Tame This Shrew I Dare You
by twirltheflag
Summary: Rewritten. Kerushii, an exchange student from America, has every reason to hate boys who flirt and don't mean it, like those found in the Host Club. But, maybe she just needs someone to give a chance and to heal her wounded heart. Two fused drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Tame This Shrew. I Dare You. (Kyoya Ootori)

(Info and Part 1)

Name: Kerushii Hendarikasu

Age: 16

Height: 5'9"

Looks: Blonde hair that goes to the bottom of the shoulder blades, bangs to cheeks bones, grey eyes, pale skin, pink full lips, fit body build.

Personality: Caring, Compationate, Protecing towards the people she cares about but competitive and sarcastic, and angry at those whom she fights.

Background: An outcast since elementary school, Kerushii has gotten to the point where she doesn't care what anyone thinks of her. She's had a bad past when it comes to guys but more on that in the story. Orphaned at 13, she's learned to take care of herself and her friends. A "commoner" from the U.S., Kerushii has been accepted into Ouran on scholarship for the fine arts.

And now we begin.

~MORNING, FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL~

"Class, I'd like you to welcome the new exchange student from America."

Everyone in class 2-A was just staring at me. Some in shock from my appearance (apparently the idea of girls wearing pants was completely unheard of here). Some in curiosity because of my status. And some were just looking down upon me.

I didn't care one tiny bit.

I've never cared what anyone ever thought about me.

I wrote my name upon the board and said, "How do you do? I am Kerushii. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Kerushii-san. Now, please take your seat so that we can start Algebra class. You are located in the last desk in the left row."

I took my seat and the last desk in the row, right next to the windows.

Poor planning on the teacher's part.

I got my books out to look like I was following the lesson, but I was already a wiz at math, so I just stared out the window.

That is, until I felt eyes borrowing into the back of my skull.

I looked over to the other side of the room. There were two boys in the last to seats of the completely opposite row. The one in the very back had black hair and wore wire rim glasses. The one in front of him had shaggy blond hair and flirtasious smile.

'Player.'

I looked back at the boy with the glasses.

We just kept looking at each other.

I ripped my eyes away & looked back out the window.

'Who is that guy?'

~MIDDLE OF NEXT CLASS~

Blondie and tall-and-dark-with-glasses won't stop staring.

'Perverts.'

Suddenly, a note lands on my desk. I look in the direction it came from. Blondie. I roll my eyes and open up the note.

_Dear Lady Kerushii of the Commoners,_

_You are officially invited to join the Ouran High School Host Club, in the 3__rd__ music room, today after school at 3:00._

_We have all types of boys for your pleasure._

_The cold, silent type_

_The boy-lolita_

_The devilish loving brothers type_

_The cool type_

_The Prince_

_The natural_

_We do hope that you will join us for commoners coffee and cake._

_The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you._

_Signed,_

_Tamaki Souh_

_The King_

… WTF?

A. What school allows there to be a host club?

A bunch of boys flirting with girls in exchange for money? There's a word for that and it's not a pleasant word.

B. Just who do they think they are?

Flirting with girls when it means nothing to them? Find me all the synonymes for "Dispicable" and you'll find the words to describe boys like that.

And C. What do they take me for?

I gave them the worst glare I could muster. Then, I crumbled the note up & tossed it into the waste basket behind me.

The look on blondies face was priceless.

But glasses had a good poker face. Nothing seemed to shake him up.

Fine.

'Let the games begin.'


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I was sitting, out in the court yard, on a bench by the fountain. I had a free last period, and it was such a beautiful day, so I decided to sit outside & knit.

Yes, I knit. Despite the tough, "I-don't-give-a-shit-what-you-think-of-me" vibe people usually get from me, I like to knit scarves. Is that an oxymoron or what?

Anyway, I was knitting when I saw someone walking towards the building with two big bags full of groceries. Then, they started to slip.

I dropped my stuff.

I ran toward them.

I caught the person just before they hit the ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks.

I finally saw the persons face.

It was young with brown hair and eyes.

They were dressed in a boys uniform but… even I could see, they were actually a girl.

I decided not to ask why they were pretending to be a boy. I figured it wasn't my business.

"Here, let me help you with those."

I grabbed one of the bags & helped her up.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Maybe so, but it would be rude if I didn't."

I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Thanks."

"Let me just grab my bag."

I ran over to my stuff & packed it up.

Then, we started walking back to the school.

"I'm Haruhi, by the way.

"Kerushii. Nice to meet you."

"I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm an exchange student from America."

"Wow. That's impressive. How are you liking Japan?"

"It's different. But, I've always wanted to see Japan. And it sure beats that how-dunk town I used to live in."

Haruhi & I continued to talk.

We finally reached the room where she was headed.

We set the groceries down on a table.

"So what year are you?"

"I'm a first year."

"Nice. I'm a second."

"Really? Do you have class with-"

"AH! Lady Kerushii! I was so I afraid you wouldn't come!"

I looked in the direction of the voice.

'Of course. Just my luck.'

Blondie from my class was standing in a dramatically "elegant" possision. 2 red-headed twins stood at his sides. A blonde miget was getting a piggy back ride from a really tall, dark haired guy.

I smiled bitterly.

"Don't worry. I'm just leaving."

I turned back to Haruhi.

"See ya around, Haruhi."

I started walking out when someone grabbed my hand.

"But, you've only just arrived. And, it's my duty, as a gentleman, to welcome you to this school, properly."

He left my hand & was about to kiss it, but I slipped it away.

"A gentleman? If you were a real gentleman, you would've been with her, ready to carrying her bags for her and ready to catch her when she tripped. But, no, you send her out, on her own, to get your groceries, like some maid. Gentleman my ass."

The look on his face was, once again, priceless.

I nodded a goodbye, & started walking out again. But the red-headed twins shut & locked the doors before I could leave.

They were looking at me with suspicious faces.

"You refered to Haruhi as a 'her'."

"Yeah. So?"

Blondie, suddenly, got a hold of himself & yelled, "How do you know that Haruhi's a girl?"

I slowly turned back to him, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"Do you think me blind? Or dumb?"

Suddenly, the blond miget decided to speak up. "You mean, you could just tell that Haru-chan was really a girl?"

I gestured to Haruhi.

"It's kinda obvious, when you take the time to look."

The twins looked at me in shock. "But, that's impossible. No one's been able to tell before."

"Then, they haven't taken the time to look… for what ever reason."

Suddenly, someone forced me into a chair. It was the tall guy who was giving the miget a piggy back ride earlier.

Blondie decided that he had an incredible amount of courage. He marched right up to me & looked me straight in the eye.

"Do you know why she's incognito?"

"I figure it wasn't my business, so I didn't ask."

Suddenly, the twins were on either side of me, getting up in my face along with blondie.

"I don't think you understand the severity of this situation."

"No one knows about Haruhi, nor can they ever know."

"Geez, relax, will ya? If Haruhi doesn't want me to say anything, then I won't."

Blondie: "I wish that were enough, my lady, but we don't know if we can trust you. So, in order to ensure you don't say anything, we going to need to know a secret of yours. We won't tell if you won't."

I crossed my arms & legs in defiance, letting them all know that they weren't going to get any of my secrets.

"Let's see. Kerushii Hedorikusu."

I looked behind me to see tall & dark, with glasses reading from a little black note book.

"Age:16

Height: 5'9"

Exchange student from America. Orphaned at 13. Attending Ouran on a fine arts scholarship.

GPA usually ranges around a 3.85."

They all kept watching my face, waiting for a reaction to something I won't want people to know. They were wasting their time.

"Medical History."

Oh, shit.

The twins smirked.

"What's it say, Kyouya-senpie?"

"Diagnosed with Aplastic Animia at 14. Basically, her bone marrow had stopped making blood. Spent 5 months with weekly blood tests and monthly blood transfusions, trying to get the bone marrow to start working on it's own. Went through intense ATG therapy in November. Spent four days in the hospital while her entire immune system was torn down. Spent 2 weeks in Denver, after therapy, just to make sure she was alright. Skipped 2 entire months of school, but still managed to keep her grades up."

Everyone was looking at me in astonishment.

I glared at Kyouya.

"I don't know how, in the name of hell, you know that, but let's get something straight; It's not something I'm embarrassed by. I'd just rather forget it. Okay? So now you have your 'insurance'. If you'll excuse me."

I ran out of the room and back to my dorm room.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Next day, Last period of the day.

I didn't have anything to do & the weather wasn't so nice anymore, I decided to do my homework in the library.

Haruhi just happened to be there.

"Hey, Haruhi. Doing homework?"

"Yeah. You, too?"

"Indeed."

We did our homework in silence for a while.

Then, Haruhi suddenly asked, "I don't want to be rude or intruding, but, about your… uh, secret; why do you wanna forget about it?"

I sighed.

"Well, my parents had died a year before, so I had to go it alone. It wasn't any fun. Didn't ever get to see my friend, & I felt like shit practically every day. Not exactly a highlight in my life."

"Yeah, I could see how you'd want to forget that."

"Now, here's a question for you; any idea how tall, dark, and scary with glasses found out?"

She thought about it for a second.

"Well, does anyone else at the school know?"

"Just the principle and the school nurse."

"That's how. The nurses here work for Kyouya-senpie's family."

I looked at her, blankly, for a second.

"Well, isn't that a bitch."

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh, by the way, the boys wanted me to bring you to the club room after school. They want to talk to you about something."

I rolled my eyes & said, "Okay, let's get it over with."

We walked to the club room.

We were greeted by the idiot, Souh.

"Welcome back, Kerushii."

He tried to kiss my hand, again, but I ripped it away.

"Let's cut to the chase, please?"

'What do you want?'

"Why don't you take a seat, Mrs. Hedorikusu?"

Kyouya was gesturing towards the couch.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but I, slowly, walked to the couch & sat down, crossing my legs & arms."

Suddenly, the twins popped up on either side of me. One holding a tea cup, the other holding a plate of cake.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Or maybe some cake?"

I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Thanks, I'm good."

Suddenly, the miget jumped from behind the couch and sat down next to me.

"Wow Ke-Chan! You're really cute!"

Suddenly, something was drapped over my shoulders. The midget's body guard had taken off his jacket & drapped it over my shoulders.

"You looked cold."

Okay, something was up.

Why were they being so pleasant after I wasn't exactly pleasant the other day?

Everyone sat on the table across from me.

Blondie took the lead.

"Now, Lady Kerushii-"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

"… Ahem… Kerushii… I'm sure you've heard, but the host club shall beholding a party next Saturday evening, in one of the schools lovliest ball rooms. Everyone has been invited to this glorious event & we don't want to disappoint them."

I cocked an eye brow at him.

"What, may I ask, does this have to do with me?"

"…. Well… we were going to have only the best orchestra for the Saturday evenings Gala event. Unfortunatly, the orchestra that is usually hired for these events is booked for the next 3 months. Now, we've talked to the orchestra director & he has agreed to let his best orchestra perform in stead. However, with some of the music we've requested, we still need a guitartist, pianist, and vocalist."

Kyouya suddenly opened his book.

"Kerushii Hedorikusu.

Has been playing the piano since she was 6, guitar since she was 8, & has had voice lessons for 5 years now."

I smirked & start laughing, finally understand what was going on.

I composed myself to the point where I could look Suoh in the eye.

"Forget. It."

Suddenly, Souh & the twins were at my feet, begging.

"Please, Kerushii! Please! We need you!"

"I refuse to waste my time."

I stood up & stepped over the groveling boys.

I was just about to walk out when hand flew in front of me & slammed against the door frame, blocking my way with his arm.

Ootori.

"We would pay you a fair amount for your services."

"Money is an object, rich boy. I'd remember that if I were you."

He leaned in & whisper into my right ear.

"You know, I know all of your secrets. & I can keep them secret… if you do the job."

I glared at him.

"Even if I believed that bluff, There is one thing no man, gentleman or other wise, should ever do. Threaten me."

We glared into each others eyes.

"Um… Kerushii?"

I turned to Haruhi.

"It's up to you whether you want to do this or not. But, it would really help us. &, maybe it could promote you. Maybe other people would want you to perform at other musical events. Maybe, even some college scouts would hear you & offer you scholarships."

She was coming up with all these reason why it would be in my best interest to do the performance. But, I could read the hidden message.

'Please, don't make me go to this party with the weirdos, alone.'

I sighed.

"This doesn't mean 'yes'. It just means I'm reviewing the situation. After all, one can learn only so many new pieces in one week. Let me see the music."

Kyouya whipped out the sheet music & handed it to me.

I looked through it.

& handed it back to him.

"You're lucky I already know all of these."

"OH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what exactly should I wear to this party?"

Twins: "Oh, don't worry. We've got that covered."

I didn't like the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Friday, 5:00.

There was a knock at my dorm room door.

I opened it & was attack by these twin maids.

…

The next thing I knew, I was wearing a knee length black dress that had a sewn in shrug, giving it short sleeves. The dress was fitting down to my waste & then it flowed. I wore black flats with it. My hair was curled into ringlets & then weaved. I wore light make up & contacts. A diamond necklace adorned my neck.

What had I gotten myself into?

…

"Wow."

"You look so cute, Ke-chan!"

"Mm."

"Truly worth of the spotlight, tonight."

I glared at the twins, who seemed extremely pleased with themselves.

Me: "You two are toast."

"Oh, come on."

"You need to dress formally tonight."

"What wrong with dress pants?"

"Dresses are more proper."

I noticed Kyouya wasn't saying much. In fact, he was just writing stuff down in his little black book & 'casually' looking at me from under his eyelashes and smirking.

He was enjoying every minute of this.

Argh.

…

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. Ouran host club would like to bid you … welcome."

The light came on in the ball room. The orchestra started & the girls clapped.

"As always, ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment, so we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good luck to you, my darlings."

With a little wink and a smile, Tamaki had made all the girls go ga-ga.

A reminder that these boys I was working for were less than pure.

Poor Haruhi looked miserable up on the steps, dressed in her tux, with all the host club member clamoring around her.

Finally, it was my time to go out.

A spot light fallowed me as I walked to the microphone.

I nodded to the conductor, telling him that I was ready.

The music began.

_This is wrong_  
_ I should be gone_  
_ Yet here we lay_  
_ 'Cause I can't stay away_

_ Roses bloom_  
_ In your dirty room_  
_ I come to play_  
_ 'Cause I can't stay away_  
_ No I can't stay away-ay_

_ I'm conflicted_  
_ I inhale now I'm addicted_  
_ To this place_  
_ To you babe_  
_ I can't stay away_  
_ Can't stay away_  
_ We get up, we go down_  
_ Then we go one more round_  
_ It's wrong, they say _  
_ I can't stay a- I can't stay away_  
_ No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

_ I was numb_  
_ For you I come_  
_ Night and day_  
_ And I can't stay away_  
_ No I can't stay away_

_ I'm conflicted_  
_ I inhale now I'm addicted_  
_ To this place_  
_ To you babe_  
_ I can't stay away_  
_ Can't stay away_  
_ We get up, we go down_  
_ Then we go one more round_  
_ It's wrong, they say _  
_ I can't stay a- I can't stay away_  
_ No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

_ I wish I could _  
_ Leave and never return_  
_ Baby, I know I should_  
_ But for you I'd burn_

_ Stay away _  
_ 'Cause I can't stay away-ay_

_ I'm conflicted_  
_ I inhale now I'm addicted_  
_ To this place_  
_ To you babe_  
_ I can't stay away_  
_ Can't stay away_  
_ We get up, we go down_  
_ Then we go one more round_  
_ It's wrong, they say _  
_ I can't stay a- I can't stay away_  
_ No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

_ I can't stay away_  
_ I can't stay away_  
_ I can't stay away_  
_ I can't stay away_

The music faded.

Everyone applauded.

'Maybe this isn't so bad.'

…

The night continued on.

I sang and played the piano and guitar on & off.

I lost sight of Haruhi for a bit. I hopped she was okay.

I was taking a break, grabbing a bit of punch before I had to perform again.

A lot of the party guests had approached me to tell how much they were enjoying the music. I guess not all kids born into filthy rich families were brats.

I was alone now. Looking out the window at the blooming cherry blossoms.

Orchstra version of "Tears of an Angel" by RyanDan was echoing through the ball room.

It was one of my favorite songs.

"Impressive, Kerushii."

Ootori.

'Just when I was getting comfortable.'

"What's impressive?"

"The night not even over & you're already a sensation among the students."

"Whoop-dee-doo."

"Wouldn't be even more impressive if just happened to know how to dance."

I slowly looked at him.

Of course he knew I could dance.

He, smugly, offered me his hand.

I didn't want to take it, but a tiny voice in the back of my head was telling me that he wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes.

I sighed & accepted his hand.

He lead me onto the dance floor.

As we danced, I refused to meet his eyes.

"You know, it's rude to not look at your dance partner."

I smiled bitterly & looked his straight in the eye.

He just smirked.

"Now, Kerushii, may I ask you a question?"

"Depends on what it is."

"You seem extremely bitter towards the host club. Might I ask why?"

I chuckled at him.

"I thought you were Mr. 'I-know-everything-about-everyone'."

"I make it my business to know about everything the host club might be involved in."

"Well, with all due respect, your over stepping you boundaries by quit a bit.

His smile faultered.

"If you answer my question, then I'll answer a question of yours."

"Too bad for there's noting I want to ask."

I smirked. He continued to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

The music ended.

We released one another.

"Thank you for the dance."

"Pleasure was all mine."

We walked away from each other, him, to the next girl in line to dance, I, back to the stage.

'Asshole.'

…

I was finally time for the end of the party.

Everyone moved outside.

Spotlights hit a couple standing in the court yard, surrounded by cherry blossoms.

"The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host club for this couple."

The couple, awkwardly took positions & began to dance.

It was, actually, kinda cute.

But, also, a little depressing.

"Ah, may this awkward couple be forever blessed.

"Before we announce the Queen of the ball we must express out thanks."

"Princess Kerushii Hendorikusu has sung and played her little heart out for this magnificent ball. Everyone give her a round of applause."

I was shocked. I looked at the host club, quizzically, as everyone applauded.

Haruhi stepped toward me with a bouquet made of red & white roses and pink cherry blossoms.

I smiled & accepted them, nodding my thanks.

"&, for our wonderful little musician, we have an extra surprise.

Silence over took the crowd for a second.

Then I felt some warm & soft on my cheek.

I blinked.

I looked.

Kyouya stood there with the biggest smirk on his face.

'You son of a…'

I smiled as sweetly as I could.

I looked back to see the twins with the biggest grins on there faces, along with banana peels in their hands.

'You two are so gonna get it.'


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

~After school. The Host club room.~

The Host club decided to hire me out as their full time musician.

I didn't want to do it, but Haruhi looked like she needed help.

I decided to grin & bear it.

That day, I was dressed it a red and black kimono with white lillys. My hair was tied up in a bun with chopsticks, and I was singing old, Japanese folk songs.

Everyone in the Host club, save for Haruhi and Kyouya, was using eye drops to look like they were crying for a dramatic effect. Another reason why they were easy-to-hate fakes.

Suddenly, everyone was looking at this girl who was hiding in the corner.

The twins went over her and tried to coax her out of the corner with the "two admires with roses" crap.

Tamaki stepped in, deciding that Hikaru and Kouru's for of flirting was rude.

"Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club."

She looked like she was about to go wiggly and I was about to gag.

All of a sudden, she slapped him right in the face, yelling, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU'RE A PHONY!"

Everyone was shocked at her reaction. Though, I was trying to resist the urge to laugh out loud.

'This could get interesting.'

…

"Your fiancé?"

"Kyouya senpie?"

"Of course, my name is Renge Hosakuchi and I transferring into Ouran Academy's 1st year, class 1A tomorrow."

I just sat at the piano, with my note book, translating a song from Russian to English.

It was a good cover for me to listen in on the conversation with out being conspicuous.

Suddenly, this Renge girl start going wiggly over Kyouya, saying that he was looking at flowers in the back of the school when no one was looking, that he had saved an injured cat. She kept on saying how he was kind and gentle to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return. Apparently, he enjoys solitude but does in fact get lonely.

While everyone else was freaking, trying to figure out if Renge had the wrong person. I just took it that, everything she has just spilled was all of Kyouya's dark secrets, which was making me very, very happy.

"He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-Doki Memorial! You're my real life Ichijyo Miyabi."

Oh, crap. Apparently, all the "flower-admiring-cat-saving-kind-gentle-but-lonely" talk was the characteristics of a character in a dating sim that this girl was completely ga-ga for. None of those things were secrets of Kyouya's.

'Curses. I was so close.'

Then, this phsyco started going on about how she was gonna be the new manager of the host club. And when Tamkai tried to look to Kyouya for help, all Kyouya said was that we had to be nice to the chick and let her do what she wants because she was the daughter of a good client to his family.

'This is gonna be hell.'

…

~Next Day, After School~

I was still translating songs while the host club was having a meeting.

Tamaki started going on about how maybe having a lady manager would be okay as it might bring out the feminine sides in myself and Haruhi.

'Don't count on it, bucko."

That's when Otaku chick came in with cookies.

"Oh, isn't she lady-like? I'm so moved by your generosity!"

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince."

Tamaki decided to his dark corner.

"I'm sorry, I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could and I already know what you're going to say."

She was off in otaku dream land when Hunny and Mori made the mistake of insulting her cookies. The chick looked like Medussa.

After a bunch of commotion about the twins sexually harassing Haruhi with cookies, Renge exploded.

"Except for Kyouya, all of your characters are luke-warm! Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, you understand? Girls are vunerable to handsome young men who are troubled! If you keep carring on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you & stop coming all together! Are you trying to ruin my presious Kyoya's business? As you manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds! Let's start with you!"

Hunny screamed in fear!

"If all you are is cute, inside and out, than you're no different than a baby! There for, from now on you are the baby faced thug!"

Another scream of fear from Hunny.

"And Mori-senpie, you're his childhood friend, the flunkie!

The twins will be basketball players, enslaved in there own world!

Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied!

And as for you, Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world; the Lonely Prince."

And in less that a minutes, the entire host club, save for Kyouya, apparently, became more astetically pleasing to the teenage, female, otaku eye.

"And, Kerushii! You'll be-"

"Hold it right there!"

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"I'm not an official part of this host club, there for I shall have no part in this silly-"

That's when a hand was slapped over my mouth and an arm wrapped around me, forcing my arms to stay at my sides, making it impossibly for me to struggle away.

And, naturally, it was Kyouya.

"I apologize, but Kerushii and I have some things to discuss. Kerushii, come along."

He started pulling me back towards the changing room, despite my struggling and muffled protest.

We got into the changing room and Kyouya shut the door behind us with his hip.

That's when I bit into his hand.

He grunted and removed his hand.

"Get your hands off me.

I struggled out of his grip and glared back at him. He was holding his bitten hand tenderly.

"You really are a horrid child."

"Only to those who push me to that level."

He glared back at me.

"Need I remind you of your medical history?"

"Forgetting the shit I went though back then is not worth going through new shit right now. I'm not changing who I am just to keep you quiet."

"We'll see what you say when everyone in the school is asking you about it."

"Why just this school? Go ahead and tell the whole world… and when you do, I'll tell the world that you'll be playing this idiotic game with this crazy chick for the rest of your natural life. Why? Because you're too afraid of insulting your families clients. You really need to grow a pair."

That's when he slammed me against the wall and glared down at me.

"You had better watch what you say to me."

I brought my arms up inside his and him off. Then, I pushed him to the wall.

"And you'd better not underestimate me."

We glared into each others eyes.

If looks could kill, then we'd both be dead.

A knock came at the door and Tamaki and the twins poked there heads in.

"…. Are you two okay? We heard slamming."

I gave Kyouya one more evil eye look.

Then, I released his shirt and marched out of the changing room.

I grabbed my bag and marched out of the club room, saying "Let me know when she's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

~One Week After Renge's Arrival~

Ever since Renge came along, I had been on this kinda strike, vowing to not come and work for the club until Renge either calmed down or left.

Tamaki was, of course, enjoying himself, as he was now the "lonely prince" so I really don't think he missed me.

Kyouya, on the other hand… well, I'm not going to say that he exactly missed me. It's just, I often felt his eyes on me… and not in a kind way.

I just ignored the both of them.

I was wandering around the school one day.

I started to pass by the court yard & something quiet… frightening, actually.

The place had become a movie site complete with camera tracks, articicial lighting, and fake rain.

And, of course, Renge and the Host Club were at the heart of it all.

"What… the… hell?"

Suddenly, I saw Renge and Haruhi with two, tall, lanky, kinda intimidating-looking guys.

Renge was going on about there guys were supposed to be from the Yakuza, or the Japanese mafia.

She kept pushing the guys around.

Suddenly, one of the got really pissed and pushed her away. She was gonna collide with some equipment.

Haruhi jumped behind her and caught her but got hurt in the process.

I ran over to them.

"Haruhi!"

I knelt down next to her.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?"

"That guy was right, Renge. You can't do that; if you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"He's saying 'Don't judge a book from it's cover.' It's pretty obvious."

That's when Suoh came.

He saw Haruhi crying and he imeadiatly blamed the tough guys but Haruhi stood up for them, saying that Renge had made them mad.

I helped Haruhi to her feet.

Suoh came up to her and placed his hands on either side of her face, asking if she was in pain.

"Yeah. It's my contact."

Suoh and I looked at the little clear cup that had slipped from Haruhi's eyes, causing her to cry.

I smiled, glad that Haruhi was okay while Suoh laughed and told her that, now that she could cry with out the use of eye drops, she was a full fledge host.

"You… you… please tell me you got that camera man."

'Argh. This chick never quits.'

"Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene! All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya."

That's when the sound of breaking glass reached our ears.

We all looked to see Kyouya, wedging a rock into the camera lens.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around her, Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

As Renge began to cry, I smirk.

Haruhi went to comfort her, telling her to get to know the real Kyouya little by little.

During this time, Kyouya started walking past us.

I crossed my arms, & closed my eyes, waiting for the right time.

He was just walking past me when I said, "So, it seems you took my advice."

He stopped and looked at me, questioningly, out of the corner of her eye.

My smirk widened.

"You grew a pair and told her off. I'm actually impressed."

He smirked & chuckled.

"How do know I wasn't just waiting for the right time?"

My smirk disappeared and I popped my eye brow at him.

"What does that mean?"

His smirk widened & he walked away.

I turned and watched him, thoroughly confused.

…

~One Week Later~

Every single girl is the host club was gushing about the video that the club had made with Renge.

Apparently, Kyouya had let the camera crew continue with making the movie, as long as the cut out the fight scene, and then he released for sale around the school.

'So that's what he meant by 'waiting for the right time'.'

Kyouya saw my understanding expression and smirked again.

I smirked back and quietly applauded him.

'Not bad, rich boy. Not bad at all.'


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: THIS IS REEEEAAAALLLLYYYY LONG!**

Part 7

"The next theme should be "Romance Around the World"."

"Yeah, and we should all represent different countries."

"I, of course, shall Represent France!"

"And we'll be Italy!"

"I'm England and Takkashi's Germany!"

"Kyouya can be Russia, and my two baby girls can be Spain and America!"

"Kerushii, is it possible for you perform songs from all of these countries."

Me: "It can be done, but I only know one romantic song in Russian and it's a duet."

Suddenly, the twins and Tamaki got looks on their faces that I didn't like.

Tamaki pushed Kyouya towards me.

"In that case, why not sing with Kyouya?"

Kyouya & I looked at each other coldly.

"On second thoughts, I'll do it as a solo."

I started to turn away when the twins got in my way.

"Oh, come on. It would be nice to have a duet. In fact, why don't we have the boss play the piano? That way, you two can just… concentrate on staying together."

I knew what there were up to and I was about to pummel them for it.

"Actually, I would love to sing with you, Kerushii."

I looked back at Kyouya's smirking face, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"After all, it would be nice to take a break from singing by yourself, wouldn't it?"

I smirked back at him.

'Okay. You want to play? Let's play.'

"Alright."

I took out the sheet music to the Russian song, the original lyrics, the translated lyrics, and a CD that had a copy of the song on it.

I gave the sheet music to Tamaki and I gave Kyouya the lyrics and CD.

"I've decided that, to make the song more interesting, we should sing it one time in Russian and one time in English. Sound good to the both of you?"

They both nodded, both pleased with themselves.

'Let the games begin.'

…

~One week later~

It was the day for "Romance Around the World".

And I had to wear 6 dresses.

The first dress was for the French song. It was a black, knee length and strapless.

The next dress was for Italian. It was a green, knee length, spaghetti strapped sun dress.

The 3rd dress was for Spain. A deep blue, knee length dress with 1 inch black straps and a v-neck that went to mid cleavage.

The 4th was for English. It was a renaissance dress that started as red and faded to blue. It was came to my knees and had ¾ length sleeves.

The 5th dress was for Russia. It was a halter with red underneath black lace and went to the knee.

My final dress for America was in the style of the 1950's, with black and white pokadots.

I got dress for the beginning & went out to join everyone.

Everyone was dressed in something from their country.

Even poor Haruhi was decked out in a full flamenco dress.

"Are you ready, Kerushii?"

I looked to see a smirking Kyouya, whose country clothing article was a white scarf. He was also dressed in a black trench coat, jeans and black boots.

I smiled bitterly.

"I believe I should be asking you that question."

His smirk widened.

'This is gonna be a long day.'

…

The lights in the club room went out candles were lit.

They really decided to go all out for this part of the show.

Tamaki began playing the piano for our song

I entered from one side of the stage and Kyouya entered from the other.

We each stood on either side of the piano.

Kyouya leaned on the piano as he sang.

_**Нарисую, мелом напишу:**_

_**"I love you".**_

_**Два сценария одной судьбы,**_

_**Разный взгляд и цвет одной игры.**_

_**Напишу о том, что ты ушла, **_

_**Но вернулась вскоре навсегда.**_

_**Ты же рисовала на открытках**_

_**Двери для меня, что впредь закрыты.**_

Kyouya looked at me from under his eyelashes. And, I could swear, I could see a hint of seduction in his eyes

_**Не пиши "The End",**_

_**Я придумаю Happy End.**_

_**Поверну все так, **_

_**Чтоб два сердца вновь бились в такт.**_

_**Все ведь как в кино,**_

_**Разреши лишь доснять его.**_

_**Не пиши "The End",**_

I joined him.

_**Я придумаю Happy End.**_

He continued to hold my gaze. I saw what he was trying to do.

I turned my back to him, crossed my arms, and leaned against the piano.

I sang my part.

_**Ты же знаешь, все исправить можно,**_

_**Зачеркнуть, переписать обложку,**_

_**Переснять все сцены, монологи,**_

_**Из сюжета вычеркнуть так много.**_

_**Декорации сменить на осень, **_

_**О локациях никто не спросит.**_

_**Разреши мне сделать это тайно, **_

_**Чтоб все получилось как случайно.**_

I felt Kyouya's eyes on me the whole time I was singing. I started to feel him come closer as we harmonized.

_**Не пиши "The End",**_

_**Я придумаю Happy End.**_

_**Поверну все так, **_

_**Чтоб два сердца вновь бились в такт.**_

_**Все ведь как в кино,**_

_**Разреши лишь доснять его.**_

_**Не пиши "The End",**_

_**Я придумаю Happy End.**_

Kyouya stood right in front of me, that look still in his eyes.

_**I'll pick up the chalk and then I'll write**_

_**I love you**_

_**Yet all our fate was split apart**_

_**A single hand holds suits of two**_

_**I will write how you ran far from me**_

_**But came back to me for good**_

_**You wrote letters to me describing**_

_**Now open doors I thought never would**_

He raised his arms and leaned against the piano, with me trapped in between his arms.

_**So don't write "the end"-I will find us a happy end**_

_**So our hearts can beat altogether once again**_

_**Everything's a film; let us watch 'til the very end**_

I joined him.

_**So don't write "the end"- I will find us a happy end**_

I pushed myself up so that I was sitting on the piano. I pushed myself away from Kyouya, turned back to him and sat with my legs crossed on the other side of the piano.

_**You know that we can do anything**_

_**Tear the poster up and draw again**_

_**Re-take all the scenes and monologues**_

_**Take out all the ones that bring us pain**_

_**Change the scenery to crisp cold autumn**_

_**So that there's no one to ask us where**_

_**Let me do all this for you, secretly**_

_**So that it all looks easy and fair**_

He harmonized with me.

_**So don't write "the end"-I will find us a happy end**_

_**So our hearts can beat altogether once again**_

_**Everything's a film; let us watch 'til the very end**_

_**So don't write "the end"- I will find us a happy end**_

Kyouya was, once again, standing in front of me. He offered me his hand.

And I took it… just out of curiosity.

He lead me to the end of the piano. He lifted my hand to his shoulder and grasped my other hand in has as his arm wrapped around my waist.

We began to dance to the music.

_**So don't write "the end"-I will find us a happy end**_

He spun me out, twirled me around and then brought me back until our faces were inches apart.

_**So our hearts can beat altogether once again**_

He wrapped his arm around my waist & I, instinctively, did the same. We walked in a circle like this.

_**Everything's a film; let us watch 'til the very end**_

He took my hand from his waist and stepped away. He spun me into him, with my back to his chest, my arms crossed in front of me, and his hands in mine. We swayed like this.

_**So don't write "the end"-I will find us a happy end**_

The song ended.

All the girls in the club room were going insane.

I looked down, trying to process what had just happened.

I was jerked away when Kyouya spun me out.

We took our bows, still holding hands.

He turned to me and kissed my hand.

I put on my best flattered face and nodded to him.

We took one more bow before we walked off the stage.

I hurried to the changing room, just to get away from Kyouya.

'What the hell was that? I've never been so flustered before. Okay. Calm down. Just remember; he's just an asshole who's looking for your weakness. Don't let him find a weakness. Go out there like nothing happened.'

The moment I exited the changing room, I was greeted by Kyouya, smirking and leaning against the wall.

"I must say, I was quiet impressed with you out there, Kerushii. You think on your feet quit well."

I smiled bitterly.

"Well, one can never know what will happen."

'Sabotageing smart ass!'

**The song in this is called "Happy End" by **_**пара нормальных**_** or "Para Normal". I wrote the English lyrics based off of this translation. Might not be exact but, oh well.**

I will draw with chalk, and write:

"I love you".

Two parts of one fate,

Different suits in one hand.

I will write that you left me,

But came back, for good,

For you described for me, in letters

Doors that were closed to me before.

Don't write "The end" - I will find us a Happy End

So that two hearts can beat together again.

Because everything is like in a film; let us watch 'til the end.

Don't write "The end" - I will find us a Happy End.

You know that we can do anything,

Re-design the poster,

Re-take the scenes and monologues.

Cross out the ones that don't make sense.

Change the setting to autumn,

No one will ask where.

Let me do it secretly,

So everything will look like it's easy.

Don't write "The end" - I will find us a Happy End

So that two hearts can beat together again.

Because everything is like in a film; let us watch 'til the end.

Don't write "The end" - I will find us a Happy End.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

I began to regain consciousness.

I was being dragged along a rocky path in that was surrounded by… a tropical rain forest?

Next thing I knew I was in front of changing room with the twins and their twin maids that had dressed me up for the Host Club Party.

And Haurhi seemed to be in the same boat as me.

I remembered what had happened

Flashback*

I was walking around school when all of a sudden two sets of arms grabbed me and a cloth was forced to my mouth. It tasted foul and the smell of it was making me woosy. It was chloroform

End Flashback*

"Here, do what you've got to do."

"Okay, we'll do what we can."

"Miss Fudjioka, Miss Hendorikusu… just follow me."

Neither of us liked the look in the twin maid's eye.

The pulled us both into the changing room.

In no time at all, they had ripped off all of our clothes.

And we were surrounded by… swimsuits.

"We've been asked to help you two choose swim suits."

"We brought all of our Mothers latest designs for you to choose from."

"Just pick which ever ones you want."

"Are you ready, ladies? It's time to pick one!"

Both Haruhi and I were hesitant about wearing swimsuits.

"Why don't you let me select one for you both?"

She whipped out two bikinis.

"No, not that one I don't want a bikini.

"Ditto."

"But you'd both look so cute in these."

"No wait. I bet this one would be cute on one of you."

She held up what was supposed to be the bottom of another bikini, but, as Haruhi and I both pointed out, it was just a bunch of strings.

In the end, Haruhi ended up with a one piece that was pink, red and white. The bottom part was like a white tutu. The top part was mainly pink with red line and white straps. And a pink and red swimming cap completed the whole thing.

I got a blue two piece. The bottom part was a knee length skirt and the top was a halter. A crown of blue tropical flowers made it complete.

The both of us felt silly.

We walked out side to find Tamaki waiting for us.

He took one look at us and turned completely red.

He looked down & held up two hangers. One had a yellow pull over and kahki shorts while the other had a purple zip up hoodie and a black, ankle length tie skirt.

"Senpie?"

"Just hurry up and put them on."

I popped an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Proper young women should not show that much skin until after they're married."

Oh, and it was up to him to decide how much skin we should show at what time.

But I took the purple hoodie anyway, just so I could see his face later on.

…

Once Haruhi and I were both "properly" dressed, Tamaki took us down to a pool area.

"Behold, ladies. Bask in the beauty of tropical birds. Aren't they breathtaking? I wonder what they're called."

"Um, where was the exit again?"

"My sentiments exactly.'

Tamaki took a seat in a beach chair with a drink in hand.

"Try to make the most of this down time and just relax. We're so worried about keeping our good looks day and night. We deserve a little vacation."

"Personally, I think this is pointless and a waste of time, so can I go home now?"

"I second that motion."

"Kerushii & I need to study & I've got a ton of laundry to do today. Senpie, where are we anyway."

Kyouya was lounging in another beach chair right being us, also with a drink in hand.

"This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori group, runs. It's called the tropical aqua garden."

"You'll take any opportunity to flaunt your wealth, won't you Ootori."

By the clenching of his chaw, Kyoya became rather annoyed with that compliment.

"I don't understand; I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyouya-senpie."

"Yes, but my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides, this place could be classified as a healing facility."

Haruhi and I were skeptical of that claim. In fact, everything sounded a bit suspcious.

Hunny was clearly enjoying himself, drinking coconut juice and eating mango cake.

"Haruhi, Kerushii! Wanna go check out the water slide?"

"Hang on. What's with the deal with the pull over's?"

We explained what had happened after we hand changed.

"So you guys aren't gonna swim?"

"Hold on. You do swim, don't you?"

Typical for them assume we can't swim.

Pretty soon, the twins and Tamaki were talking about us behind our back. Once again, there were on the subject of "unmarried women showing too much skin". I could just pound those guys.

"HARUUU-CHAN! KEEEE-CHAN! Let's play! You wanna go swimming in the current pool with me?"

"Nah, I'm not gonna swim today."

"I'll swim."

"Yeah!"

Hunny grabbed my arm & started tugging me towards the current pool.

"Hold on. You know how to swim, Hunny-senpie. Do you really still need that float?"

Hunny shook his head.

"Just looks cuter this way, you know?"

In the mean time, I started unzipping my hoodie and I slipped it off.

Tamaki started flipping out. "What are you doing, Kerushii? Cover yourself up! There are men watching!"

I looked him straight in the eye.

He got the message to back off.

I untied my tie skirt and let it fall to my feet.

Hunny and I walked to the current pool and jumped in.

Hunny just kinda float away with the current but I started swimming against the current.

Pretty soon, Mori had joined us, also swimming against the current with Hunny sitting on top of him.

After a while, I went to the edge of the current pool, rested my arms on the side & just let my legs kick against the current. I was just resting.

I opened my eyes to see Kyouya standing above me.

'Guy just can't leave me alone.'

"You're a very impressive swimmer Kerushii. But, according to your medical reports, there's no record of you being on a swim team."

"'s 'cause I never competed; I just went to the practices for fitness swimming."

He nodded and walked away.

'Well, that was quick.'

The next thing I knew, the water in the current pool & kicked up into a huge title wave. & it was coming right down on me & Hunny.

I grabbed Hunny, wrapped my arms around him & told him to keep his head down & to hold his breath.

I took a big gasp of before the wave crashed over us.

And with that, we were swept away to god knows where.

Once the current power had eased a bit, I grabbed onto a rock & pulled us out of the water.

I lied Hunny on his side & I lied on my back, breathing heavily due to breath holding and adrenaline.

Hunny lazily crawled over to me.

"You okay… Ke-chan?"

"Yeah… I'm good… just… tired…"

We rested for about 10 min.

Then we decided to start heading the direction that we thought the pools were.

"Ke-chan?"

I looked at him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded.

"Why don't you like us?"

I looked at him confused.

"You're so cold to everyone, especially Kyo-chan. Why is that?"

I looked him a bit, debating on weather I should tell him.

"It's a secret."

"I can keep secrets."

"You can't tell any one EVER. Not even Mori."

"No even Takashi."

He looked serious. And, honestly, him promising to keep a secret from everyone, especially Mori, was a pretty good sign that he would keep the secret.

"Okay. I've never really been popular with boys; I'm either not pretty enough or not normal enough.

I've never really cared, as a lot of the guys I've been around have been immature little bastards. But… it's still lonely.

And then, this guys shows up. And he's like me in a lot of ways; he's a social outcast, he likes a lot of the stuff I like, etc. So we become friends. And pretty soon, I start to like him.

After knowing him for about 3 years, he calls me over to his house & gets me alone. He tells me he likes me and… I think that we become an item.

Two weeks later, he calls me & tells me that we're never gonna see each other again.

But I do see him again… & when I do, he's got one girl on each arm."

Silence.

"What does that have to do with-"

"Hunny."

I stopped & looked him straight in the eye.

"He lied to me; he told me that he liked me & he didn't. And what do you guys do everyday when you're in the host club?"

"We entertain ladies."

"You flirt with them. And do you ever mean what you say."

He couldn't answer.

"That's why I'm horrid. What he did to me & what you buys do everyday are the same thing. The only difference is that you guys haven't gotten in trouble for it… yet."

"We would never hurt anyone like that."

"Maybe not on purpose. But there's always gonna be one girl who takes everything you say seriously. And then, when she finds out that you weren't serious, she's gonna get hurt and its gonna affect her. She'll cry herself to sleep one night a month for three months, & she's either going to become boyfriend desperate and to anything to get a guy to notice her or she's gonna to be very mistrusting of men altogether. It's an inevitability."

Hunny looked down, not knowing what to say.

I started walking again when Hunny grabbed my hand.

I looked back at him.

He looked serious again.

"I think you're really pretty, Ke-chan… and that guy should've never hurt you like that."

I really didn't know what to say. But it was nice to here him say these things.

I let him hold my hand as continued to walk.

"Hold on, Ke-chan."

"What is it?"

He listened for a second.

"Go hide behind that tree & don't come out until I tell you."

I was confused but I could tell he was serious, so I did as he said.

He jumped up into the trees and we waited.

Pretty soon, we say Mori with Haruhi in his arms.

I was about to go to them when they became surrounded by guys in black, police raid uniforms.

"Target confirmed. One of the targets has been captured by a suspicious man. Second target is no where in site. We'll take target one into custody & question the suspicious man about the second target. You there! Put the boy down imeadiatly! If you refuse, we'll remove him forcefully."

They pointed there guns at Haruhi & Mori.

Haruhi tried to stop them. "Hold on!"

One of the police grabbed Haruhi's arm & start pulling her.

I was about to kick his ass when Mori did the job for me.

"The suspect is resisting. Prepare to fire warning shots."

"Takeshi, Haruhi-chan, outta the way!"

That's when Hunny came swinging down on a vine & started kicking major ass. I was kinda scared of the guy now.

With in no time at all, all the Police guys were down and Hunny was telling them not to hurt his friends or else. I ran from behind the tree.

"Hunny, that was incredible!

The, the rest of the gang showed up.

And Tamaki was nearly having a heart attack. "Haruhi! Kerushii! Are you alright?

"Hey, it's Tama-chan!"

"Oh, wow!"

"You okay, senpie?"

"HARUHI! KERUSHII!"

The idiot was crushing us both into hugs, saying how worried he was.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

One week after that water theme park adventure, we found ourselves at the beach in Okinawa.

This was supposed a vacation. But Kyouya brought all the girls with us & we had to entertain them.

At least, the boys and Haruhi had to; I got out of work because my instruments didn't do so well in sand and salty air.

I felt bad for Haruhi.

But, in no time at all she was shell fish hunting with Hunny, having a good time.

I decided to spend my day with my camera.

I went around & took picture of all the beautiful & interesting things I could find.

Along the way, I found a clam. I took a picture of it was about to leave it when I got this strange urge to open it. I found a rock close by and I slammed the clam on it.

It came loose.

I opened it up.

And found a black pearl inside.

I sat down in the sand & just looked at the pearl, intrigued.

"So, Kerushii, you also a photographer?"

Haruhi.

"Yeah, I dabble."

She sat down next to me.

"Wow, a black pearl."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She didn't answer but I felt her look at me.

I looked back at her.

"What?"

"People wouldn't usually call black pearls beautiful. So why do you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Just curious."

I looked at the pearl and thought about it. I'd always loved black pearls but I never really thought about why I liked them.

I found my answer.

"I've always liked things that aren't normal. And black pearls are anything but normal. People look at black pearls and think they're ugly just because they're a dark color as opposed to the innocent white or pink color. But, I think that this world was never meant for their beauty. Does that make sense?"

She smiled at me & nodded.

I returned the smile.

That's when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye.

"So did you get all that, Ootori, or did I need to say more slowly?"

He stopped writing. And then he walked away.

Haruhi and I rolled our eyes.

….

~Sunset~

I ended up on a cliff over looking the sea.

I was taking picture of the gorgeous sunset.

Some of the girls who were handing around Haruhi came up & joined me.

Haruhi was find more shell fish just below us.

The boys were…well, they'd been hanging out with Haruhi on and off. They just kept disappearing.

The girls were enjoying the sea air when I heard an unfamilier voice.

"Hey, there are chicks up there, man"

Trouble.

Three guys approached us. And something was telling me they weren't supposed to be here.

"Aren't we lucky! You ladies wanna hand out with a couple o' locals?"

"No. Please just leave us alone."

The second guy grabbed her wrist.

"Aw, come on. We just wanna show you girls how to have a good time."

I grabbed his wrist & ripped his grip off of her, pushing him away and glaring at him.

"Hey, sweetie pie. No need to play hard to get."

"This is a private beach! You guys are not aloud to be here!"

The first guy wrapped his arm around the other two girls, scaring them.

"Private? Does that mean we're alone?"

"We said no and we mean no! Now piss off!"

Suddenly, the second guy screamed & turned around. His back was covered in shell fish. And Haruhi had was standing behind him with an empty bucket.

"Why don't you quit bothering them? Weren't you jerks listening? You'd better just leave them alone!"

"Haruhi!"

"You little runt!"

He started running at Haruhi.

I started running after him.

Suddenly, pain impacted with my cheek & sent me sprawling to the ground.

The next thing I knew, some one was pinning me down.

It was the third guy.

I had just noticed; he hadn't said a word this whole time & he continued to keep a straight face.

I never like that silent ones; they were usually the deadly ones.

I suddenly realized pain around my neck and it was difficult to breath.

He was choking me.

I struggled, trying to get him off of me.

Time slowed.

Haruhi was being pushed off the cliff by the second guy & Tamaki was jumping after her.

The first guy was still feeling up the other girls.

I started loose consciousness.

I needed to get out of this now.

I crossed my arms over his & started pressing down on them.

His grip loosened.

I pushed myself away from him & kicked him right in his tenderness.

As he wallowed in pain, I lazily rolled onto my side & coughed. I rubbed my neck, knowing that it was gonna hurt later on.

I finally stopped coughing and just took deep breaths.

I looked back to find Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori beating up the punks.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Kyouya.

I nodded in answer to his question.

He helped me get to my feet.

I wobbled a bit & he supported me.

I held up my hand, telling him that I was fine & that I didn't need any help.

I thought about what'd just happened.

Then, I remembered; Haruhi.

I looked over the cliff & saw Tamaki with Haruhi, swimming back to shore.

Even though my legs were still shaky, I ran down from the cliff to them. The other followed me.

"Haru-chan!"

"Boss!"

"Where did they go?"

Kyouya put his shirt around Haruhi.

"We took their ID cards & respectfully asked them to leave."

Respectfully?

"The girls all went back to the hotel & I've called a doctor for these two. He should be arriving here any minute now."

"Thank you."

Haruhi jumped out of Tamaki's arms.

"I'm fine guys. I don't need a doctor."

"I'm okay, too."

I put my arm around Haruhi.

"What were you two thinking? You know, neither of you are like Hunny-senpie. You not martial arts masters."

"So what?"

He put a hand on each of our shoulders, looking us straight in the eye.

"Why did you confront them? What made you think that you guys would stand a chance? You two against 3 boys?"

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys & we're girls. We were there, we had to do something. There wasn't any time to think-"

"That's not excuse, you idiot! Don't forget, you two are girls.'

"So what? We're were just supposed to let them have they're ways with us?" "No, but don't try & fight them. Girls can't fight against boys!"

I glared at him.

"It's a pity that the girls can't see you like this; then they'd see you for the sexist pig you are!"

I marched away. Tamaki called to me & told me to come back but I ignore him, angrier than I'd ever been in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

I was in a really, really bad mood for 3 reasons.

I nearly died trying to help people.

Instead of thanking me for my help, _someone_ decided to scold me and make sexist comments about girls fighting boys.

My camera lens got shattered when I tried to help.

But, that day wasn't totally bad.

I reached into my shorts pocket & pulled out a little baggie that held the black pearl that I had found earlier.

I set it on my night stand & went to dinner, expecting an apology.

When I got there, the tension in the room was almost tangible.

Between me, Haruhi, and Tamaki, I was 100% sure everyone else was really awkward.

"Let's dig in Haruhi-chan! These are the crabs we caught! I'll bet they're delicious."

In no time at all, Haruhi was breaking crabs legs in half in a rather violent manner. It was totally freaking the sexist pig out.

I decided to join in on the revengeful fun.

I picked up my own crab legs and I twisted them open, the same kinda motion one would use to ring water out of cloth.

Though, I pretty sure Tamaki was imagining me ringing his neck.

Haruhi ate her crab at incredible speed but I was content with just seeming violent for a second. Then I would cut my crab into pieces and dip them in butter, giving off a rather charming look.

Tamaki decided to baby us.

"Don't you think you've had enough? Give it a rest."

Haruhi said, "Excuse me? I thought that you weren't speaking to us."

She cracked a crab leg in half, sending a piece flying into his face.

I joined her. "That's what I thought too."

I twisted my own crab leg open, also sending a piece flying at Tamaki.

He glared at us.

"You two trying to be cute?"

I smirked. "We don't have to try." Twist. Crack.

Tamaki suddenly pushed himself up from the table, saying "Okay. Fine. I get it. It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care."

"And why are we the ones who are wrong?"

He turned to me & glared.

"We were the fighting good fight & did what we could to help. The last time I checked people got medals for that."

"People don't get metals for stupidity."

I glared right back at him

He was now walking a very thin line.

"Stupidity? What ever do you mean?"

"Kerushii, you almost died!"

"The key-word, 'almost', makes that fact dismissable."

"So, your life is dismissable? Why can't you just swallow your pride and admit that you can't take care of yourself?"

That did it.

I slammed my fist onto the table and shot up, tipping my chair over.

"I've been taking care for 3 god-damn years! And since when do you run my life? Don't EVER tell me what I can and can't do!"

I pushed my self away from the table & stomped out of the dinning room.

I went back to my bed room, seething with anger.

How dare he?

Who did he think he was?

I slipped my glasses off and grabbed my iPod & started listening to some piano music to calm me down.

I looked out my window to see a dark sky that was threatening rain.

It rained the night mom and dad died, too.

I could just imagine what had happened;

The rain was so heavy that it was almost impossible to see anything. And then that drunken bastard with his damn hummer had to be out and about.

The result of these things was simple.

I had to go everything alone.

I had to feed myself. Alone.

I had to go to school. Alone.

I had to feel heartbreak. Alone.

I had to deal with bone marrow that didn't make any blood. Alone.

And that… that male had the nerve to say that I couldn't take care of myself.

What did he know? He'd been living under hoity toity rich brat conditions since the dark day he was born. He couldn't take care of himself worth crap.

My thoughts where interrupted by movement in pocket.

My cell; a text message from _Kyouya Ootori_.

What the hell did he want? I was already in a bad mood.

_Could you come to my room please? We have something important to discuss._

_If it's so important why don't you just pick yourself up and walk down the hall to _my_ room, lazy ass?_

_Think this through for a moment; do you _really _want me in your room? Where all of your secrets are waiting to be found out?_

_Be right there, asshole._

God, I was gonna go insane before this whole thing ended.

I walked down the hall to the butt munch's room and knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door & stepped into the room, closing the door behind me.

Kyouya was just sitting in his room in nothing but pants, with a towel around his shoulders, drinking a water bottle.

He was, also, not wearing his glasses…which was a first.

"Am I interrupting the photo shoot?"

His face did not betray any sign of amusement at my jest.

"Kerushii, it time to set all jokes aside. We have business."

"Oh, this ought to be good."

I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know, Kerushii, because of what happened today, I had to send all the girls apology bouquets. The girls have been looking forward to this trip and that last thing we want to do is disappoint them."

"God forbid." I said sarcastically.

He ignored the joke.

"But, since you and Haruhi were responsible for the incident, I need you two to pay for the bouquets."

I rolled my eyes. "How much do I owe you?"

"300,000 yen."

I looked at him in shock. What were these bouquets made of, solid gold?

"Each bouquet cost 50,000. So the total cost was 600,000. Split that in half and you get the amount that you and Haruhi must pay me back; 300,000 yen."

I wanted to start arguing but then I remembered who I was talking to.

"Can I give you a down payment and get you the rest by the end of our graduating year?"

He looked at me with an unreadable face for a second.

"That can work… but since you're technically working for the club, there's another option open to you."

"I thought you were the type who takes cold hard cash when it comes to debts."

"I'm willing to make an exception."

I didn't like the tone of his voice or the look in eyes. Of course, that just fueled my curiosity to hear what this other option was.

"So what to I need to do?"

Kyouya walked up to me and looked me straight in the eye as he reached his hand behind me.

"Well, what do women…"

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"… usually do for men?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was getting at.

"I'm so outta here!"

He slammed his other hand against the wall, blocking my way out of the room with his arm.

I glared at him.

"Come now. There's nothing wrong with paying for things with your body."

I got right up in his face.

"Neither you nor those flowers are worth it."

This time he got right up in my face.

"And what if I were to tell you that you didn't have a choice in the matter?"

"I would say you are walking a very thin line and are slowly coming closer to an ass kicking."

I ducked under his arm and started marching out of his room when he grabbed my wrist.

The lessons of my self defense classes started skipping through my mind as time seemed to slow down.

He started pulling me towards him.

I turned back to him.

I dropped onto my backside, tugging him downwards in an attempt to get him to let go.

But he hung on.

I kicked my foot out, instinctively, aiming for his tenderness.

He stepped to my right, dodging the kick.

Then, he stepped over me.

Now, was standing over me in a wide stance, his feet at my hips. And he still had a good grip on my wrist.

I was in shock; that move had always worked on other perverts. And he dodged it like it was nothing.

He took my moment of shock to make his move.

He stepped back and pulled me to my feet.

I went to kick him in the stomach.

He, once again stepped to the side, dodging the kick. And then, he swiveled his hip so that my leg would wrap around his waist.

He slammed me against them wall, pressing my leg to his hip and still holding a firm grasp on my wrist.

"You're making this too easy, Kerushii."

I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

I shot my left hand at him, aiming to break his nose with the heel of my hand.

He leaned his head to his left, dodging the blow.

He briefly released my right wrist and took hold of the left one.

Before I could move my right hand, he had both my wrists in his single handed shackle and he was pinning them to the wall.

He pulled me away from the wall, forcing me to hop on my lone leg.

He used all of his power to throw me towards the queen size bed.

Kyouya crawled on top of me immediately after throwing me onto the bed.

He used all of his weight to crush me under him, making it impossible to move my legs.

I pressed my hands against his shoulders, trying to push him off. He took hold of my wrists and pinned my arms down.

"Alight, I've had just about enough of these games."

"But the games have only just begun."

I struggled against him.

"You're wasting your time and energy. This is a fight that you can't win. And you have no one to blame but yourself."

He started kissing and sucking at my neck.

My eyes snapped open.

He was actually serious about this. He was really gonna do this to me.

I started to panic.

I thrashed my head about, trying to get him to stop but I think it just egged him on.

I could feel tears start to sting my eyes.

'No. Don't' cry. Don't beg. Don't scream. Don't show fear. Don't let him find a weakness.'

He lifted himself from my neck & moved to my chest. He took my sweatshirt zipper up in his teeth and slowly started unzipping me.

A tear slipped from the corner of my eye.

'Screw it.'

I squeezed my eyes shut.

I sucked in a big breathe and prayed.

I had one chance.

"HELP!"

Time stopped.

We both froze.

I felt him rise from my zipper.

"Since when do you scream for help?"

I snapped my eyes open to see Kyouya's blank face looking down at me.

He pushed himself off of me.

I shot up, keeping my eyes one him. What was he doing? Was this a trick?

He slipped his glasses on and turned back to me.

"Let me offer you a word of advice Kerushii. Before you tell people that you can take care of yourself…"

He offered me a hand.

"… make sure that you can follow through."

That bastard!

I jumped to my feet, with out any help from him, and slapped him right across the face.

He didn't make any move to stop me.

He just wore his blank face and looked at me.

It was then that I realized I was still crying.

I ran out of the room slamming the door behind me.

'Why? Why am I crying? Why does it hurt? Why do I feel like I've been betrayed again?'

I ran into my room, slamming and locking the door behind me.

I sank to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest.

My cell vibrated again.

_Kyouya Ootori: Forget about the flowers._

I stood up and threw my phone across the room.

I ran my hands through my hair, trying to piece everything together.

My head hurt.

My neck hurt.

My chest hurt.

Everything hurt.

I crawled into bed, pulling the sheets over my head.

I cried my self to sleep and the rain pattered against my window.

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but this was an important one so it had to be perfect.**

**Also, sorry for the length. I guess I got typing happy.**

**Also, just a little fact for anyone whose wondering. You guys know Kerushii's bone marrow problem. Well, I was actually diagnosed with that bone marrow disease almost 2 years ago. I'm not trying to look for pity. I'm just saying that that's where the idea came from.**


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

What was wrong with me?

During the car ride from the Ootori resort to the air port, I just looked out the window, listening to my music. In silence.

The entire plane ride. Silence.

The car ride from the air port to Ouran Academy. Silence.

I just kept lazily nodding my head when ever everyone asked if I was okay.

Everyone except Kyouya. He just ignored me.

The group dropped me off at the academy and I returned to my dorm room. Alone.

…

~Next Day~

I walked into the class room, not feeling any better than I had the day before.

I took all my strength to get up that morning.

I sat at my desk, not saying a word to anyone.

I set my bag down and pulled out my books for class.

That when I noticed; on my desk was a purple package tied with a black ribbon.

I tugged at the ribbon and opened the package.

And inside was a brand new shiny camera lens, exactly like my old one.

I looked toward Tamaki, who was flirting with the ladies again.

'Not a chance.'

I looked towards Kyouya who was just sitting at his desk, looking over what ever it was that he wrote in his little black book.

'… I wonder…'

…

"Alright, class. As you know, we've recently gotten on the subject of William Shakespeare. Well, I've decided to take it a step further. I'm going to put you into groups of varying numbers & you're going to act out a scene from a play of my choosing. You will have to apply different acting techniques to these scenes as well."

Piece of cake. I've been acting out Shakespeare practically since the day I was born.

"Now, I'm going to call out names. I want these people to come up together to be a group. Then, you will get your scene and your acting technique. Once you have these tools, I want to start rehearsing. Now, group one. Kerushii Hendorikusu and Kyouya Ootori?"

'Why am I not surprised?'

Kyouya & I walked to the front of the room, not even looking at each other.

"You two will be performing a scene from 'The Taming of the Shrew.' The scene is Act 2, scene I; the scene where Petruchio meets Kate for the first time."

'Oh, the irony.'

"And your acting technique is improv. When you perform this, everything you do has to be spur of the moment. There for, all you two need to do is memorize your lines. So, I want you two to rehearse separately."

'Thank god!'

Kyouya and I went to separate ends of the room to rehearse.

But, for me, there was no rehearsing. I had memorized that scene ages ago.

…

The next day, I went to the bathroom right before English class & changed into a renaissance style dress. I was green and blue tied died, knee length and it had a bodice top and ½" thick straps. I also wore knee high brown leather boots that had ½" heels.

I walked back into the room.

And Kyouya and I ended being that last group to perform.

We got into places with me to a far side of the room and Kyoya in the middle of the front of the room.

Kyoya began to speak.

"I will attend her here

And woo her with some spirit when she comes.  
Say that she rail; why then I'll tell her plain  
She sings as sweetly as a nightingale:  
Say that she frown, I'll say she looks as clear  
As morning roses newly wash'd with dew:  
Say she be mute and will not speak a word;  
Then I'll commend her volubility,  
And say she uttereth piercing eloquence:  
If she do bid me pack, I'll give her thanks,  
As though she bid me stay by her a week:  
If she deny to wed, I'll crave the day  
When I shall ask the banns and when be married.  
But here she comes; and now, Petruchio, speak."

I walked into the room and took one look at Kyoya. I scoffed at him and marched right past him.

"Good marrow, Kate."

I froze.

"For that's your name I hear."

I smirked and turned back to him.

"Well have you heard, but something hard of hearing:  
They call me Katharina that do talk of me."

"You lie, in faith; for you are call'd plain Kate,…"

I scoffed.

"…And bonny Kate… "

I laughed.

"… and sometimes Kate the curst;"

I glared at him. He advance on me and got right up in my face.

"But Kate, the prettiest Kate in Christendom  
Kate of Kate Hall, my super-dainty Kate,  
For dainties are all Kates, and therefore, Kate,  
Take this of me, Kate of my consolation;"

He took my hand and bent to kiss it but I ripped it away form him. He looked back up at me, faking a smile.

"Hearing thy mildness praised in every town,  
Thy virtues spoke of, and thy beauty sounded,"

He slipped his hand under my chin and lifted it, acting as though he were admiring my features.

"Yet not so deeply as to thee belongs,

Myself am moved to woo thee for my wife."

I looked at him in amusement.

"Moved! in good time: let him that moved you hither  
Remove you hence:"

I threw my arm out, brushing him to the side as I marched past him. I looked back at him.

"I knew you at the first  
You were a moveable."

He took hold of my wrist as I walked away.

"Why, what's a moveable?"

"A join'd-stool."

I attempted to rip away from him but he just pulled me back. He knelt down and forced me onto his knee.

"Thou hast hit it: come, sit on me."

I struggled against him but held a good grip.

"Asses are made to bear, and so are you!"

He rested his hand on my stomach.

"Women are made to bear, and so are you."

"No such jade as you, if me you mean."

"Alas! good Kate, I will not burden thee;"

He pushed me off his knee, making me land right on my ass.

I glared up at his smirking face.

'He's enjoying this far too much.'

"For, knowing thee to be but young and light-"

I did a backwards summersault to my feet.

"Too light for such a swain as you to catch;  
And yet as heavy as my weight should be."

I turned my back to him and crossed my arms. I could feel him creeping towards me.

"Should be! should-buzz!"

"Well ta'en, and like a buzzard."

"O slow-wing'd turtle! shall a buzzard take thee?"

"Ay, for a turtle, as he takes a buzzard."

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Come, come, you wasp; i' faith, you are too angry."

I turned to him and pressed my index finger to his chest. I pushed him back, keeping him at an arms length.

"If I be waspish, best beware my sting."

Kyouya took hold of my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"My remedy is then, to pluck it out."

I ripped out of his grasp.

"Ay, if the fool-"

I lightly back handed his shoulder, referring to him as the fool.

"-could find it where it lies,"

I started marching away.

"Who knows not where a wasp does  
wear his sting? In his tail."

He slapped my ass.

I whipped around slapped him right across the face. Some of the girls in the room gasped at my action. Kyouya looked at me in shock.

"In her tongue."

"Whose tongue?"

Me: "Yours, if you talk of tails: and so farewell."

I made a motion with my hands that told him, "Shoo Shoo! Go away!" Then, I commenced my marching away.

"What, with my tongue in your tail?"

Everyone laughed at the remark while I growled under my breath. I turned back to glare at him and his eyes were giving off triumph.

'I don't think either of us are acting any more.'

"Nay, come again,  
Good Kate; I am a gentleman."

I gave a flourishing bow to emphasize that gentleman part.

I smiled bitterly at him and got right up in his face.

"That. I'll. Try."

I slapped him again.

He slowly turned his head back to me, glaring at me.

"I swear… I'll cuff you, if you strike again."

I looked back at him in mock fear. I turned to our audience with a face that said, 'Oh! Tough guy!'

I gave him a passing smirk and began to walk away.

I doubled back and went to back hand him with my right hand.

He caught me by the wrist and twisted my arm behind my back, forcing me to my knees all the while.

He placed his free hand on my forehead and pulled it back that I was looking up at him.

"So may you lose your arms!  
If you strike me, you are no gentleman;  
And if no gentleman, why then no arms!"

He suddenly, pushed me forward so that I was lying on my stomach.

I felt him straddle me and sit on my hips.

"A herald, Kate? O, put me in thy books!"

Self dense classes kicked in.

I stretched my left arm out which gave me freedom to role onto my back. I almost knocked him off when I did this but he held firm.

I pushed my hands against his shoulders.

"What is your crest? a coxcomb?"

"A combless cock, so Kate will be my hen."

I grabbed him by his shirt collar and kicked. This threw us into a back wards summersault that ended with me on top of him.

"No cock of mine; you crow too like a craven."

Kyouya used his own momentum to role us to the side so that he had the upper hand again.

He took hold of my face between his thumb and index finger.

"Nay, come, Kate, come; you must not look so sour."

This time, I kicked so that he was the only who was thrown into a summersault. Once he was off of me, I jumped to my feet and glared at him.

"It is my fashion, when I see a crab."

Kyouya got to his feet, faked an innocent smile and advanced on me.

"Why, here's no crab; and therefore look not sour."

"Oh, There is, there is."

"Then show it me."

I held my hand up right in front of his face.

"Had I a glass, I would."

Once again, he took hold of my wrist.

"What, you mean my face?"

I ripped away from his grip.

"Well aim'd of such a young one."

He took hold of my face again.

"Now, by Saint George, I am too young for you."

As a mocking gesture I grabbed hold of his nose.

"Yet you are wither'd."

"'Tis with cares." Because of his closed off nose, his voice was so hilariously nasally that everyone in the room cracked up at the sound of it. This brought a smirk to my face.

I slightly jerked at his nose, just to mess with him.

"I care not."

I let go of his nose. Before I could make a move to walk away has arms came over me in an arm lock forcing my arms to my side and making them immobile. And, of course, he forced me against his chest while he was at it.

"Nay, hear you, Kate: in sooth you scape not so."

I glared at him and struggled to get my arms free.

"I chafe you, if I tarry:"

I looked him straight in the eye to get my point across.

"Let. Me. Go."

He turned me so that my back was to him. He crossed my arms in front of me and took hold of my hands, restraining me again.

"No, not a whit: I find you passing gentle.  
'Twas told me you were rough and coy and sullen,  
And now I find report a very liar;"

My struggling was finally starting to pay off; his grip was weakening.

Then, he turned me to face him again. He reached behind me, took hold of my wrists and crossed my arms behind me.

"For thou are pleasant, gamesome, passing courteous,  
But slow in speech, yet sweet as spring-time flowers:  
Thou canst not frown, thou canst not look askance,"

He got right up in my face to the point where are lips were just about to meet.

"Nor bite the lip, as angry wenches will,"

I took a snap at him, attempting to bite his nose off. He flinched away just before it was too late.

He released my wrists and slipped his arms right under my armpits, lacing his fingers on my back. He pulled me into a dip while I was still limp with shock of his new move.

"Nor hast thou pleasure to be cross in talk,  
But thou with mildness entertain'st thy wooers,  
With gentle conference, soft and affable."

He hooked his foot around the ankle of the foot I had all my weight on. He quickly kicked, tripping and making me land on my back.

My ankle throbbed in pain. He had twisted it during his last move.

I rubbed my foot while he circled me, continuing his line in a mocking manner.

"Why does the world report that Kate doth limp?  
O slanderous world! Kate like the hazel-twig  
Is straight and slender and as brown in hue  
As hazel nuts and sweeter than the kernels.  
O, let me see thee walk: thou dost not halt."

Kyouya was now standing behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and glared at him.

"Go, fool…, and whom thou keep'st command."

I returned to my aching foot.

Kyouya suddenly grabbed me by my forearm and pulled me to my feet.

Once I was standing, he bent down and swept his arm into my calf.

The next thing I knew, he was carrying me bridal style.

His own subtle, little way of mocking me.

"Did ever Dian so become a grove  
As Kate this chamber with her princely gait?  
O, be thou Dian, and let her be Kate;  
And then let Kate be chaste and Dian sportful!"

I jumped out of his arms. I kicked him in the back of the knee, forcing him to bend over. Then, I put him in a head lock.

"Where did you study all this goodly speech?"

"It is extempore, from my mother-wit."

"A witty mother! Witless…"

I smacked him upside the head with my free hand.

"… else her son."

"Am I not wise?"

"Yes; keep you warm."

"Marry, so I mean, sweet Katharina…"

He took hold of my free arm and dragged me to the floor. He looked at me with the same eyes he gave me during our trip to Okinawa

"in thy bed:"

This wasn't acting; none of it was.

And I didn't like that serious look in his eye.

I backed away from him.

He got to his feet and advanced on me again, forcing me to continue to back up.

"And therefore, setting all this chat aside,  
Thus in plain terms: your father hath consented  
That you shall be my wife; your dowry 'greed on;  
And, Will you, nill you, I will marry you."

I hit the wall.

'Shit!'

Kyouya knelt down to my eye level, and that look was still in his eye.

"Now, Kate, I am a husband for your turn;  
For, by this light, whereby I see thy beauty,  
Thy beauty, that doth make me like thee well,  
Thou must be married to no man but me;  
For I am he am born to tame you Kate,  
And bring you from a wild Kate…"

He lightly pressed his index finger to my forehead. He trailed it down the middle of my face until it was pressed to my lips.

"to a Kate  
Conformable as other household Kates."

The bell rang. Class was over.

My heart was beating fast.

The pain in my cheat came back.

All I could hear was a little voice in my head, screaming at me.

'RUN! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR OWN SAKE! HE'S SERIOUS! HE'S COMING AFTER YOU! IF YOU DON'T RUN, THAT WOUND IN YOUR HEART WILL NEVER HEAL! SO STAND UP AND RUN!'

I jumped to my feet, ran past Kyouya and ran out of the room, not even bothering to grab my bag or my books.


	12. Chapter 12

**REWRITTEN CHAPTER!**

Part 12

Thunder boomed.

Lighting lit up the sky.

Cold rain pelted the ground, furiously.

And I ran.

I ran through the school.

I ran through the court yard.

I just kept running. Foolishly thinking that, if I kept running, everything would just disappear.

I couldn't handle this. Not again.

I didn't stop running until I reached the edge of the school property.

There were a handful of medium sized trees hidden in the corner of the land. That was where I went to think all though out the year.

I reached a tree and used it to keep my balance as I pressed my forehead to it.

I felt light-headed. Like I was going to collapse at any minute.

The cold rain pelted my skin and it felt almost liberating.

I turned my back to the tree and leaned against it, raising my face to the sky with closed eyes.

'Mom? Dad? I miss you. I need you. I wish you were here. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do.'

I slid to the ground and leaned against the tree.

I was so tired.

…

I don't know how long I sat there and just let the rain hit my face.

Everything was speeding through my mind over and over again. From the first day I arrived to that scene in English, I kept looking for the part where everything I had wanted to avoid began.

I, suddenly, felt his eyes on me.

I snapped my eyes open and looked at the boy in front of me.

We both looked at each other with unreadable faces, silently challenging one another.

That little voice in my head was screaming for me to run away again, but I held my ground; I ran away from him once. Running away from him again would mean showing weakness and in this situation, one tiny weakness tips the scale in unimaginable amounts.

I just sat, looking at him with narrows eyes.

He started walking closer to me.

He stopped when he was just in front of me.

"If you've got something to say, you should say it, Ootori."

He just looked at me, not saying a word.

"Fine then."

I took hold of a branch and pulled myself to my feet.

That's when he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the tree.

"What the he-?"

He pressed his lips to mine, shutting me up.

My eyes went wide and I froze.

My whole body went cold while my lips were burning. I couldn't think.

He pulled away just looked at me for a moment.

He released my shoulders.

And just turned and walked away.

I slid back to the ground.

'What... the hell? What was that all about? What does this mean? Why did I let him do it? Why didn't I push him away? Stupid!'

I looked up to the sky and let the rain pelt my face.

A smiled stretched across my face as I closed my eyes.

The rain always felt so good against my skin.

There were days when I would just go out into the rain and just dance in it.

I loved the rain.

I snapped my eyes open in realization.

The best I can explain it is this; before mom and dad's accident, the rain always made me sad. But it was the kinda sad that also made you happy.

But since the crash, the rain had only made me depressed sad.

Now that sad happy feeling was back.

What had changed?


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTICE: CHAPTER 12 HAS BEEN REWRITTEN! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE REWRITTEN VERSION, THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE NO SENSE, SO GO READ!**

Part 13

For the entire week after the incident with Kyouya, I hadn't really been myself.

I was quieter. Less sarcastic.

And Kyouya was keeping his distance from me.

In fact we weren't even throwing insults at each other.

I was so confused.

…

Another day in the Host Club.

Only that day and for the day after that, afternoon classes would be cancelled.

Ouran was hosting and Expo for the cultural clubs of other schools.

Which means that for the boys in the host club, there was fresh female meat to be had.

This time, the guys were all dressed up like medieval nights and squires, ready to pull out their prince charming speeches on the ladies.

I was in a red medieval dress with my hair braided back.

I sat at the piano with my music, making slight musical changes here and there.

I was starting to get worried though; Haruhi hadn't shown yet.

'Where is she?'

That's when the doors to the host club were pushed open, revealing to girls in the uniforms of a different school.

Tamaki was throwing out his Knight in Shining armor speech, making me tune him out.

But then on of these girls said, "Oh, my. Do you really think you'd be able to protect us? That's awfully arrogant of you, wouldn't you agree?"

'Oh, this oughta be good.'

I looked up and watched everything unfold.

"You think that's what a woman wants you hear. Well, you're wrong."

"Come on. Give him a break, Sister Suzeruon. Men are just lowly life forms who don't care about anything other than perpetuating the testosterone laden image. By protecting us, he is actually attempting to disguise the fact that he is weak and unable of, even, protecting himself."

A bit on the harsh side but diffinately had truth to it.

Tamaki stood up from his charming kneeling position.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh. Fine then. What do women, like you want to hear?"

An unfamiliar voice chimed in.

"Maybe something like 'I would never leave my lover alone'."

We all looked to the door of the host club to find Haruhi with a tall brunette who was wearing the same school uniform as the new girls.

The brunette started throwing Haruhi around, romantically.

"If we fight, it'll be together. If we fail we fail together. Even if I were to die, I promise you that I will never leave your side, my love.

Then, she pecked Haruhi's hand.

Tamaki start freaking out while everyone else just looked at them in shock.

I was a bit surprised to, but, in my opinion, this chick was no weird than Tamaki so I just kinda shrugged it off.

The 3 school girls started talking about Haruhi and how the brunette knew that Haruhi was a girl.

They all started fondeling Haruhi when Tamaki went running at them, yelling them to not touch Haruhi with out his permission.

Brunette threw her fist right into Tamaki's face, yelling, "Leave her alone!"

Tamaki crawled away from the girls, babbleing about how the chick just punched him in the face.

I smirked.

"It's about time somebody hit him in the face. I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

Silence fell over the room.

I looked away from my music to find that everyone was staring at me.

"What?"

The 3 schools girls ran up to me and looked my right in the face.

"Um, hi?"

Suddenly, brunette started hugging my head.

"A second maiden? How many have you punks kidnapped."

What?

Tamaki came charging again.

"Get off of Kerushii right now!"

Another punch to the face by brunette.

Kyouya chimed in.

"Those uniforms. I assumed you ladies are from the Lobelia Girls Academy."

Brunette let go of my head and smirked at the boys.

"That's correct."

The girls, suddenly, threw off their uniforms.

After a very dramatic performance by these girls we found out that the brunette leader was called BeniBara., the blonde was called Suzuran, and the short red-head was know as Hinaguki. We also found out that these girls were a part of Lobelia's, so called, Zuka Club.

According to Renge, Lobelia Zuka Club was made up of strong women who thought that the female gender was the superior gender in every way. And the top members of the Zuka Club were, more or less, the musical theatre majors who put on musical performances for their school.

Then, these girls started monologuing about why women are superior, why men are inferior, and how relationships between 2 girls were perfectly aloud because they were based on equality. I

They had very good points. Men have oppressed women for god-knows-how long and all relationships should be based on equality.

"I'm glad we decided to perform here. It was fun to sneak a peak at the 'notorious' Ouran Host Club."

BaniBara rested her hands on mine and Haruhi's shoulders.

"And to think they're dragging these sweet young girls down with them."

She went back into monologue mode again, talking about how the actions of the Host Club was demeening towards women as the boys were fooling women into pretend romances.

She was pretty much saying everything that I had felt about this Host Club and any men who were like the boys in the Host Club.

I was starting to like the thinking of these girls.

Haruhi made some coffee for them and for me and we all started talking when Tamaki came charging at us _again_.

He ended up sticking his finger in the coffee and he burned himself.

'Klutz.'

Haruhi wrapped his finger up for him but once she was done, BeniBara pulled Haruhi into her arms while the other two Zuke girls sandwiched me into a hug.

"Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow these maidens to stay here. We'll prepare their paper work had have them transferred to Lobelia at once. And we'll welcome her into the Zuka Club."

What?

Haruhi pulled away from BeniBara.

"Hey! Just wait a second, will ya?"

I pushed the other girls off the me.

"Yeah, you can't just make the decision for us transfer without asking us if we want to."

"There seems to been some misunderstandings here."

Haruhi tried to tell the girls that everything they said about the Host Club was bit harsh, but it seems that most of the things they said were harsh truths.

We even found out that Kyouya sold Haruhi's pencil without her permission. What a shock.

I tuned everyone out, just a moment.

'Wait a minute. Would going to Lobelia really be that bad?'

BeniBara told us to think about the offer to come to Lobelia They would come in the next day for the answer. Then, the girls just left.

Haruhi glared at the host club and said that she was going to go think about the offer.

"I'll go with you. We can go to my dorm room, if you want."

"Sure."

We walked out of the Host Club and went to my dorm room.

I sat on my bed while Haruhi took my desk chair.

"Would it really be that bad if we left?"

Haruhi looked at me.

"Think about it. Those Zuka Club Girls are no crazier than the Host Boys, so we wouldn't be any worse off there."

"True."

"You wouldn't have to worry about people finding out that you're a girl."

"Valid point."

"… We wouldn't have to deal with all the games that these assholes put us through."

"… Uh-uh…"

"Honestly, it sounds like a good deal to me."

"… So why are trying to convince yourself to do it…"

I looked at her in shock.

"You're not listing off the reason to convince me. You're trying to convince yourself."

I looked down.

She was right.

I knew that, with everything that's been happening, maybe leaving Ouran was the best thing for me to do.

But something was telling me to stay.

Haruhi came and sat down nest to me.

"It's Kyouya-sempei, isn't it?"

How'd she know?

She rubbed my back.

"I… I've never been so confused before."

I rest my head on her shoulder.

"What should I do?"

"Whatever you think is best."

…

**THANK YOU ALL FOR TELLING ME YOUR OPINIONS ON WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH MY STORY. I'VE MADE MY DECISION… AND YOU GONNA HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT WHAT I'VE CHOSEN TO DO. ;P**


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

As it turns out, the school asked me to sing for the Last of the Cultural Club Expo.

And I knew just what I wanted to sing. Whether he was listening or not.

I came out onto the stage in a gold vintage dress that had spegehtti cross straps and went to me knees. 2-inch gold heels adorned my feet. My was in a fancy, curly bun.

I stood in front of the mic and nodded to let the music start.

_If I were a boy even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted  
And go drink beer with the guys_

_And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
'Cause they stick up for me_

_If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

_If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleeping alone_

_I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
'Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waiting for me to come home, to come home_

_If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

_It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong_

_But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
And you don't understand, oh  
How it feels to love a girl  
Someday you wish you were a better man_

_You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause you're taking her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed  
But you're just a boy_

Everyone applauded as I took a bow.

I walked off stage and headed to the Host Club room.

'This is it.'

…

On my way to the Club, room.

I ran into Haruhi.

"Nice job today, Kerushii."

"Thanks Haruhi."

"Have you decided?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

We found the Lobelia girls waiting for us in front of the Club room.

"Hi, young maidens"

"We've come for your decisions. Are you both prepared to leave?"

"We're ready to confront those Ouran Host Club idiots and set things straight once and for all."

I really didn't like how they assumed that we were going to leave when we hadn't even given them our answer yet. It's was kinda rude.

We pushed the doors to the club room open.

And we found that it was pitch black inside.

Suddenly, we heard voices start to sing, "Ouran". Much like how the Lobelia girls sang for us the day before.

'What… the… hell…?"

The lights came on.

And my jaw dropped to the floor.

Every single one of the Host Club members, except for Mori, were in some fancy, pastel colored dresses and wearing makeup. And even Mori's our fit was extremely over the op fancy.

The Lobelia girls thought that the boys were insulting and mocking them. But the way Tamaki put it is that they were starting the, so called, 'Freebie Campaign'. Apparntly, we were supposed to look at the host club members not only as 'brothers' but also as 'sisters'. It was a way for us to have 'feminine bonding' while staying in the Host Club.

Every single one of the members came up to me an Haruhi and greeted us in their own feminine ways.

"Do you idiots really think you can win them over like this? I've had enough of this foolishness?"

I couldn't take it anymore.

A stifled laugh escaped my lips.

I tried to bite my lip but it didn't help.

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hide my smile.

All the while, Haruhi was bursting out laughing, not even trying to hide it.

"THIS IS TOO MUCH!"

"I'LL SAY!"

"I DON'T EVEN GET WHAT YOU'RE TYRING TO DO!"

"YOU GUYS ARE ACTUALLY WEARING DRESSES WILLINGLY? HAHAHA!"

"WE KNEW YOU WERE A BUNCH OF GOOF BALLS BUT GEEZ!"

"'GOOF BALLS' IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT, I THINK!"

By that time, we were rolling around on the floor, crying because we were laughing so hard.

Hunny, Hikaru, and Kouru started chasing Haruhi around the room, trying to get her to call them 'sisters', which was making her laugh even harder.

I on the other hand, was whipping out my cell phone, taking as many pictures as I possibly could.

Especially of Kyouya.

Hikaru decided to explain what was going on.

"We did this because we don't want you guys to leave the Host Club."

Haruhi just smiled.

Benibar asked, "Well, maiden, have you made a choice?"

Haruhi got to her feet.

"Yeah, I have. I'm sorry, but you're clubs not for me. I think the idea of a girls school is great and your views are very unique and interesting but I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future so while I appreciate your offer, I really already knew that I was never going to leave Ouran Academy."

BeniBara turned to me.

"And you?"

I got to my feet as well.

'What should I say?'

I looked at Kyouya out of the corner of my eye.

I needed to be careful how I word my answer and what reasons I give for my answer. I couldn't say something that could be used as a black mail tool.

'Got it.'

"With all due respect, I need to stay here. Some one needs to make sure these boys don't drive Haruhi insane. And besides, walking away from something I've already started isn't my style."

Tamaki started asking us why we acted the way we did if we knew we weren't going to leave.

'Clueless.'

"We're not going to give up on you, maidens."

We looked at Beni.

"I swear this to you; some day, we'll come and rescue you both from this place and when we do we'll abolish the Ouran Host Club!"

'Well, I have to admit, when it come to commitment, she certainly is not lacking.'

The Lobelia girls left.

"Kerushii."

I turned to Kyouya.

"I must ask… what are you going to do with the picture you took with your phone."

I smirked at him.

"Can you say 'Facebook'?"

The doors to club slammed shut.

I turned to see Hikaru and Kouru locking them.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

I smirked at Kyoya.

I held my open phone to my side and, secretly, pressed the button to turn it off.

I needed, at least, 5 minutes before I was in the clear.

"Oh, come on. This evens out the Blackmail playing field. You've got my medical past. I've got you guys in drag. It's a stale mate."

I felt the Hikaru and Kaoru's hands on my shoulders.

"You don't get it.'

"Kyouya-sempie never likes stalemates when it comes to black mail."

They both whispered in my ear.

"Plus, if the whole school sees these pictures… well, things can get ugly."

I slipped my phone into my pocket.

I took hold of Hikaru and Kaoru's wrists and pulled them over my back, throwing them to the ground.

"Things'll get ugly if you get in my way."

"Now, now, Kerushii; what have I told you about making claims that you can't fallow through on?"

I glared at Kyouya.

"What have I told you about underestimating me?"

I turned on my heel at started walking to the door.

Just as I was about to unlock it, I heard the familiar sound of Hunny, flying through the air. And he was coming closer.

I threw myself onto the floor and rolled to the side one nano-second before he crashed down in the exact place I was standing in.

I gritted my teeth.

A shadow loomed over me.

Mori.

I brought my leg around, hooking it behind his. He fell right onto his ass.

I jumped to my feet, ready for whatever was coming next.

Tamaki came charging at me… and he tripped on his dress.

I looked down at him with a sweat drop.

"Enough of this."

I looked up to see Kyouya. His hair extensions, fan and gloves were on the ground.

The next thing I knew, he was jumping out of his dress. And he was wearing nothing but boxers underneath.

My faces went hot and my eyes went wide.

He started advancing towards me.

When I tried to move away, I found that Hunny was clinging to my legs, making it impossible to move.

'Come on. Do something to buy some time.'

I slipped my phone out of my pocket.

"You want it?"

I stuck my phone right in my cleavage.

"Go get it."

Kyouya stopped advancing on me.

Silence fell over the room.

Kyouya pointed to my chest.

"I'll go down there."

I gave him the craziest look I could. "But you won't come up alive."

He advanced as he chuckled.

"There you go, making those idol threats again."

He reached out towards my chest.

I took hold of his arm, right where his arm and hand joints meet. Holding someone's wrist in this particular spot will hurt that person, at the very least. If you're lucky, the squeeze will make that person's hand go limp.

I forced Kyouya's arm above our heads.

He tried to reach down with his other hand but I grabbed that one in the exact same place and pushed in above our heads.

By now, our noses were just barely touching and we were staring each other down like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, Kyouya got a smirk on his face.

He pressed his torso to mine… slightly lifting my chest upward.

I gritted my teeth.

"Sicko…"

"As if you weren't asking for it."

He pressed harder, lifting my chest higher.

Suddenly, I heard something hit the floor.

"GOT IT, KYO-CHAN!"

I looked down to find that my phone had fallen through my shirt and landed to the floor, were it was scooped up by Hunny.

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Kyouya pushed me backwards onto my ass.

The all grouped around my phone in the middle of the room.

I jumped to my feet and started charging.

I jumped, yelling a war cry.

I froze in mid air.

I looked down to find myself over Mori's shoulder.

I started banging on my fists on his back and kicked my legs trying to get him to let go of me.

Suddenly, all was silent, save my protests and the group was looking at me.

I relaxed and smirked at them, raising my arms in 'what are you gonna do?' gesture.

"Sorry, boys, but I just needed to buy myself some time. See, if my phone is turned off and it stays off for, at least, 5 minutes, it goes into lock down mode. So, once it's turned back on, you need a 4-digit code to get to anything on the phone, including pictures. I'm the only one who knows the code. Guess what that means boys?"

Silence.

"I win!"

I started laughing evilly, not caring how insane I looked.

"You haven't won yet."

I looked at Kyouya with amusement.

"Give it up, Kyoya! You got nothing!"

"On the contrary; we've got plenty of information on you and, if I had to guess, this 4 digit code would be a significant date. And, if I'm wrong about that, we also have a changing with an outside lock. Mori?"

Mori started carrying me over to the changing room, despite my protests.

He dropped me to my feet and pushed me into the changing room.

I ran for the doors.

They slammed shut right in front of me.

I tried turning the handles.

Locked.

I started banging on the doors, cursing and yelling at the boys to let me out.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

It had been an entire hour.

5 of the hosts had been in and out of my new cell, trying to persuade me to tell them the code to my phone.

All had failed.

Then, it was time for the real challenge.

I heard him come in.

I pulled my head phones over my ears, turned on my iPod and turned the volume up to max.

I picked my pencil back up and returned to working on my Algebra home work.

I felt his hands slide over my shoulders. He began messaging my knotted back.

'Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him.'

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me from behind, pressing his chest into my back. I could feel his cell phone in his chest pocket where he always kept it.

He rested his chin on my shoulder.

He planted kisses on my neck and cheek.

'Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him.'

He released me from my hug and walked around the couch.

He sat down right next to me.

He slipped my head phones off my ears.

I replaced them.

He slipped them off again.

I replaced with a sigh.

He slipped them off _again_.

I raised my hand to readjust them but he took hold of my wrist, stopping me.

He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to my ear.

'He's taking advantage of me again.'

I tried to rip out of his gasp but he tightened his grip and took the opportunity.

He pushed me onto my back and lay on top off me, taking hold of my other wrist and wrapping my arms around his waist while he nuzzled my neck.

My hands brushed against his back pockets.

And one of them contained a cell phone.

My cell phone.

I shot my eyes open in realization. And I smirked.

I stopped fighting his grasp and his touch.

I gave a light sigh.

His grip on my hands loosened.

He was buying the whole act.

He released my wrists and rested his hands on my shoulders.

I pressed my hands to his back and slowly slid them down.

'Almost there.'

I dug my hand into his back pocket and clenched my hand around my phone.

"Yoink!"

I ripped my hand out and pushed Kyouya off of me, sending him rolling to the floor.

I grabbed the back of the couch and jumped over it, making a beeline for the dressing room door.

"See ya', wouldn't wanna be ya'."

I threw the dressing room doors opening and ran out of the club room before any of the club members had chance to react.

I ran for my life. And I didn't stop until I was safely locked in my dormitory room.

Once there, I collapsed to the floor, taking the time to catch my breath.

Once I could breathe again, I smiled and started laughing, hysterically.

I jumped up and down on my bed, yelling, "I DID IT! I GOT 'IM! I BEAT OOTORI AT HIS OWN GAME! SUCK ON THIS, ASSHOLE!"

I grabbed my stereo remote and blasted my music as loud as I could stand.

I crack open a 2 liter bottle of Soda and grabbed some frozen custard from my mini fridge.

This was a day worth celebrating.

I changed into my comfortable sweats and sat on the floor.

I pulled out my lap top and the cable that allowed me to hook my phone up to my lap top.

I pulled my phone out.

The screen immediately lit up.

Which meant it was on… at least, since I nicked it from Ootori's pocket.

And it was open to my Menu screen.

I immediately went to my pictures to see if the evidence was still there.

It was. Every single picture was still saved to my phone.

I thought about everything that had happened, hoping that none of the boys figured out the code; that the right buttons just happened to be pressed while they were in Ootori's pocket or when I was running.

But all the clues were not in my favor.

Kyouya was too careless.

He didn't even make a move to take the lead back.

The doors were unlocked when I ran out.

No one made a move to stop me.

There was no denying it.

Kyouya had figured out the code.

0707. July 7th. The day I was diagnosed.

And he let me get off, scot free.

I didn't get the better of him at all. He got the better of me.

Suddenly, I didn't feel like frozen custard. Or soda. Or music. Or putting anything up on Facebook.

I just wanted to sleep.

I crawled into bed.

'Will things ever go my way?'

And with that, I was asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

I ran my hand through my hair, exhausted.

"You okay? You look tired."

I was sitting with Haruhi, having our normal lunch.

I lazy nodded to answer her question.

"I just had … an active day yesterday."

"No crap. Running around, trying to keep your phone from the guys. Wait… ther's more to it, isn't there?"

She looked at me suspiciously.

I gave her a lopsided smile, letting her know that she was right but I didn't want to talk about it in public.

She thought for a moment and, then, said, "Since you live on campus, I bet the school kinda becomes an eye sore and you probably want to get away. So, why don't you come over to my house for a sleep over."

I smiled at her.

"Sounds like a plan."

…

4:00

I, finally, arrived at Haruhi's place with my duffle bag and 2 supermarket bags full of sleep over goodies and movies.

It was, actually, really refreshing to see the apparments.

I hit Haruhi's call button and she immediately answered the door with a smile.

She invited me in. I looked around the place & inhaled the scents of a loving family.

I removed my shoes and stepped into Haruhi's living room.

A woman with long, crimson hair was sitting at the table.

She looked at me and smiled, imeadiatly jumping up and pulling me into a hug.

"Oh! You must Kerushii, Haruhi's best friend! I've heard so much about you! I'm Haruhi's father, Ranka! I'm so happy to meet you!"

Oh. Haruhi's dad was a cross dresser.

'Guess it runs in the family.'

I was shocked that he was being so welcoming.

But I didn't push him away.

I didn't even stand limply while he hugged me.

I couldn't… he was too much like dad.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing him with everything I had to miss my dad with.

"Nice to meet you, sir…"

I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

He let go of me and smiled down at me.

I returned the smile.

Haruhi turned to me.

"I still need to get some things straightened out. I'll just be a minute."

"Cool."

With that, Haruhi went off to another room in the house, leaving me alone with her dad.

We smiled at each other again.

The, he ran his thumb over my cheek, where my tear and fallen.

I was a little embarrassed that he noticed.

I looked down at my feet.

"So, is it mom or dad?"

I knew he was asking who it was I was crying for.

"Dad… he always pulled me into the bear hugs to."

He rested his hand on my head.

"You really are an incredible girl. Not many can take care of themselves at you age, especially after such a tragic loss."

I looked up at him.

"So don't let those boys tell you that you can't do some thing. You've done things they could never imagen."

I smiled at him, though I was shocked that he knew that there had been speculation among the hosts on whether or not I could take care of myself.

"Of course… one did what he did because he honestly cares about you."

My jaw dropped to the floor.

He flashed me a smile and Haruhi came back into the room.

"I wish I could join you two for dinner but I'm afraid I have to work late tonight and I won't be back until tomorrow morning. Besides, you probably don't want an old man around while you two need girl time. Well, I just wanted to meet you before I left. Have fun tonight!"

"Thanks you, sir!"

"Bye, dad!"

And with that, he was out of the door.

I turned to Haruhi.

"So, how much did you tell him?"

"Everything."

…

10:00 p.m.

Haruhi and I had spent the hours feasting on pizza, potato chips, snaks, junk for, soda, and, of course, POCKY!

We spent our time watching movies, suffering the next and just talking.

"Okay, spill. What happen with you phone?"

"Well… Kyouya figured out the code to my phone. But he didn't delete the picture. He even let me steal it back and get away with it."

"Why?"

"… I don't know. But, when I realized it, I was so… mad."

"Why?"

"Because… just once, I want to get the better of him. After all his blackmailing, schemeing and lying, he deserves to get a good shot of his own gin."

She took hold of my hand.

"Maybe, he's not lying."

I looked at her, knowing what she meant.

"How can I trust him?"

"I know it's a cheesey line but, listen to your heart."

Well, some help that is. Listen to the thing that's constantly yelling at me to get away from Kyouya.

…

Haruhi and I had a late night but that didn't stop us from getting up in a timely manner and getting groceries for Haruhi's family.

We were walking back to Haruhi's apartment, talking and laughing like the friends that we were.

Suddenly, we noticed that there was an expensive car parked out in front of the building. All of Haruhi's neighbors were crowded around the car.

'PLEASE NO! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE NO!'

The hosts filed out of the car.

'Of course…'


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

"This building is what you would call an agraget commoner dwelling. Haruhi's home is just one of the many units in this building."

What are we? Bears?

Kyouya never ceased to find ways to degrade the _middle_ class.

And of course, Tamaki was at the front of this whole delivered-to-your-door hassle.

"Now, listen up men. DON'T YOU FORGET! We must be polite. This is a casual, we-just-happened-to-be-in-the-neighborhood kinda 're not here to judge the Fujioka family's lifestyle. The words shabby, cramped, and run-down are absolutely forbidden!"

I whispered to Haruhi, "Do you want the first punch or can I have the honors?"

She didn't answer; she was just that mad.

"Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father and cause them to ask us to leave."

"Well, it's too late for that! Go away!"

They all turn and looked at us. And most of them became very afraid.

They tried to flatter us by complimenting our clothes. With Haruhi, they were telling the truth. Her pink dress was pretty cute on her. But with me, I knew they were lying. I was wearing a grey blue shirt that went all the way to mid-thighs and had a fitted gore pleat. I also wore jeans and knee-high, brown leather boots with 2-inch heels.

"Shut up! Get the hell outta here!"

"But Kerushii's here, too and you're not telling her to leave!"

"I was invited, blondie!"

Soon, Haruhi's land lady showed up, questioning about the hosts. She assumed they were Yakuza since they were driving fancy foreign cars and she offerd to call the police for us.

That's when Tamaki stepped in and took the land ladies hand.

"Please to meet you, madame."

'Wait for it….'

"My name's Suoh. I'm one of Haruhi and Kerushii's friends."

Not exactly the term I would have used to describe him.

"My goodness! Well, aren't you just adorable."

With a flick of his hair, Haruhi said, "And he's got her."

"Shit! He moves quick!"

The land lady wandered off, offering to bring us some snacks later that day.

We went up the stairs of the appartment building and stopped right in front of Haruhi's door.

We were intending to only let them have a look inside but then, Hunny butted in and said that he'd brought cakes. Clearly, this visit was not intended to be just a quick hi and hello.

Haruhi unlocked the apartment door and let the boys take a look.

They all kept making these really annoying commets about the size of the place, the layout, etc.

Haruhi made us some African Tea that the twins brought with them.

Suddenly, Souh pulled them aside.

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing? Don't be so mean to her you idiots!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're trying to embarrass her by asking for that African tea. Look! She has no idea how she's supposed to prepare it!"

"She doesn't even have a tea pot!"

"And she's too embarrassed to tell us that she doesn't! I'm sorry, Haruhi. You don't have to go to all that trouble. We don't need any tea. We'd be fine with a glass of water."

"What? It's no trouble. Besides, I've already made it."

I just looked at a speechless Suoh and twins.

"Wow. You reeeeaaaallllly underestimate us, don't you?"

They didn't say anything in response.

Even after that, Suoh and the twins kept going on about not embarrassing Haruhi because of her way of life. It was really annoying.

Hunny passed out the cakes while Haruhi passed out the tea.

"Ke-chan, what sake do you want!"

I held up my box of chocolate pocky, which I had been nibbling on since we got back from the super market. In fact, when Hunny ask the question, there was a piece of pocky hanging out of my mouth.

"I'm good."

Suoh took a peak in my pocky box.

"What are those?"

Since the word "POCKY" was printed, in bold, on the front of the box, I just looked at Suoh with a look that said, "… Realy?"

"They're edible, magic wands, Tamaki. I eat them and I gain magic powers for everyone that I digest."

Then, I shoved the box up right in his face.

"What the hell do they look like?"

"Uh… chocolate covered biscuts?"

"A.k.a. Pocky!"

The twins got an understanding look on their faces.

"Oh, we've heard of that stuff."

"Clearly, you're the only, filthy rich brats here who have."

"How much of that stuff do you have, Kerushii?"

I looked at those twins, suspisously.

"Why?"

"We wanna know if you have a Pocky stash."

The fact was, I bought a shitload of Pocky for the sleep over. But, I wasn't gonna tell them that.

I looked at them, very threateningly and seriously. "There is no Pocky stash. First rule of the Pocky stash; you don't talk about the Pocky stash."

The looked at me like I was crazy, which satisfied me.

I leaned back and continued nomming on my Pocky.

"That's okay. From the looks of your box, we have enough Pocky."

I looked at the twins suspisouly as I finished off the piece in my mouth.

"Enough for what?"

"Let's play the Pocky game!"

"Let's not!"

"Aw, come on! We wanna playa game!"

"I don't play those kinda games, boys."

"What do you mean? What kinda game is it?"

I looked at the twins, relizing something.

"You two don't even know how to play that game, do you?"

They shook their heads.

"Good. We're keeping it that way." I too the last bite of my piece of Pocky and stuck a new piece in my mouth.

"Aw, come on. Teach us how to play!"

"You already have enough ways to hang on each other. I'm not gonna teach you another way to do it."

"… You're no fun."

"Party-pooper."

I gave them a cheeky grin. "And proud of it."

Soon, everyone was done with their cakes but they were still hungry for lunch.

In the end, Haruhi was gonna make something for everyone but it required her to go back to the supermarket. Everyone jumped at the chance to go to the "commoners" supermarket.

I decided to stay at the apartment and hold down the fort. No one argued. Besides, I needed to get my stuff packed up to return to my dorm.

I was still packing when I heard a loud thud coming from the living room.

When I went to see what it was, I found Tamaki on top of Haruhi and Ranka was standing at the front door, just looking at the two in the awkward position.

'Oh, this is gonna be ssssooooooo brutal…. But so funny.'

I tried to hide my smile as Ranka marched right up to the two teens, grabbed Tamaki by the shoulder and threw him, face first, into the wall, cracking the paint.

I just gave Suoh a smirk and said, "That's what you get for putting the moves on her."

Later, we were all at the table (except for Suoh, who was growing mushrooms in the closet). Ranak was talking about Haruhi and how he knows all about the host club members because he has been in contact with Kyouya since the beginning of the year.

Eventually, Haruhi started back on her way to the supermarket, alone; everyone had cause her to much trouble so she just wanted to shop in peace.

Which, I totally understood. I stayed behind so I that I could keep an eye on the hosts.

Ranka, suddenly, perked up.

"Now that we've gotten all of the introductions out of the way,… how would you boys like to have a little fun?"

Apparently, he wanted the boys to help him follow Haruhi; his twisted little way of making sure that she was okay.

When they got up to leave, I pushed one of the sliding parts to the living room door closed, stopping the boys in their tracks.

"Hold it right there boys. Haruhi needs her space and you all, even you, Mr. Fujioka, need to respect that."

"But Kerushii, dear-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fujioka, but I am first, and for most, Haruhi's friend. And, second most, a feminist. And as both, I refuse to let anyone invade the personal rights to any woman, especially my friends. Sorry."

Kyouya started quietly, to himself.

"If there's something you wanna say, Ootori, then you should just say it."

He advanced closer to me and smirked down at me.

"The way I recall it, feminist actually made a difference in the world."

Percing silence cut through the room as the tension rose.

I pointing a threatening fingure right at Ootori.

"Listen, you-"

Ootori, suddenly, grabbed me by the wrist and pulled my forward until I fell, face first, to the floor.

He sat on my hips and yelled, "GO! GO! I'LL KEEP HER OCCUPIED!"

Ranka and the rest of the boys ran out of the apartment and started stalking Haruhi.

I glared back at Ootori's smirking face.

"Must we always end up like this?"

"It makes things interesting."

"For you."

I stretched my right arm out, giving my self the freedom roll onto my back under Ootori. I, almost, made him loose his balance as I rolled, but he planted his hands down by my head, steadying himself.

"For me, this is all tedious, redundant, sick. There are not enough words in the dictionary to describe what this is like for me."

"Well, would like me to make things more pleasant?"

"What I would like is for you to get. Off. Me."

He smirked again. "Before I do, there's something I want to try."

"I'm not a guinea pig; I'm not open to be expiramented on."

"Just here me out."

He leaned down towards my right hand, which was still clutching my current box of pocky.

There was one piece left.

He took the piece up in his mouth and let it hang out, smirking all the while.

I knew what he was getting at.

"No. Way."

"Come on."

He lowered himself down until the chocolately tip of the snack was touching my lips.

"You know you want to."

"_You_ have no idea what I want so don't tell me that this is what _I_ want."

He started chuckling.

"Coward."

"I am no coward."

"Then, prove it."

That's it; I cracked.

I looked at him with a harsh look on my face.

"'Prove it'? That seems to be all I'm doing these days, when it comes to you."

He went from smirking to an unreadable face.

"I have to prove to that I'm not a coward. I have to prove that I can take care of myself. I have to prove that I'm capable of doing everything that the rumors say. And it's always you who I have to prove these things to. Well, answer me this; Why? Why do I have to prove anything to anyone, especially you? You don't run my life. You don't decide what I'm ready for. Whether or not you think I'm worthy of a school like Ouran is inconciquestial. You have no control over me; I could kick you in the balls right now, I you wouldn't be able to stop me. I have NOTHING to prove to you! I don't have to prove to you who I am! Espcially when you don't even KNOW who I am! You think you know everything because of your damn files and your stupid blackmailing. But you have not looked beyond. You know nothing about how I think; how I feel. If you did, you wouldn't have done half of the things that you have. SO GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE AND BACK THE HELL OFF, OOTORI!"

Even though his face was straight, I could see hurt or pain in his eyes.

Good. He deserved it.

I pushed him off of me and marched back into Haruhi's room to finish packing.

As I packed, I hooked my iPod up to her speakers and put "If I Were a Boy" on full blast. It was to keep Otoori from bothering me.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Finally.

Summer vacation.

No school.

No homework.

And best of all; no Host Club.

I decided to join Haruhi for the summer; we both took up volunteer jobs at "Pension Misuzu", a bed a breakfast in Karuizawa owned by Misuzuchi, an old friend of Ranka's.

We were basically the maids, but we didn't have any problems with that. All the work gave us a chance to have quiet time or we would talk to each other. I had told her about my happening with Kyouya the month before.

He hadn't said a word to me since. We had even stopped busting each other's chops.

And, for some reason, it didn't feel like a victory. In fact, I felt kinda bad.

After 3 days of being in Karuizawa, Haruhi and I were working on the laundry.

I'd just finished hanging up a basket of bed sheets and went to go inside when a light breeze came up.

I turned my face towards the direction of the wind, closed my eyes and just enjoyed it.

'The breeze feels so… strong?'

The breeze had gone from light to a heavy wind.

*woosh*woosh*woosh*

'Is that a helicopter?'

I opened my eyes to see a blue helicopter hovering above the bed and breakfast.

"HARUHI! KERUSHII! DESPAIR NOT! DADDY'S COME TO SAVE YOU!"

'NO… WAY…!'

The moment Misuzuchi saw the boys, he went wiggly.

Misuzuchi told the hosts about how he got into business and how Ranka asked him if he would take care of Haruhi, and, eventually, me, over the summer.

He took us by the shoulders and said, "They're model employees. Really, it's such a shame I can't pay them anything."

Then, he turned us so that the hosts could see a full frontal view of us.

"Oh! Tell me what you boys think of these cute little aprons they're wearing! I made them myself!"

Everyone except for Kyouya gave Misuzichi the thumbs up while Tamaki praised her sewing.

The hosts took us back outside and we all sat on the deck.

They all asked Haruhi why she didn't want to spend her summer with them, why her cell phone was turned off, etc.

Finally, Haruhi asked, "Why are you all even here? We're gonna have to see you guys everyday when the new term starts; don't we have the right to spend our summer vacations the way we want to?"

"Yeah, give us a break from all this insanity, please, or else my head will pop."

Kyouya went into blackmail mode and whipped out the student hand book.

"According to the handbook, jobs are prohibited."

Haruhi twitched. "I… had no idea."

The twins turned evil and started saying that, if the head of the school found out, we would get expelled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold the phone! It's not even a real job!"

"And what, prey ask, makes a 'real' job?" Kyouya asked.

"PAYMENT! OF WHICH THERE'S NONE!"

The twins smirked at me and said, "Nice try, Kerushii."

"You guys won't tell anyone."

Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "How do you know?"

"If you did, you'd be out of one of your best hosts and a musician. Besides, Haruhi still has to pay her debt. You won't let her off that easily."

"Valid points. However… if you, Kerushii, were to be expelled, than all the money from you Fine Arts Scholarship would go back to the school, which means that it would end up at the host club. That would pay for, about, a third of Haruhi's debt. And we cut her debt by a 3rd earlier in the year. And, with all the customers she's gotten she's already mad up the final 3rd."

He turned to me and smirked.

"In other words, if you were expelled with her, than Haruhi's debt would be paid, so we have more to gain than to loose in this situation."

Curse him for getting back to normal.

The rest of the hosts decided to take it further and threw Haruhi's words right back at her, saying that they had the right to spend the summer how they wanted just like us… And they decided they wanted to spend the summer in Karuizawa.

And everyone wanted to stay at "Pension Misuzu."

In fact, Tamaki was, clearly, having freaky day dreams about staying at the bed and breakfast. I guessed that they had something to do with Haruhi and I also took a guess that I didn't want to know what was going on in his mind.

I, fortunately, had a little fact up my sleeve to work in our favor.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news, but Haruhi and I are staying in the last two rooms here. No more room left for you all. Too bad. Oh, well. Have a great summer. Buh bye. Get lost."

I began strutting away to go back to my chores when Misuzu popped up.

"But, Keru, dear, didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"You've checking out. Some one called this morning and said that you would be staying at their cottage. I've already packed you stuff and cleaned your room out to make space for one of the boys."

"WHAT? WHO WAS IT?"

"I… I don't know, dear. All he said was that he was a friend of yours at that you'd be staying at the cottage own by the Ootori family."

Silence cut through the refreshing air like a samurai sword to fresh meat.

I slowly turn to the group behind me.

Everyone parted like the Red Sea to reveal a very cocky Kyouya.

I slowly walked through the part in the group.

I stopped at Kyouya's shoulder.

"I swear… as God is my witness… I'll get you… and I'll make it look like a bloody. Accident."

I marched away, not, at all, intending to leave with Ootori.

…

*Sun down*

I had spent the whole day, locked up in my room at the Bed and Breakfast, not daring to leave even for a second.

It had just been announced, 5 minutes earlier, that Hikaru and Kouru won the right to my room.

Well they weren't getting it.

There came a knock.

"Kerushii! Moving time!"

"I AM NOT COMING OUT!"

"Come one, Kerushii! We won, fair and square!"

"Yeah, well, SOMEONE forgot to ask me where I wanted to stay! And HELL if I'm staying at HIS place!"

"Kerushii!"

"Sorry, boys! Mizusu only made one copy of every room key and I have that only copy in my pocket!"

Suddenly, I heard the door knob rattling… like someone was unlocking the door with a key.

I checked my pocket. The key was gone.

I ran at the door.

Just as it was being opened, I slammed myself into the door, pushing the intruder back.

We both started pushing against the door with all our might.

I grabbed onto the sides of the door frame and started pushing the door closed with my back, letting my whole weight fall against it.

Suddenly, a hand reached through the crack in the door and grabbed my wrist.

I continued to push against the door, but I was also trying to twist away from the familier grasp.

He tightened his grip.

I let go of the other side of the door frame and went to dig my nails into his skin when I felt him kick the door.

I started sprawling to the floor when the hand of my wrist pulled me back to me feet and off the side of the opening door.

I pushed his way through, pulled me toward him and threw me over his shoulder.

I started struggling, screaming and pounding on his back as he carried me down the stairs and out of the bed and breakfast.

I looked to see a limo that was waiting for us. So, I struggled even harder.

Once we were close enough, the driver opened the door for us.

Kyouya bent down onto one knee right in front of the door and pushed me in.

The moment I made contact with the scented leather seats, I started to jump up so I could run out but Kyouya immediately fell on top of me and held me down.

The door shut and locked while I continued struggling to get Kyouya off of me.

In a matter of minutes, the limo had pulled away from the pension and was traveling though out the city.

Once we were traveling fast enough, Kyouya got off of me.

I immediately went for the door, trying to find a way out.

I jiggled the handle and went for the lock notch.

Kyouya grabbed my wrists and pulled me away from the door.

"Are you crazy? You'll kill yourself!"

"Good! I'll be rid of this bull shit!"

"You act like I'm taking you to the stake."

"The Guillotine would be a better term."

"Why do you think that this is going to be so bad?"

I looked at him with unlimited seriousness.

"Why?"

I ripped my wrists away form him and slid away from him.

"Because Kyouya…. It's YOU! You who I cannot trust! You, who it seems, has made it his life goal to make me miserable. You who, apparently, is deaf because he didn't here what I said to him a month ago. Time for a memory refresher; BACK OFF!"

I went to the complete other side of the limo, pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face in my knees.

The rest of the ride to the Ootori cottage was silent. Neither of us said a word.

…

We pulled into the rounded drive way of the cottage.

"We're here."

The driver opened the door and Kyouya stepped out.

I, hesitantly, went to the door and looked out.

I know he called it a cottage but, honestly, I was expecting posh mansion.

It wasn't. But it wasn't a cottage. It was just a regular house. A brick house with large white windows, ivy growing up the side, and a nice tall chimney. The lawn was well kept and a lush garden grew all around.

Mixed in with all the gorgeous nature, everything was just beautiful.

It would probably be my dream save haven. I it weren't for one little pain in the ass.

Kyouya offered me a hand out of the car.

'So now he's being nice. Well, tough.'

I got out all on my own.

The driver popped the trunk and started taking my bags out. I rushed back there and ripped my bags from his grip.

I was not going to accept any help from Kyouya or his right hands.

I slipped my camera case strap over my shoulder, and took my suit case and duffle in each hand.

A butler with long, dark hair met us out side, bowed to us and led us inside.

He took us up stairs and opened on the doors.

I walked in to find a lime green room with high ceilings. A queen size bed with a canopy sat in a corner. A TV with all the entertainment essentials and a futon couch was in the other corner. Two doors were on the other side of the room. One went to a walk in closest. The other lead to my own bathroom. My bedroom window over looked the garden.

"I had this room reserved for you."

I turned back to Kyouya.

"If you need anything, ring the little bell on you bed side and Sebastian will take care of you.

The butler bowed to me again.

Kyouya walked off and Sebastian closed the door behind him.

I dropped my bags and carefully set my camera case on a desk.

I immediately flopped onto the bed.

'So much for summer.'


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

~3 days later~

After 2 days worth of love triangle drama that involved Haruhi, Hikaru, and an old friend of Haruhi's, it was my day off.

And I knew just how I was going to spend it.

I dressed my self in a brown tank top, camo shorts, hiking boots, a camo hat and some aviators.

I tucked my hair into a bun under the hat.

I grabbed my duffle bag and my case and went down stairs for breakfast.

Kyouya and I had all our meals together, but they were extremely quiet.

That morning, he decided to make conversation.

"What's with all the camo?"

"It's my day off."

"… That still doesn't explain it."

"I need the camo for what I plan to do today."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to visit some old friends, hang out, and play some games."

He just nodded silently.

I went back up stairs after breakfast to continue getting ready.

When I came down and went out the door, there was a limo waiting for me… and everyone was standing out side.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're coming with you!"

"The hell you are!"

"Come on! We wanna see what you do for fun!"

"I'm so not dragging you guys along to meet my friends! Everyone except Haruhi will embarrass me!"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "What choice do you have?"

…

The entire limo ride was miserable.

Damn that Kyouya for tipping them off and damn them all for not being able to take no for an answer.

Well, fine. Their asses were gonna get kicked and bruised any way; I would make sure of that.

We drove deep into the wilderness of Keruizawa.

The trees grew thicker as the air grew fresher.

I could see why my friends decided to set up their business out here; it was so peaceful but perfect for their line of work.

The limo pulled to a stop on a gravel parking lot.

We all got out of the limo and I lead the way up the hill.

I stopped right on the top.

There set in the valley of many rolling hills, was, what looked to be, an old ski lodge. One half of it had been completely blown to bits and all the windows on the other half were all broken. Single cabins surrounded the lodge. Half were about ready to collapse while others were still in one piece. And right in the middle of it was a crashed helicopter.

I had to admit, I was impressed, but not as shocked as everyone else. They're jaws just dropped to the ground.

I turned to them with a little smirk on my face.

"Welcome to the Paint Ball Arena."

…

I spotted the boy I was looking for. A 6'0" tall, blonde blue-eyed boy with the bandoliers of paintball bullets draped across his chest.

He spotted me and a smile immediately spread over his face.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the limo dragged in."

"Look at what the army tossed out."

We both laughed at our jests.

I jumped into a sprint, ran to him and launched myself into his arms where her hugged my and spun me around.

Just like good old times.

He put me down and we shared in a regular hug.

We pulled away from each other when Kyouya cleared his throat.

"Right. Some rookies decided to follow me. This is my friend, Haruhi. These are some of her friends, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kouru, Hunny and Mori… And, that's Kyouya. He's just an acquaintance

"Nice too meet you guys. I'm Rukasu. I grew up with the Captain, here."

Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "So we surmised."

Hunny cocked his head to the side. "Captain?"

"Our group of friends refers to one another with military ranks. He's the Colonel, I'm his Captain."

"Will your friends be joining the Domination, today?"

I looked at the Club, sweetly offering the chance to play. I didn't really have problem with them joining. After the ass kicking they would get that day, they would never bother me again. It would be a lesson to them.

…

We walking to the basement of the ski lodge, which is were the main offices and the fire ranges were.

We entered the weapons closet to find a million rifles, guns, and pistols hanging from the walls and a 6'3" standing in front of the entire collection.

He turned to us and smiled.

I saluted him.

"Captain Kerushii Hendarikusu reporting for duty, Lieutenant Colonel Tarabisu."

"At ease, soldier."

I introduced everyone to Tarabisu and then he showed them all the different weapons that were available to them and the best ways to use them.

After learning about all the guns, Tamaki turns to me.

"What do you like to do in these games, Kerushii."

I smirked at him.

I slammed my case on the table and opened in up.

I attached the scope to my M40A3 and rested the gun on my shoulder.

"I like to find the high ground, camp out and play god."

I turned on my heel and started heading to the practice shooting range.

I heard Tarabisu translate.

"She's a sniper."

**WARNING: I can't take credit for the "play god" description of a sniper line. Troy Baker once said that at a convention. It's on Youtube. Look up Troy Baker Daisho Con.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

I got to the shooting range to find, Borain waiting for me.

I smiled at him.

"There's my little sniper. Tell me you haven't lost your touch in the last two years."

I looked at him seriously for a moment.

Then, I went up to one of the shooting booths, not even bothering to get any goggles.

I loaded the gun with a paint cartridge and clicked the safety off.

I sucked in a huge breath, focused on the dummy about 20 feet away, & squeezed the trigger.

Head shot.

I looked at Borain, waiting for a comment.

"That's my girl."

That's when all the host club members came in, covered in armor and carrying their guns of choice.

Haruhi liked the M16 Assault Rifle.

Hunny decided on a MP5K Sub Machine Gun and a CZ75 Pistol.

Mori preferred Skorpion Sub Machine Gun and a Makarov Pistol.

Hikaru chose a Stakeout shot Gun and a M1911 Pistol.

Kouru chose an Olympia Shot Gun and an ASP.

Kyouya chose an M60 Light Machine Gun and a Python Pistol.

Tamaki grabbed a RPK Light Machine Gun.

I chose to have 2 Colt .45 hand guns to be my close range weapons.

"Ke-chan, aren't you gonna put on armor, too?"

I smirked at the boys.

"If I were going up against some professionals, yeah, I'd put on armor. But, the fact is, as a sniper, I hardly get hit as it is. And, since I'm going up against rookies, armor would just be a waste of energy."

…

We all grouped together in the middle of the Arena.

Team Red:

Me

Haruhi

Borain

Torabisu

Rukasu

And another friend of mine named Toroi

Team Blue:

The Rest of the Host Club.

"WHY ISN'T HARUHI ON MY TEAM?"

I hooked my arm through Haruhi's.

"Because, we girls gotta stick together!"

Tamaki went on crying as I described the way to play our version of paintball.

"Okay, so this works like Call of Duty: Domination Mode. There are 3 flags set up all around the arena. The goal is to capture all the flags, defend them, and try not to die a lot.

Every time you capture a flag, you get your team 100 points. If you successfully defend a flag, you get 50 points.

In order to capture a flag, you need to tie you team's colored bandana's around the flag poles and hold you ground there for 1 minute. Once that minute is up, you've successfully captured the flag. If you die before the minute is up, you have to take the bandanna off the flag pole and go back to your team's base to respawn.

The only other way to get points is killing. Cameras are set up all around the arena so that we'll be able to determine the kill types. The kills that'll get you the most points are headshots, buzz kills, and one shot kills.

If you get hit in a vital organ place, you die. When you die, you have to return to your base and wait 5 minutes until you get back into the game.

The game will end when one team manages to get, at least, 12 kills and captures all 3 flags. We'll watch all the footage from the cameras and add up all the points and the team with the most points wins the game. Capiche?"

Everyone nodded.

I smirked.

"Then, let the games begin.

…

GAME START!

My team started in a single cabin on the blown up side of the ski lodge.

Borain and Torabisu went out the back door to take the Alpha (Flag A) of the cabin while Haruhi, Rukasu, Toroi, and I went out the front.

Toroi watched Haruhi's back while she search the helicopter for any supplies that may have been hidden in there (The boys hide care packages for people to find through out the game).

Haruhi managed to find two sacks of balloons full of pain, which would act like grenades and bombs in the game, along with two walkie talkies.

Haruhi gave the balloons to Rukasu and Toroi while she and I took the walkie talkies.

Suddenly, two people started shooting at us.

We all crouched down behind the helicopter.

I loaded my Colt and peaked at the shooters through the open helicopter door.

It was the twins. One was inside a cabin, shooting out the window while the other was station out side of the cabin and hide behind a corner of the cabin.

I turned to Rukasu and nodded.

I threw a balloon at the cabin.

It made contact with the wood and exploded blood red paint, covering both the twins.

"2 down, 10 to go."

Haruhi decided to camp out in the helicopter and Toroi went off to Capture Bravo (Flag B).

Rukasu watched my back while we ran into the lodge.

We went up the un-blown up stairs to the main office, which is the highest ground we could find.

I made a full sweep of the office for both enemies and supplies.

Everything seemed koshure. The only thing that kinda puzzled me was a locked closet but I didn't worry too much about it.

Rukasu stood guard while I set up claymores (bomb which explode when a wire is tripped) at the top of the two stair cases.

Then, I went to the window behind the office desk.

I slammed my sniper case on the desk and opened it up.

I assembled my sniper, pushed the desk until it was up against the window.

I lay down on the desk and set my sniper up.

I checked out the view. I could see both Bravo and Charlie (Flag C). We had managed to capture Bravo and Charlie was still up for grabs.

It was a perfect view.

I gave the thumbs up to Rukasu, letting him know that I was ready.

He nodded and went down stairs to help capture flags.

I peaked through my scope at Bravo.

Suddenly, a little person in Black armor came up and tried to untie our flag.

Hunny.

"Set fire to the Rain."

I held my breathe, steady the weapon and pulled the trigger.

A giant black mass stood in front of the midget.

Head shot to Mori.

Mori fell to the ground as if he had been shot by and actually bullet.

"TAKESHII!"

Hunny fell to his knees at Mori's side.

'Oh, god, do they have to make this so sappy?'

I pulled the trigger and got Hunny right in the head.

They, both, took off their helmets letting everyone know that they had been hit and were dead so no one would shoot at them.

Suddenly, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

Tamaki was walking, calmly to Charlie. He didn't even have his gun at the ready.

I pointed the sniper right at him.

'It's like taking candy from a baby.'

I got Tamaki right in the back.

All he did was scream, jump, and look around. He didn't make any move to go back to his team base.

I shot him again, in the stomach.

He still didn't go down.

Head shot.

Still standing.

I wanted to yell at him but that would give away my hiding spot.

Fortunately, Toroi took care of it.

Tamaki dragged himself back to his base, hanging his head.

Meanwhile, Toroi took Charlie.

My team had all 3 flags.

I had seen 5 kills.

I looked at a little hand held monitor that we were given so that we could keep track of deaths.

Besides the five that I had seen, there were 5 others.

10 kills to 0.

And we were just barely 5 minutes into the game.

This was a piece of cake.

I looked back out the window.

One black figure was headed for Bravo while another was going for Charlie.

A balloon bomb hit the one going for Charlie.

I pointed my weapon at the intruder on Bravo, held my breathe and looked through the scope.

'Game over.'

I heard the safety of a gun click off behind me.

I froze.

Who was it? How'd they get past the Claymore's? Why didn't I hear them?

"Play time's over, Kerushii. Drop the gun."

Ootori.

Why did it have to be him?

I let go of my sniped I held my hand over my head.

"Get off the desk."

I pushed myself to a sitting position and pushed my self off the desk.

"Turn around."

I turned to him.

And saw the locked closet behind him.

Only, it wasn't locked anymore.

It was wide open.

"I managed to sneak in here while you were handling the twins, just in case you're wondering. Now, according to the rules, if I'm within 15 feet of you, I'm supposed to offer you the option to surrender. So, what do you say, Kerushii?"

I couldn't let this happen.

I needed to think of something.

But, there was no way that I could grab my Colt before he shot me; I wouldn't be quick enough.

'Think! THINK!'

"Kerushii, I'm going to give you till the count of 5 to surrender. Then, I'm shooting. 1."

I clenched my jaw.

"2."

I gritted my teeth.

"3."

This just couldn't happen.

His arm was getting tired.

He went to take his gun from his right hand to his left hand.

I took my chance.

I shoved my hand into my gun hostler and grabbed my Colt.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion.

I drew up my gun and pointed it at him.

He got a comfortable grip on his gun.

I clicked off the safety and pulled the trigger.

He pulled his as well.

My bullet just barely missed his check.

The paint splattered on the wall behind him.

His bullet splattered right against my shoulder.

I dropped my gun.

The place where the bullet made contact started stinging and burning.

It was so tender.

I hissed through gritted teeth.

I looked down at my shoulder and saw a big bruise already starting to form right my shoulder socket was.

I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears back.

Suddenly, an arm snaked around my waste.

Ootori pulled me until I was smashed up against his chest.

I felt the barrel of the gun against my back.

He smirked down at me.

"There's still another chance."

I was about to smashed his balls when a siren went off.

GAME OVER!

We both looked out the window to see my team surrounding Kyouya's team, who had surrendered.

Ootori bent down and whispered into my ear.

"Good game, 'God'."

He let go of my waste and walked down the stairs, leaving me standing in shock. And hurt.


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING: Before anyone says anything, this chapter gets a little more Mature than it's been so far but I'm not going to change the rating of the story for 2 reasons. 1, this is, most likely, the only chapter that it's gonna get racy. 2, it's only a few words. If their do end up being racier chapters (the chances of which are, like, 1 to 1000), then I will change the rating but not a moment sooner.**

Part 22

I kicked the door of the green room open.

All the boys looked at me, surprised.

"You know, you might wanna be careful; you don't wanna ruin that cute outfit."

I was wearing a blue satin, single-shouldered shirt with a flowing sleeve on the left shoulder. I also wore jeans and blue converses.

I stomped into the room, seething.

I collapsed onto the couch and propped my blue converse clad feet on the coffee table.

Rukasu rolled over to me while sitting backwards in an office chair.

"Uh-oh. The Kerushii-typhoon has hit." He turned to the other boys. "You guys know what to do."

"Right."

Toroi threw the mini fridge open and grabbed a Diet Orange Fanta. He threw it to me and I caught it, single-handedly, and snapped it open. I chugged a couple of sips and slammed the can down.

Torabisu rolled over to the cupboard, Mission Impossible style, and grabbed a family size bag of Bugles. He tossed the bag and it landed, comfortably, next to me. I whipped out my pocket knife and stabbed it into the bag, ripping it open.

Borain grabbed a huge roll of un-popped bubble wrap and unrolled it, laying it down next to me. I slammed my fist down on the bubble wrap over and over.

Toroi and Torabisu plopped down on the couch next me and Borain grabbed an ootomin, set it by the coffee table and sat down.

They all looked at me and said, at the same time, "Now, what's the matter?"

I grabbed the neckline of my shirt and pulled it over my shoulder, showing them the bruise I got in the game.

They all whistled.

Toroi nodded. "Nice shiner."

Rukasu held his hands up in a T formation, telling us to stop. "You actually got hit?"

I looked at him, seriously.

Torabisu spoke up. "Who hit you?"

I flicked my glasses.

"Oh, glasses. What's his name, Kyouya?"

I nodded.

Rukasu, still looked confused. "How did he that close to you? I mean, even if he did get past the Claymores, which is already unlikely, how did he manage to sneak up on you?"

"That locked closet? Was never locked; he was hiding in it. And I was so focused on the other rookies that I didn't even notice that I hadn't seen him the whole game."

Torabisu nodded, impressed. "Not bad, for a rookie. But why are you so mad about it? We all get hit once and a while."

"Why? WHY? Because it's HIM!"

They all just looked at me.

Torabisu started moving his hand in a circular motion. "Ya' wanna elaborate?"

"It's HIM! He who has made it his New Years Resolution to try and find ways to embarrass me. He who has made it his life goal to make me miserable. He who lives only to be an ASSHOLE TO ME!"

Rukasu rolled the desk, grabbed a pad and pen, and rolled back. He licked the tip of the pen and asked, "Alright, what's his criminal record?"

"Well, first offense; He has the nerve to treat me like dirt because he is of a higher social status. Second, he is so bold to blackmail me."

Rukasu stopped writing and held his hands out in a questioning manner. "BLACKMAIL WITH WHAT? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE JUVINILE DELINGUENT!"

I looked at him, seriously. "Remember? The summer when gravity increased on me that I'm trying to forget?"

"Oh, right… well, what else has he done?"

"He's constantly putting the moves on me _as a joke_ because he knows I hate guys like him. And then there was the rape prank."

They all suddenly yelled, "THE WHAT?"

"He decided to act like he was gonna rape me as some prank, just to prove that I couldn't take care of myself."

They exchanged determined glares.

"Stay out of it, guys; I gotta handle him on my own. Otherwise, he wins."

They didn't say anything, but I knew they would back down so easily.

…

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU?"

We were still in the green room, playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. Yeah, we just got done shooting the shit out of each other and we wanted more.

We were all playing against each other. 4 of us would play at a time and one of us would take over for the person who got the lowest points in the game.

Toroi had just shot me immediately after I respawned from getting buzz killed by Borain.

"Hey, that's war, sweetheart! Better get over it!"

'Get over it, you say?'

I found my way to the scaffolding in the game and got on top of it.

A moment later, Borain's soldier came walking from under the scaffolding.

One shot and he was spilling blood like there was not tomorrow.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"You said 'get over it'. So I did."

The boys all start making fun of Borain.

Suddenly, we heard some one clear their throat.

We looked behind us to see the host club, all changed in some nice street clothes for the concert. Misuzuchi asked me to sing for her guests at the bed and breakfast.

"Hey, how long have you guys been there?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "Just a little bit before the 'You son of a bitch' comment."

My friends and I held back our laughter; even when he was mocking us, he still said everything like the aristocracy that he was.

We clicked off the PS3 and got off the couch.

"All right, let's go."

My friends and I lead the way.

In order to walk out of the area and to the cars, we had to pass by the crashed helicopter.

Ever since I saw it, I was itching to do something. I was watching it, intently, as we walked out.

"Do it."

I looked to see Rukasu with his new generation iPod Nano… the one that has the video camera built in.

I smirk and run to the front of the helicopter. I face away from it and then I jump and cling onto one of the propellers.

I kicked until I got enough momentum and the propellers started rotating.

I passed in front of the group; one half was cracking up because they knew what I was up to. The other half was just confused.

"You spin me right round baby, right round. Rudders are good, sir!"

I dropped down from the propeller and all my friends ran at me, laughing.

"THAT'S GOING UP ON YOUTUBE!"

"NO SHIT!"

"Now, let's get out of here."

We started walking to the cars, again. Suddenly, the twins popped up behind me.

"Hey, Kerushii. We know you're performing tonight and, believe me, what you're wearing is good."

"But, couldn't you do your hair? You still have war hair."

"I'm doing my hair in the car."

"How are you gonna do it in the limo?"

"I'm not going in the limo."

"Then, how are you getting there?"

I jerked my thumb at the dirty yellow Jeep that my friends owned.

They just looked at me for a second.

"Why would you wanna go in that thing when you have limo at your disposal?"

"1. I won't have to be with you all. 2. I'll actually be able to breathe. 3. It come with it's own hair dryer and stylist."

They looked at me, confused.

"The wind."

I ran over to the jeep and jumped into the passenger's seat. Rukasu took the wheel while Borain, Torabisu and Toroi squeezed into the back.

We yelled to the limo, "Meet you guys there!"

Rukasu flat footed the gas & we were off, most likely speeding, but we didn't care; the road was pretty much deserted.

We all slipped on our sunglasses and I let my hair just blow in the wind.

I raised my hands above my head, like one does on a roller coaster and went, "WA-HOO!"

Rukasu laughed. "Just like old times, right, Keru?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Now, all we need is the right kinda music and everything will be perfect."

I pulled my iPod and the car cord out of my bag. I plugged the iPod into the radio and hit play.

Our favorite song came on. We both looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

(Kerushii = _italics_)

(Rukasu = **Bold**)

(Both = _**Both**_)

_Right now you are down and out and feeling really crappy  
_  
**I'll say.**

_And when I see how sad you are  
It sort of makes me...  
Happy!_

**Happy?**

_Sorry, Nicky, human nature-  
Nothing I can do!  
It's...  
Schadenfreude!  
Making me feel glad that I'm not you._

**Well that's not very nice, Gary!**

_I didn't say it was nice! But everybody does it!_  
_D'ja ever clap when a waitress falls and drops a tray of glasses?_

**Yeah...**

_And ain't it fun to watch figure skaters falling on their asses?_

**Sure!**

_And don'tcha feel all warm and cozy,  
Watching people out in the rain!_

**You bet!**

_That's..._

_**Schadenfreude!  
**_  
_People taking pleasure in your pain!_

**Oh, Schadenfreude, huh?  
What's that, some kinda Nazi word?**

_Yup! It's German for "happiness at the misfortune of others!"_

**"Happiness at the misfortune of others." That is German!  
Watching a vegetarian being told she just ate chicken**

_Or watching a frat boy realize just what he put his dick in!_

**Being on the elevator when somebody shouts "Hold the door!"**

_**"No!"  
Schadenfreude!**_

_Fuck you lady, that's what stairs are for!"_

**Ooh, how about...  
Straight-A students getting Bs?**

_Exes getting STDs!_

**Waking doormen from their naps!**

_Watching tourists reading maps!_

**Football players getting tackled!**

_CEOs getting shackled!_

**Watching actors never reach**

_**The ending of their oscar speech!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!**_

_The world needs people like you and me who've been knocked around by fate.  
'Cause when people see us, they don't want to be us, and that makes them feel great._

**Sure!  
We provide a vital service to society!**

I unbuckled myself and stood up in the jeep. I slammed my foot down on the dash board, and held onto the bar of the top of the jeep.

_**You and me!  
Schadenfreude!  
Making the world a better place...  
Making the world a better place...  
Making the world a better place...  
To be!  
**_  
_S-C-H-A-D-E-N-F-R-E-U-D-E!_

I sat back down in my seat and we all laughed like we always did.

'Thank god for my friends. These people know just how to calm me down and cheer me up. How have I survived two years without them?'

**I, probably, don't have to tell anyone this, but the song is called Schadenfreude from Avenue Q. Thank you to ****Bohemian Otaku**** for the suggestion!**

**Oh, and the little thing Kerushii did with the helicopter propeller? That's from the A-team. The remake version. Look up "A-team helicopter on Youtube and you'll find the clip.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

We pulled up to the bed and break fast.

I jumped out of the jeep with out even opening the door and landed on my feet.

We waited until the rich boys had parked and gotten out of their limo.

We all walked into the bed and breakfast together.

Misuzuchi greeted us and introduced herself to my friends.

"Working boys, eh?"

"Yes, ma'am. We maintain a paint ball arena, close to the hiking trails."

"HOW REFRESHING!"

I patted Misuzuchi on the back. "Down, girl. Heel."

"So, Keru, what shall you be singing, today."

"Broadway. Misuzuchi's favorite."

"Best get yourself into the kitchen. It's bad luck for the audience to see the performer before the show."

"Whatever you say, Boss Lady."

I left the group and got into the kitchen.

~Meanwhile~

Rukasu looked at his boys and nodded.

They nodded in response.

Toroi turned to Misuzuchi and said, "Do you mind if we have a look around?"

"Not at all boys. Look around to your hearts content."

The boys immediately went out the door to the back yard.

Rukasu went up to Kyouya. "May have a word with you?"

Kyouya looked at him for a second and said, "Of course."

They went out the door to the deck and Kyouya took a seat at one of the tables.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Kerushii. I grew that girl… and I haven't seen her in 2 years. She's the little sister that none of us were blessed to have. I just want to make sure she's doing okay. You'll tell me the truth, of course?"

"Of course."

"Is she making friends?"

"She prefers to stick to herself or Haruhi. She spends a lot of time with the club but I don't think she really considers us friends."

"Any boys in her life?"

"Just us, as far as I can tell."

"And how do you all treat her?"

"Despite her, some times, bitter attitude, we take good care of her. And, I think she's, some what content; she had a chance to leave Ouran but she decided to stay."

Rukasu nodded. "… That's not quite what we heard."

Suddenly, Toroi and Torabisu flanked Kyouya and grabbed two of the chairs. Toroi sat in his chair backwards and Torabisu sat in his regularly and perched his feet up on the table. Borain, suddenly, popped up behind Kyouya and crossed his arms over his chest. Kyouya could feel Borain's eyes burrowing holes into the back of his skull.

Rukasu walked up to the table and set his hands on the top of the table and leaned against it.

"See, a little birdie told us of a little… incident you had with our dear little sister."

Kyouya popper his eyebrows at Rukasu's very hard, persuasive face.

"A little incident that, among us, is well known as 'the rape prank'."

Kyouya started to understand just what was going on.

"Ah, I see the gears in your head turning. Good; that means we can skip trying to jog your memory. Now, in case you _haven't_ figured it out, little sister is _very_ important to us. We'd do anything to make sure that she is, not only happy, but 100% safe. And, we made a promise that any one who does her injury can never walk away with out doing their time. Now, you're a smart guy so I'm gonna skip the explanation and just cut to the chase. We'll give you a choice; we either pull an evil prank on you, just like you did to her, or you can get very intense army training. The choice is yours."

Kyouya laced his fingers together and rested his hands on the table.

"Before I choose my punishment, I think should fill in some planks that this 'birdie' has, conveniently, left out."

Rukasu popped his eyebrow and Kyouya.

"I didn't do it to laugh at her. I didn't even do it to be a creep. I did it because she nearly died that day."

The boys were shocked.

"What?"

"We were at my families beach home in Okinawa. Kerushii, Haruhi and some other girls were on a cliff, over looking the sea when some boys came up and start harassing them. Kerushi and Haruhi, being the ways that they are, tried to defend themselves and the other girls. Haruhi was having some trouble with one of the boys and Kerushii tried to help her when on of the other boys slapped her across the face until she fell to the ground, got on top of her and started chocking her."

The boys were shocked, horrified; there were not enough words to describe what they were feeling.

"The whole time that this happened, she didn't call for help because she had the perceived idea that she could take care of herself. And I'll admit, not many teenagers can take care of themselves for three years, with out parents, but that doesn't make them immortal. When I saw the bruises on her neck, I knew that I had to do something. She wouldn't listen to me, even with reason; she's too damn stubborn, as you all know well. I needed to get through to her so I took action. I did what I had to."

The boys were still trying to digest all the information that they had just been given. They weren't keen on letting people hurt Kerushii in any way shape or form, especially since… but they also knew that ever since then, Kerushii hadn't been quite the same. She didn't really want to trust anyone for fear of being hurt. So, as a result, she tried to act touch, like she knew everything and could do anything. While they admired her fighting spirit that wouldn't accept crap from anyone, they always worried when she would get in to far over her head. They had always promised that if, and when, that day came, they would be there to help her; Well, the day had, apparently come, and they weren't there to help.

Someone else was, though.

Rukasu looked Kyouya straight in the eye.

"Why? Why did you try to help her? What does she mean to you?"

Kyouya just looked back at him, not blinking, showing no sign of emotion, not saying a word.

And he didn't have to; Rukasu got the message from his eyes.

But that didn't completely convince him. In fact, it made him a little more suspicious.

"She's been hurt before."

"I know."

"How can you know? She never talks about it."

"I've learned to read women."

Rukasu thought about his answers and thought about what could come of this.

He finally came to a decision.

"Fine; we'll let you off the hook this time, due to your reasons. But, know this. We'll be keeping tabs on you and if we find about anything that you could've done to hurt her, we will show you just what military training taught us."

"Fair enough."

~Kerushii's POV~

The night went on with Broadway music from every era and every show.

Finally, we came to the end and I saved my best for last.

_Lovely ladies going for a song_

_Got a lot of callers but they never stay for long_

_Come on, Captain, you can wear your shoes._

_Don't it make a change to have a girl who can't refuse_

I found the two tables that our group were occupying and made a point to look at the hosts table

_Easy money, lying on a bed_

_Just as well they never see the hate that's in your head_

I, poignantly, looked at Kyouya

_Don't they know they're making love to one already dead?_

I looked away from Kyouya. I just looked a head, letting my mind wander.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
_

I thought back to those days

_Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted_

I thought about him. How we first met; we were so socially inept that we were kinda bitter towards one another. But pretty soon we found out we had a lot in common. That's when my feelings started to grow.

_But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame_

He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came

I _was_ summer when he kissed me; 2 weeks before school was about to start. He invited me over to his house to hang out and we both couldn't stop looking at each other. Then, once school started and fall was starting to settle, he just… changed… and he was never there me again.

And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

I thought about the months I'd spent waiting for him. The nights I cried myself to sleep because I hated myself for not being good enough for him.

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.

When some one completes you, you just feel so good.

When they turn away, they take away more than they gave you.

That is a pain that no one deserves.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

~Midnight~

Rukasu and my boys were just dropping me off at the Ootori Summer Home.

After the Night of Broadway at Misuzu's, I went out with my boys to a club for teens and spent hours there; catching up, dancing, drinking and eating sugar to our hearts content, the whole 9 yards.

And, I still wasn't anywhere close to tired. In fact, I stayed up late every night during the summer. Some nights, like this one, were later than others, but it didn't matter; I could sleep as late as I wanted.

I was about to unlock the front door when Sebastian came out. He was decked out in a blood red dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and his black slacks.

"Evening, Sebastian. You look sharp. Got a date?"

He gave me his classic, nonchalant smile and said, "Actually, yes, I do."

He pointed behind me and I heard a car horn.

It was from a shiny, red convertible. The date driving it had waist length hair and eye glasses to match the convertible.

The man (yes, man) started waving and yelling, "BASSY!"

I popped my eye brows, nodded and said, "Nicely done, 'Bassy'." His face matched his date's car.

I smiled, patted him on the back and told him to have a good night.

I opened the front door and locked it behind me.

The living room was pitch black but I had gotten the lay out memorized; I started heading towards the stairs, trying to be as quiet as I could.

Suddenly, one of the lamps clicked on.

I turned around to see Kyouya waiting in a big arm chair. And, judging from his face, he wasn't amused.

"You're out pretty late."

"And you're up pretty late. What's your point?"

"Some people would wonder what a young girl is doing out so late with so many boys."

I didn't like where this was going.

"Are you calling me a slag?"

"Not at all. I just don't want other people to think that."

"Well, not that it isn't appreciated but all your worrying is for not; I don't need any body to help me or protect me."

I turned on my heel and got half way up the stairs before Kyouya said, "That's not what your friends think."

I turned back to him with a confused look on my face.

"It seems that _someone_ told the boys about Okinawa."

I challenged his scowl with my own. "Yeah, I told 'em. They're my best friends; they have a right to know."

"They threatened to beat me up."

"That's just the way they are; they look at me like a little sister so they're always looking out for me. During middle school, they're official motto was 'break her heart and we break your face'. But they haven't laid a finger on anyone, no matter how badly I was hurt. It's just a method to scare people into not hurting me."

I turned and started walking up the stair again when Kyouya said, "Guess it didn't work on him."

I froze with my back to Kyouya.

Him? Him who? Not _him_ him. I couldn't be. He didn't know. No body told him. My friends didn't tell him. Hunny didn't tell him. Did he?

"Him who?"

His voice was closer. "Don't play dumb."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

Closer. "You do."

"I don't have to listen to this."

I started to march away when his arms wrapped around my body, trapping my arms by my side.

"Clearly you do."

"GET OFF M-!"

His right hand slid over my mouth, cutting me off.

"Shhh."

I struggled against his grip, screaming underneath his hand.

His grip tightened and he whispered into my ear; "Michyu."

I froze for a second and snapped my eyes open, feeling like someone had taken a dagger to my heart and twisted it.

I fought harder until I got one my arms free and I elbowed him in the stomach. He let go of me and stammered back. I took a few steps away from him and turned back to him, furious.

"How dare you? How dare you bring him up? How dare you invade my privacy? How dare you get involved in my life."

He stood up straight and glared at me. "If you're gonna go into that whole 'Back off because you don't know anything about me speech', then, I promise you, you are a hypocrite."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You always go on about you to prove to me because I don't know who you are. Now, I admit, I made some assumtions I shouldn't have, but so have you; you assumed that, just because of the kinda club I'm involved in, I was a flirting, playing scoundrel who has no regaurd for women's feelings."

"Hipocrasy and learning from a mistake are two very different things."

"Well, I don't see you learning. I see you running. Every time I enter the room, you run. And why?"

"You're talking crazy!"

"When you look at me, you see him!"

"No I don't!"

"You do and you have since the day we met!"

"SHUT UP, MICHYU!"

All went silent except for my heavy breathing. I looked down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with Kyouya.

He walked up to me, grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"Kyouya."

"… What?"

"My name is Kyouya."

Kyouya. Wait. I called him Michyu. Oh, god. He was right. It was happening at that exact time. I was looking into his face and, all of a sudden, his black hair was shoulder length and pulled back into a pony tail. His brown eyes turned blue. His glasses were gone. I did Michyu whenever I looked at him.

My breathing became erratic. Tears started to sting my eyes. I pushed him away, and back up a few steps before I made beeline from room.

I slammed the door behind me and leaned against it. I slowly slipped into crying.

I needed guns, blood and gore, STAT. I clicked on the PS3 and started playing COD.

…

I beat the online people in domination for the 20th time.

My tears had long dried up but I wasn't into it like I was when I was with my friends. My somber facial expression barely changed.

I looked at the clock. 1:00 am. I needed to get to bed.

But first, I needed to make my bed; Sebastian offered to wash my sheets and make my bed for me but I insisted to do things on my own.

I snuck down to the basement and grabbed all my sheets.

I returned up stairs and walked into my room.

I heard the door close behind me and I never touched it.

I looked back to see Kyouya.

I really didn't want to talk to him. I didn't even want to look at him. I just wanted to make my bad and just fall asleep… and never wake up.

Suddenly, my stereo started playing music. Kyouya had hit the button on the remote.

What was he up to now?

That's when he did something that he hadn't ever done unless he had to; he started singing.

_She's starin' at me  
I'm sittin' wonderin' what she's thinkin'  
_

He started helping me make my bed. I would've told him to shove off but something stopped me.

_Nobody's talkin' 'cause talkin' just turns into screamin'  
And now it__'s I'm yellin' over her, she yellin' over me  
All that that means is neither of us is listening_

And what's even worse?  
That we don't even remember why we're fighting  
So both of us are mad for

I started slipping pillow cases onto the pillows. Kyouya came up behind my, wrapped his hands over mine and nuzzled my neck.

Nothing, fighting for  
Nothin', crying for  
Nothing, whoa  
But we won't let it go for

Nothing, no not for  
Nothing, this should be  
Nothing to a love like what we got

I threw the last pillow on the bed and tried to move away from Kyouya but his arms wrapped around my waist, stopping me.

Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
But baby, can we make up now?  
'Cause I can't sleep through the pain  
Can't sleep through the pain

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
Oh no no no

I peeled his hand off of my waist and walked into the bathroom. I started brushing my hair while Kyouya stood in the door way, leaning against the door frame.

And it gets me upset  
Girl when you're constantly accusing  
Askin' questions like you already know  
We're fighting this war  
Baby when both of us are losing  
This ain't the way that love is supposed to go

He walked up behind me and started rubbing my shoulders.

Whoa, what happened to workin' it out?  
We've fall into this place  
Where you ain't backin' down and I ain't backin' down  
So what the hell do we do now?  
It's all for

He placed his hands on the counter on either side of me, trapping me in between his arms. He rested his forehead right on the back of my neck, where it connects with my spine.

Nothing, fighting for  
Nothing, crying for  
Nothing, whoa  
But we won't let it go for

Nothing, no not for  
Nothing, this should be  
Nothing to a love like what we got

Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
But baby, can we make up now?  
'Cause I can't sleep through the pain  
Can't sleep through the pain

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
Oh no no no

I snuck under his arm, march over to my bed and lay on my side, facing away from Kyouya. 

Oh, baby this love ain't gonna be perfect  
Perfect, perfect, oh oh

He sat on the side of my bed, sight next me and laid his hand on my top knee. I rolled away from him.

_And just how good it's gonna be  
We can fuss and we can fight_

He laid down on the bed right behind me. He nuzzled my neck again while he rubbed my shoulder.

_Long as everything__'s all right between us  
Before we go to sleep  
Baby, we're gonna be happy, oh_

I flicked his hand away, sat up and walked around to bed. I was heading towards the door, ready to throw him out when he grabbed my wrist and pulled him back. He knelt down in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his face to my stomach.

Baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
But baby, can we make up now?  
'Cause I can't sleep through the pain  
Can't sleep through the pain

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
Oh no no no

I wanted to push him away but I was so tired. Not sleepy tired. Tired of being careful of Kyouya because of a mistake I made in the past. Tired of pushing away. Tired of fighting.

I rested my hand on the top of his head, running my hand through his hair.

He took a hold of my hand and brought it down to his mouth and kissed it.

He stood up, still holding my hand. He looked me straight in the eye, silently telling me to trust him. To not see Michyu. To see him and no one else.

He, gently, rested his hands on the back of my neck. He lightly pressed his forehead to mine. His, lightly, tapped rubbed his nose against mind.

His lips lightly pressed to mine.

Elation. Happiness. That feeling of completeness. All bursting from that one contact of lips.

I couldn't pull away. I didn't want to pulled away. I wanted us to just freeze like this.

This was perfect. This was right.

A tear slipped down my face. And, for some reason, I got the feeling that, when it came to love and men, it would be my last.


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

I cracked my eyes open and relished in the beating sunlight.

I felt a warm, strong arm around my waste.

I didn't have to look to know whose it was.

No, nothing happened. We just fell asleep together.

I smile spread across my face and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning."

"Morning, Мой мир."

I rolled over onto my other side and looked at him. " 'My world'?"

"Yeah. You don't mind, do you?"

"No. I'm just wondering where that came from."

He just shrugged and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and said, "Boy, is this a 180 from last night. Or from the whole year, for that matter."

He smirked and said, "Mission accomplished."

I laughed and gave him a slight push.

He stroked my hair as we lay in bed, smiling our faces off. Then, he asked, "Can I ask you something."

I nodded.

"… Don't take this the wrong way; I'm not embarrassed. It's just… I kinda don't want to tell everyone about this… at least for a while."

I smiled and kissed his nose. "I was thinking just the same thing; if we tell them, they'll make it a big deal. I want this to just be us. Just for a while."

He smiled and squeezed my hand. "In that case, we're gonna have to make sure that no one figures it out."

"Not gonna be too hard; most of them are oblivious when it comes to this kinda stuff."

He laughed and said, "So, who do we have to watch out for?"

I thought about it for a second and then, said, "Well, Haruhi will figure it out right off the bat, but she'll also realize we want it to be a secret so she won't say anything. Mori may or may not figure it out; it depends on how much he needs to watch over Hunny. Speaking of the little devil, Hunny will be too obsessed with cake and Usa-chan to figure it out. Tamaki… well, enough said. As for the twins, I think Hikaru is still trying to figure out his relationship with Haruhi. That could keep him occupied but it could also make it easier for him to see the signs, as he is, somewhat, experiencing them. Kouru, provided he looks closely enough, could also figure it out. And if one of them figures it out, chances are, they'll tell just to shake things up. In the end, they're the only real threat and we can get around them pretty easily."

He smiled at me. "You've, certainly, learned your stuff."

"After a year, what can you expect?"

We both laughed.

But, my face fell, just a little bit.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at him and decided I could tell him.

"When I was a little kid, I always slept in my mom's bed. On Saturday mornings, we could do just we're doing now; just lie in bed and talk… Come to think of it, it's Saturday today… I miss those times."

He squeezed my hand. "Come on. It's time for lunch."

"Already?"

"Yeah. It's noon."

"Wow, this is the latest I've ever slept in."

He smiled and pushed the covers back. "Come on."

…

We sat on the couch in the parlor, listening to music.

We had spent the day together, enjoying the other's company.

That's when Kyouya looked at his watch and said, "We better go get ready."

I looked at him confused. "We going on a date?"

He smiled and said, "You'll see. I picked out a dress for you. It's hanging in you closet."

"Ok."

I walked up to my room and entered the walk in closet.

I saw the dress immediately.

It was knee length with spaghetti straps. It was white with a hot pink cherry blossom pattern.

I slipped into the dress, put on some white flip flips and curled my hair into ringlets.

I looked out my bed room window; the sun was almost done setting. I had to wonder what Kyouya had planned.

I walked down stairs and found him waiting in front of the patio doors he wore black shorts, black flip flops, and a red short sleeved, button-down shirt.

He smiled at me and motioned for me to spin.

I did so, smiling.

He walked up to me and rested his hands on his waste. "Beautiful."

"You must real proud of yourself."

"I'm proud of both of us."

We pressed our foreheads together just for a second.

"Come on."

He opened the patio door and we started walking.

…

After walking for a while, we entered a wood of weeping willows.

"Where are we going?"

He turned to me and said, "Here."

He pulled so willow branched to reveal a crystal lake.

Set up right by the lake was a blanket, a picnic basket, candles and a CD player.

Now, other girls would find this as just a romantic date. But, for me, it was something different.

Without taking my eyes away from the scene, I asked, "What day is it?"

"… The 14th."

The day my parents were buried.

Ever since the funeral, I always went to a lake, had s picnic and sang to them.

"I can't believe I forgot. I can't believe that you did this."

He squeezed my hand and led me to the blanket.

We sat down.

"How did you know?"

"I knew what today was and I asked your big brother's if you ever did anything special."

I, nodded, solemnly.

"Do you wanna go back and just forget this?"

I shook my head. "I need to do this. Besides, mom and dad will want to know how I'm doing."

I hit play on the CD player and started singing.

_God - our heavenly Father.  
Oh, God - and my father  
Who is also in heaven.  
May the light  
Of this flickering candle  
Illuminate the night the way  
Your spirit illuminates my soul._

_Papa, can you hear me?_  
_Papa, can you see me?_  
_Papa, can you find me in the night?_

_Papa, are you near me?_  
_Papa, can you hear me?_  
_Papa, can you help me not be frightened?_

_Looking at the skies_  
_I seem to see a million eyes_  
_Which ones are yours?_  
_Where are you now that yesterday_  
_Has come and gone_  
_And closed its doors?_  
_The night is so much darker._  
_The wind is so much colder_

_The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone._

_Papa, please forgive me._  
_Try to understand me._  
_Papa, don't you know I had no choice?_

_Can you hear me praying,_  
_Anything I'm saying,_  
_Even though the night is filled with voices?_

_I remember ev'rything you taught me_  
_Ev'ry book I've ever read._  
_Can all the words in all the books_  
_Help me to face what lies ahead?_  
_The trees are so much taller_  
_And I feel so much smaller._  
_The moon is twice as lonely_  
_And the stars are half as bright._

_Papa, how I love you._  
_Papa, how I need you._  
_Papa, how I miss you_  
_Kissing me goodnight._

By the end of the song, tears were running down my face and I was clutching Kyouya's hand as tightly as I could.

The next song started playing and I gained enough composure to sing.

_You taught me everything  
Everything you've given me  
I'll always keep it inside  
You're the driving force in my life, yeah_

_There isn't anything_  
_Or anyone that I could be_  
_And it just wouldn't feel right_  
_If I didn't have you by my side_

_You were there for me to love and care for me_  
_When skies were gray_  
_Whenever I was down_  
_You were always there to comfort me_

_And no one else can be_  
_What you have been to me you will always be_  
_You will always be the girl_  
_In my life for all times_

_Mama, Mama you know I love you_  
_Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart_  
_Your love is like tears from the stars_  
_Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul_  
_Yes it is, yes it is, oh, yes it is, yes it is, yes it is oh_

_You're always there for me_  
_Have always been around for me even when I was bad_  
_You showed me right from my wrong_  
_Yes you did_

_And you took up for me_  
_When everyone was downin' me_  
_You always did understand_  
_You gave me strength to go on_

_There was so many times_  
_Looking back when I was so afraid_  
_And then you come to me and say to me_  
_I can face anything_

_And no one else can do_  
_What you have done for me_  
_You'll always be, you will always be_  
_The girl in my life, ooh oh_

_Mama, Mama you know I love you_  
_Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart_  
_Your love is like tears from the stars_  
_Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul_

_Never gonna go a day without you_  
_Fills me up just thinkin' about you_  
_I'll never go a day_  
_Without my mama_

_Mama, Mama you know I love you_  
_Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart_  
_Your love is like tears from the stars_  
_Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul_

_Lovin' you is like food to my soul, oh yeah_  
_You are the food to my soul, yes you are_

The tears were falling heavily as I rested my head on Kyouya's shoulder.

He rubbed my shoulder, rocking me back and forth.

I opened my eyes for a second and something caught my eye.

I jumped up and started running into the water with Kyouya right on my heels.

I was about mid-thigh deep with I stopped.

I, gently, cupped my hands around a white rose and a red carnation and lifted the blossoms from the water.

I smiled through my tears and looked at Kyouya.

"It's mom and dad. It was my very first concert as a singer. Mom and dad got front row seats and, at the end of the concert, mom threw a white rose up on stage and dad threw a red carnation."

He smiled at me and rubbed my shoulders.

We both looked up at the stars, knowing mom and dad were watching over us.


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

We all returned from Keruizawa a month before our summer break would be over.

It seemed like no one had found out our secret. Not even Haruhi seemed to know which, which was kinda shocking. But we didn't complain; we just acted like nothing had changed and that we were still busting each other's chops

Anyway, on the last day of summer break, I called up Haruhi and we decided to get together and go to the Cultural Expo to see what they had.

We were walking around, talking and laughing, when a little boy ran past us like there was a monster after him.

We looked to see where he ran from and there, with some extremely disheveled hair, was Kyouya. And, from the look on his face, he wasn't happy.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

He looked at the both of us. The brief eye contact that we made sent a message between each other; act normal.

I smirked and scoffed. "Nice hair. Ever heard of a comb?"

He, briefly, scowled, but then looked at us really thoughtfully.

Then, he asked, "How much money do you two have?"

…

We stood in line for a fast food joint.

"Kyouya, are you sure this is where you wanna eat? There are much nicer restaurants to choose from up stairs."

"Well, you both don't have much on you, so our choices are limited. Just be sure to get a receipt."

He got this really dark look in his eye and said, "Tamaki will reimburse you both, ten-fold."

I turned to Haruhi and said, so that Kyouya would hear, "Eh, let him eat the fast food. He needs a little bit of a social status shock."

He looked back at me with a face that said "don't push me" but his eyes were singing a different tune.

Though, I started to wonder if I should back off when he was completely rude to the teller.

After she, frighteningly, rang up our food, we sat down in a corner table.

"Kyouya-senpai, just because you're in a bad mood today, doesn't give you the right to go around talking to people like that. The poor girl was just doing her job."

Kyouya unwrapped his burger and said, "Her job is to serve us food, not irritate me with some weak sales pitch."

A he took a bite of his burger, I watched him, listening, and said, "Dear god, it's my father times 10."

They both just kinda looked at me, wondering what I meant.

"My dad was in the mortgage business so he was always going on about sales pitches. I swear, when ever solicitors came to our house, my dad would judge them, "American Idol" style, in his head."

They were both silent for a second and then Kyouya said, "You're just in your own little world over there, aren't you?"

I scowled and said, "Hey, better than being the only guy in the world with PMS."

I smirked at his now scowling face and we ended the conversation.

Eventually, I heard this girl say to her friends how hot Kyouya was.

I scowled at them when they, flirtatiously, asked if they could take our extra chair. Of course, when Kyouya answered in an unexcited tone, I felt a little better.

After that, Haruhi and I learned how everyone in the Host Club managed to pull it together enough to work with each other. Kyouya explained.

"The glue that holds the Host Club together is our mutual egocentricity. It's the principle that drives the alliance between our families and ensures each of our futures. Though … well, let's just say there's still quite a bit you two don't understand about that. Although, Tamaki is a fool and self-sacrifice does come naturally to him. So, I guess the point in this is, we are very different creatures."

Opposites attract. That kinda of explained how Kyouya and I even ended up together.

…

After lunch, we all decided to have a look around.

"Black pearls from Ishigaki Island. Odd, to find them here, considering how much they go for."

I was admiring these black pearls, of course. More, specifically, a black pearl necklace. It was dark and beautiful. The kinda jewelry I always wanted, which is saying a lot cause I, usually, didn't like a lot of jewelry, much less dreamed about it.

Haruhi took a look, too, and said, "You're kidding. Really? That's incredible. How can you tell, sempai?"

"I am the product of excellent breading."

I whispered to Haruhi, just loud enough for Kyouya to hear, "Sounds like he came from a puppy mill or something."

Kyouya and I scowled at each other.

"Why are two bantering each other? I thought you two were going out."

We both looked at her.

"You knew?"

"Of course, I knew. I knew after the day after the paint ball game."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think that it mattered. Why does it matter?"

"We thought you didn't know and we want as few people to know as possible, so we acted like nothing has changed."

"Oh… sorry. You two can flirt, if you want. I won't tell."

I kinda laughed and look at Kyouya, who was, finally, smiling. "Sorry for all I said."

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

We gave each other a hug and then we started walking through the expo again.

Since Kyouya seemed to know everything about our living and family situations, Haruhi decided to ask him about his family.

He seemed like he really didn't want to talk about it but Haruhi still asked what his brothers were like.

He thought for a really long time and, then, said, "They are rather exceptional. Enough so that my father puts a lot of stock in them. Though, as the third son, things works out a little differently for me."

He went into how much pressure was on his just to be noticed.

I kinda got mad at the fact. "So it's just a big game for attention? A dog-eat-dog game for the bone? That's a lot of pressure.

"Pressure. Oh, no. I can think of nothing more fun than this… then again, getting you was pretty fun."

A smirked at his jest and, playfully pushed him. It managed to lighten the mood, which was something we all needed.

That's when we heard a woman talking to a vendor that was, apparently, selling pieces from the Komatsu Shyoin Collection, what ever that was.

That's when Kyouya got this weird look in his eye.

The vendor started bragging about he wasn't even supposed to have the pieces out on display, as they are incredibly rare.

I didn't like the way the vendor was acting.

And, apparently, neither did Kyouya.

He walked right up to the vendor and said, straight out, "With all do respect, these are fake."

"Hey! Get out of here kid! What do you think you're doing?"

"This shade of blue is strongly reminiscent of Shyoin's work, but looking closely around the base, you'll notice the color graduation isn't quiet dark enough to be authentic. That, and the lacer is too clear."

"Th-That's enough of you, Mr. Expert! I'll report you for obstructing my business!"

That's when Kyouya flipped a bowl over and looked at the seal on the base. "Just as I thought; the brush strokes on this seal are uncharacteristically broad as well. For your sake, I hope you have certificate. That is, if you still insist it's real."

The vendor was, clearly, panicking. "Of course it's real! I have the certificate at home."

"Ah. Then, surely, you won't mind if I call the Komatsu family right now to verify your claim. My own family has had dealings with them for generations. It would only be a matter of minutes."

At that point, the vendor, pretty much, died and my jaw had dropped to the floor.

Security dragged the vendor away while he was babbling about how he had his rights. The woman who we saw looking at the bowls started thanking Kyouya.

"After everything you've told us, senpai, stepping in on a complete stranger's behalf seems a little out of character for you."

He looked at us with a smirk and said, "Oh, that. Well, she's hardly a stranger. You, mean you don't know? He husband is the CEO of a major electronic company. This is my first time to meet her, personally, but that ring on her left hand is unmistakable. My family has dealings with her husbands company."

The woman came up to us and said, "Ah, one of the Ootori boys. Imagine running into you here, incognito. The next opportunity I have, I'll be sure to take advantage of one of your families beautiful health resorts."

"We'd be honored."

I smirked and shook my head at the liar.

The woman was standing behind a flag when we first saw her. There was no way he could have seen her ring.

He did just decide to help a stranger out.

After we purchased some candy for Tamaki and the twins, we went back on our way.

As we were walking, I whispered into his ear, "I'm not gonna lie; that was pretty damn sexy."

He looked at me with a smirk on his face and pulled me into a long kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

I walked out of my dorm building and started heading for the grocery store.

Suddenly, two arms linked through mine and a clothe of foul smelling chemical was pressed to my mouth and nose.

'Not again.'

…

I woke up in a changing room that had one outfit.

It was a school, sailor-style uniform that was white and maroon with a beige ribbon at the chest.

'Wait a minute; this is the uniform for-'

"Are you dressed yet?"

The curtain to my changing room was thrown back to reveal the Zuka club from Lobelia.

And Haruhi was right behind them, wearing one of their uniforms.

I immediately jumped to my feet and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Haruhi spoke up; "I've been waiting for an explanation, too."

"Well, my maidens, we have a small favor to ask of you both. As you may know, one of our responsibilities at the Zuka Club is to arrange a regular performance of musical numbers and original plays."

"Today is called 'Pink Carnation Day', when we celebrate the birth of the White Lilly Leagues founder by putting on the most glorious production of the entire year. We've been rehearsing nonstop in preparation for today's performance."

"Tragically, the lead actress in our play and one of our orchestra's key musicians were, both, in terrible accidents and are both, currently, in the hospital."

I got a weird feeling that these three ladies had something to do with the 'accidents.'

"But even so, without them, you know what they say; the show must go one. Which means…"

They all stuck impressive poses.

"This is your big opportunity to be a part of the theater, girls!"

Haruhi immediately said no. They tried to convince that it wouldn't be too much hard work but she wasn't too interested.

At least, until they started playing pity party about Beni's late mother.

Haruhi was, immediately, touched due to the relationship she had with her mother and she agreed to help the Zuka club.

I, on the other, could tell that the girls were laying it on way too thick and that they weren't telling the whole truth.

When they asked me if I would fill in for the orchestra member, I, quickly, refused.

"But why?"

"New music can only be learned so quickly and if the part is important, chances are, I'm not going to be able to learn it in time. Plus, I enjoy being in theater but the last time I did a show with just a bunch of high school girls, it didn't go to well; way too much drama for my taste. Sorry."

Suddenly, Beni marched right up to me and looked me right in the eye.

Suddenly, she grabbed my head and hugged me into her chest (talk about awkward) a said, "Oh, you poor thing! Those wretched host club idiots have poisoned your mind! You have lost your will to fight for your delicate right!"

I pulled away from her. "What are you talking about?"

"I see that look in your eyes! Your in love with one of them!"

The other two Zuka girls gasped in horror.

I just raised my hands, as if to say, "Well, what can you do."

"WE MUST RIGHT THIS WRONG!"

They, suddenly, threw me into another room and locked the door.

I pound on it as hard as I could but they refused to release me.

"I'm sorry, maiden, but this is for your own good. When our play is over, we promise to come back and save you."

With that, they grabbed Haruhi and left.

"Great! Now what?"

"Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed with a text message.

_Kyouya Ootori; We're at Lobelia. Where are you?_

_Locked up in there club room, but don't worry about me. Haruhi's in more trouble right now._

_What happened?_

_They ro__ped her into performing with them. I think they just went off to get her started on rehearsals._

_Hang tight. We'll grab her and then we'll get you out of here._

_I'll see if I can find a way out myself._

…

Finally, after working for ages, I had jiggled one of the locked windows open.

The only problem.

I was on the second floor.

If I could just get to the other side of the building, there would be some ivy vines for me to climb down.

'Don't look down. Don't look down.'

I eased myself onto the ledge that was barely big enough for my feet.

I inched along the wall, keeping my back pressed against the warm concrete.

Suddenly, my foot slipped.

I tried to grab at the ledge but my hands were too slippery with sweat.

I screamed as I dropped down, waiting for impact.

Instead, I felt arms catch me. A low chuckle rumbled through the chest that I was pressed against.

I opened my eyes to find Kyouya kneeling down, holding me and smiling down at me.

I smiled at him.

"Nice catch."

He leaned down and kissed me before lifting me back onto my foot.

"Where is everyone?"

"Chasing Haruhi."

I sighed and dragged him into the theater to give Haruhi a hand.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

There was a chill in the air.

The only light in the room came from dim candles.

The heavy Victorian dress I was in practically made me immobile.

And, when you're being chased by vampires, immobile is the last thing you wanna be.

I, suddenly, felt a cold breathe on my bare neck.

Before I had a chance to run or scream, Kyouya had wrapped his arms around me and had buried his fangs into the nap of my neck.

The piercing pain quickly subsided as I began to feel weak from lack of blood.

At least, that's how Tamaki had told me to act when ever somebody bit me.

And the girls in the club that day were just eating it up just like the vampires lapped up the blood.

Once Kyouya had finished his act with me he let go me.

I gave another scornful look at Tamaki.

"Remind me again why I have to be dinner as opposed to being a female vampire."

"Because, Haruhi, along with those two doppelgangers failed to show up. Besides, if the girls have someone to envy, we excited them even more.

I continued to scowl.

At least, until I looked at Kyouya.

'Edward Cullen, eat your heart out.'

Tamaki was pulling out the sexy vampire when the twins and Haruhi, finally, decided to show up.

I was that I wasn't going to be the only entrée for a while.

Until the twins sprung the news that they and Haruhi wouldn't be able to take part in the Host Club until after Halloween.

Apparently, for their classes Halloween project, there were doing an "After Dark Test of Courage Tournament".

"So it's like a Haunted House and the first one to scream or pee their pants looses?"

"Yeah, that's the basic idea."

Tamaki started freaking out about the idea of Haruhi getting involved but, before he could do anything, the trio had picked up and left.

That's when Nekozawa-senpai showed up.

Leader of the Black Magic Club, addicted to the darkness and cat doll curse extraordinaire.

He was a pretty cool guy.

"Well, isn't this interesting. What was that? You think it sounds like fun, Belzenef? You may just be onto something there. If it's fear they want, the Black Magic Club will be happy to oblige. After all, what's Halloween without a health dose of pure, unadulterated terror?"

I smirked and chuckled at what he was getting at.

We were gonna crash this little test of courage they had going.

"Sounds like fun."

…

Later, the girls had left the host club for the day and we had just planned our party crashing with Nekozawa.

Tamaki was going to dress up as the alleged witch girl that haunted the clock tower and would separate Haruhi's group. One half of the group would get caught up in a net and the others would run into Hunny and Mori, who would be dressed up as different monsters, along with Nekozawa's maid and butler, who would trap that half of the group in a room. I felt like my job was the most fun; I would get to throw fake knifes at the group.

I had noticed that Kyouya never got a job so I decided to ask him about it later.

Once that meeting was over, I went to the dressing room to get me Victorian dress off, but the thing was extremely complicated.

"Need help?"

I turned around to see Kyouya, still in his Vampire out fit.

I smiled, sheepishly, and said, "As long as you promise not to look."

"Promise."

He walked up behind me and started untying the corseted back of my dress.

"I noticed you didn't take a job in the party crashing."

"I'm not going to join in."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't really sound like fun."

"Then, you've never scared the crap out of people before; it's the best thing in the world."

"Better than being bitten by a Vampire who loves you?"

He started kissing the back of my neck, gently running his fake fangs along my skin.

I smiled to my self and tilted my head to the side, giving him better access to my exposed neck.

I lifted my hand and let it rest on his head while he kissed my neck.

"I stand corrected."

"That's what I thought."

He continued to kiss the back of my neck while he slowly undid my dress.

I didn't want it to end but, once the dress was undone, I made him turn around so I could get into my regular street clothes.

Once I was dressed, I returned to Kyouya arms and he continued his caressing assault on my neck.

…

~One Week Later~

It was 8th day of wearing a scarf.

Kyouya, accidentally gave me a hickey from our meeting, but it was nothing that a scarf and/or some makeup couldn't fix.

Besides, there were more important things.

The newspaper headline for the day after Halloween said, "Everyone in Class 1-A is a Captain of All Cowards".

The twins and Haruhi were really peeved at us.

Haruhi was especially mad at me.

"Come on; how could I not? It was just too tempting!"

Before she could retort, Kaoru grabbed us and Hikaru and we started heading towards the Club room.

Once we got there, the made me sit in a chair so I could see everyone else's costumes.

Apparently, that day they were dressing up as hero's from video games and, as I was the one of us who had played the most video games, I got to be the judge.

Hunny and Mori were dressed up as Edward Elric and Roy Mustang from "FullMetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel. It, definitely, fit, especially height-wise.

Hikaru and Kaoru were, no surprise, Mario and Luigi.

Tamaki was depicted as Link and that made poor Haruhi his Zelda.

Finally, it was time for me to see Kyouya.

As soon as he stepped out of the dressing, my heart stopped and my breath got caught in my throat.

He wore knee high, brown leather boots.

Brown pants.

A poofy, white, long-sleeve shirt.

A gray and red tunic that went to his mid thigh.

Arm bracers with hidden blades adorned his wrists.

A red cape flowed over his back and shoulder.

His face was hidden by his gray hood.

Yes. The very boy that I was in a secret relationship with had dressed as the sexiest, not to mention my favorite, video game character of all time.

Ezio Auditore de Firenze from Assassins Creed 2, Assassins Creed Brotherhood and, soon, Assassins Creed Revelations.

'If this be a dream, may I never again awaken.'

I, suddenly, felt two people poking me.

I looked to see the twins.

"Kerushii, you haven't said anything and you've been twitching for a full 3 minutes. Are you okay? Is the outfit bad."

I leaned, back in my chair, trying to play it cool.

"It's adequate."

I noticed Kyouya give me a look from under his hood.

I think he knew what was up.

…

That day in the Host Club was the longest day of my life.

I blushed every time Kyouya passed by me.

Which look kinda weird 'cause I was dressed in a 3 piece suit and a fedora.

I was supposed to be Cole Phelps from L.A. Noire.

Finally, the day was over and we could get out of our costumes.

I had passed Kyouya note earlier that told him to hold of on getting undressed.

I waited for him in a dressing room.

I hid by the door until he came in.

I, immediately, grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"Goodness, you're impatient today."

"Have you looked in the mirror? It's like being at the door to the Promised Land and they won't let you in."

He chuckled as he twirled my loose hair around his finger. "That makes two of us. The ferdora just makes you so sexy."

He pushed me so that I was the one against the wall.

"Welcome to the Promised Land."

He crashed his lips onto mine.

I snaked my arms around his neck as his ran down my sides, making me giggle as I was a little ticklish.

Eventually, I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me like it was nothing.

Our, kiss started to get more hungry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Kyouya and I both froze and snapped our eyes open.

We left each others lips and looked toward the door.

The entire host club was standing there.

Mori was covering Hunny's eyes while he just kept a straight face.

The twins had mischievous grins and were chuckling to themselves.

Haruhi was just blanking.

And Tamaki was… well, dying.

I looked back at Kyouya and gave a sheepish laugh.

"Guess the cats out of the bag."

…

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR DAUGHTER, MOMMY?"

Kyouya slammed his little black book over Tamaki's head to get him to shut up.

"One question at a time."

The twins decided to take charge of the Romantic Inquisition, which I was not expecting.

"When did this happen."

Kyouya answered. "Keruizawa."

Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's shirt. "KERUIZAWA?"

Kyouya gave him a punch to the face to get him off me.

"How did this happen? You guys hated each other with a fiery passion."

There was silence before I said, "There were a lot of causes but I think the main cause was a little snitch who couldn't keep a secret."

I looked, critically, at Hunny.

He gave me an adorable, pouty, apologetic look.

I couldn't help but smile and ruffle his hair.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

I glared at Tamaki. "Why? Because we knew you'd do this. You'd freak out and everyone would bug us about it like it's a big deal."

"IT IS A BIG DEAL!"

Kyouya pushed Tamaki away and said, "Yes, but we didn't want it to be a big deal. We wanted it to be just us, just for little while."

He reached over and took my hand.

"If that was the case, why did you tell Haruhi?"

"Technically, we didn't; she figured it out on her own."

Tamaki, finally and quietly, stood up and looked down at Kyouya, critically.

"Do you really love her?"

Kyouya pulled my until I was leaning against him. "What kinda question is that? Of course, I love her."

I smiled at him and said, "And I love you."

We, lightly, kissed.

Tamaki sighed and turned away. "Fine. You have daddy's permission to date."

Kyouya helped me stand up and then swept me up into his arms. "I wasn't looking for your permission but thanks anyway. Now, if you'll excuse us; we were in the middle of something."

He carried me back to the changing room while Tamaki started yelling at us to not take things too far, too fast.

…

The next day, I woke up with the biggest smile on my face.

And, when I got to class, Kyouya was smiling too.

'Man, life is good.'

"Class, please take your seats. I am proud to introduce a new student to our class. Like Kerushii, this young man is from America. You can come in now."

When the new student came in, my breathe stopped.

He had grown taller.

His hair was longer but still in it ponytail.

Even in a uniform, he still looked like the delinquent he turned out to be.

I started praying that it was someone else.

He, suddenly, looked at me and a smirk spread over his face.

"What's up? The names Michyu Hadoman."

'Dear god, help me.'


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

The moment school ended, I ran from the room and head for the club room.

There wasn't a meeting that day but I didn't care; it was a safe place.

I slammed the door behind.

I breathed heavily as a leaned against the wall.

Why?

Why was he here?

Why did he have to come back into my life?

After all the years, I had, finally, let go.

But he still abed at me.

I sat down at the piano.

I started to sing.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark_

That's when another voice chimed in. I didn't have to look to know that it was him._  
_

**Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship there  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do**

I felt him come closer

**There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark**

He rested his hands on my shoulders.

**The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
**

**I can't help feeling**

I lifted his hands off my shoulder and threw them down as I stood up and walked around the piano.

_**We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand**_

_**And you played it to the beat**_

He followed me around the piano and tried to make eye contact with me. I just turned away and rested my elbows on the piano.__

___Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one of you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared_

He rested his hands on the piano and either side of me, entrapping me in his arms.

**The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling**

I ducked down under his arm and walked away from him, hiding myself behind a column

_**We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it to the beat  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
But you played it **_

He tried to grab my arm to get him to look at him but I pulled away and zigzagged through the other columns as he followed.

**With a beating**

**Throw your soul through every open door**

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold**

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow  
_  
_**We could have had it all  
We could have had it all  
It all, it all, it all**_

_**We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it to the beat**_

You could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand

At last, I had had enough. I whipped and, finally, met his taunting gaze. We got right up in each other's faces - his, cocky, mine, scornful.__

But you played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it to the beat.

I turned away from him and just started plucking at the piano.

"It's good to see you Kerushii."

I didn't say a word.

"What, you're not gonna say 'hello'? That's no way to greet an old friend."

"Then take a hint; she doesn't consider you a friend."

We both looked to the door.

Kyouya stood there with everyone else from the host club.

Haruhi came up to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders while the rest of the members circled Michyu.

Michyu glared at Kyouya. "And you are?"

"No one of consequence."

"That what do you want?"

"To have a nice, long, friendly chat with you."

Haruhi took my hand and lead me to the door.

Before we left, I looked back at Kyouya and Michyu, praying that Kyouya knew what he was getting himself into.

Haruhi lead me back to my dorm room and stayed with me for a while.

~Meanwhile~

"So, what do you assholes wanna 'chat' about?"

"Well, first of all, how did you manage to make it into Ouran Academy?"

"You gotta reason why a reason shouldn't be here?"

Kyouya flipped open his little black book. "Well, besides the fact that your family barely makes enough money to pay off your motor home, you dropped out of high school halfway through your freshman year and joined the Marines."

"For you information, pretty boy, I decided, on my own, to go back to high school and I wanted nothing but the best, so I applied for a scholarship. Happy?"

"No, I'm not; you're clearly lying."

Michyu started laughing and said, "Well, aren't you a smart ass. Too bad for you that that's the statement I'm stickin' to. Anything else?"

"Just one more thing."

Kyouya marched right up to him and got in Michyu's face.

"I may not know what purpose you have for being here but I know it has something to do with Kerushii. But, if you want to continue providing for your family, you'll stay away from Kerushii."

"Pretty boy, you're gonna find that I don't scare easy."

"Then why is there fear in your eyes?"

Kyouya could tell that that retort had made Michyu upset.

The scowl and stomping away said it all.

"What do you think he's doing here?"

"I don't know but I don't like it."

~Back to Kerushii~

As horrible as I was feeling, I had promised Ranka I would sing at his Transvestite bar.

Haruhi helped me into my long-sleeved, gothic dress that had a tied black sweater over the red velvet.

Haruhi braided my hair, fancily, before we left.

We walked to Ranka's Tranny bar, where he greeted us and introduced to his boss and co-workers.

Ranka led us to the green room where we could stay, get warmed up and get comfortable.

Soon, the Host Club decided to join us.

Hunny immediately walked up to me and asked, "Are you okay, Ke-chan?"

I fake my best smile and ruffled his hair before saying, "I'm fine. Just in shock."

"If he gives you any more trouble, you just say the world and we'll make sure he learns his lesson."

I smiled at the fired up twins and said, "Okay."

Tamaki gave me a tight hug and said, "Daddy won't let him hurt you."

I, hesitantly, returned the hug.

I looked at the whole Host Club.

I had been terrible to them ever since we met and, yet, here they were, jumping up to comfort me.

I couldn't have been more thankful.

Haruhi shooed everyone except for Kyouya out the door.

I knew that he knew I wasn't okay but he didn't push the subject.

He just draped a black silk ribbon, which he had bought me, around my neck and tied it in a bow.

He gave me a long kiss before he said, "Break a leg, Мой мир."

With that, he left.

I, lightly, touched my lips and smiled, realizing that that was what I needed to feel better.

But the feeling didn't last.

A knock came to the door and Michyu walked in with a red rose.

"Damn, Kerushii. If we weren't in public…"

I, immediately, turned away from him and refused to look at him.

He offered me the rose but I didn't take it, so he just laid it on the coffee table in front of me.

He leaned against the wall and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

I had no idea that he had started smoking.

He took a drag of the cursed thing that was burning my eyes and said, "You know, you haven't said a word to me. Let's face it; you can't even look at me. I wonder why that is." He took another drag. "Are you embarrassed by something?"

I didn't answer.

"Or scared of something?"

Silence.

"No. You're haunted by something. You miss something."

He walked up to me, inhaling as he walked.

He knelt down next to me and blew to smoke right in my face. I fought the urge to tear up and cough from the burning smoke.

"You miss my kiss."

He started leaning in closure.

I turned my head away to try and stop him but he grabbed my face and turned my head towards him. I, still, clenched my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to look at him.

I felt his smoky, rough, cracked lips crash against mine as his tongue shoved down my throat.

Before I could push him away, he pulled away, throwing my face, roughly, aside.

"Good luck up there, Kerushii. I'll be watching."

As soon as he left, I snapped my eyes open and glared at the wretched flower he gave me, my mind hot with an idea to end this once and for all.

…

The night was wonderful.

Everyone at the bar was enjoying the music and all my friends were there to support me.

The only problem was a parasite sitting right in front of the stage.

I refused to look at him the whole night.

Now, it was time to give him the message.

The moment the piano chord hit for my last song, I snapped my eyes open and looked him straight in the eye.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

His smirking face quickly fell.

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

_I've learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

I stepped off the stage and stood as close to him as possible, pouring all my anger out_  
_

_It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

When he got up and tried to leave, I grabbed his wrist and tugged him back, pressing my forehead to his and running my hands along his cheeks

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

I, roughly, pushed him away and glared daggers at him.

_'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

As I sang, I circled him and, gently, nicked his lighter from his pocket.

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

I back up on to the stage and picked up his red rose from my music stand._  
_

_Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

I revealed his stolen lighter._  
_

_Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart_

I opened the lighter._  
_

_You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul_

I raise both the light and the lighter out in front of me._  
_

_Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

I flicked on the light and let the rose catch fire before closing the lighter.

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

I let the burning rose fall to the ground in ashes.

I threw the lighter to Michyu's feet before marching off stage and running out the back door of the bar.

It was freezing, but I didn't care. In a way, it felt good.

Kyouya, immediately, came out and asked, "Are you okay?"

I threw my arms around him and quietly said into his chest, "It's over. It's, finally, over."

**Or is it?**


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30

Michyu didn't show up to class.

I, quietly, praised god.

The day started off normal but, during the first break between classes, I had to go down to the nurses office for a blood test.

I arrived at the nurses office and she greeted me, cheerfully, just like she had ever since I arrived at Ouran.

She took two test tubes worth of blood and sent them off to the lab at the hospital.

"Before you go back to class, I have a new vitamin I want you to take."

Ever since I had gotten sick, vitamins had been really important.

She handed me a small white pill.

"It's a new Vitamin C. Take one a day in the morning with the rest of your vitamins."

I nodded and swallowed the Vitamin C down with some water.

The nurse smiled at me and said, "You may return to class."

"Thank you."

I got up from the blood taking chair and walked out of the nurse's office.

As soon as I closed the door, I felt really tired.

'I gotta go to bed earlier.'

As continued back to class, I started to feel even more tired.

My legs were becoming a little wobbly.

I'm always a little shaky when I don't get enough to eat so I attributed it to too small of a lunch.

I was, suddenly, very hot.

I leaned against the hallway wall.

My vision was becoming a little blurry.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground and everyone on break was crowding around me.

'What's happening to me?'

That's when the world went black.

…

Beeping.

Constant, steady beeping.

A tight band.

Wrapped around my left arm.

Cold disks.

Stuck around my chest.

Cold pain.

In my right arm.

Hot pain.

In my left arm.

Sticky pain.

On both of my legs.

I cracked my eyes open and found myself in a place I'd vowed I would never end up in after my bone marrow therapy.

A hospital.

In a bed.

Hooked up to a vitals machine.

And a pack of blood.

'No. No no no. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to be here'

I flipped the covers of my bad back, ready to rip the IV out of my arm and the vitals equipment off me.

But then, when I saw my legs, I froze in fear.

My legs and the sheets around them were covered with blood. And it felt like some one had stuck a hundred needles into them over and over again.

I flopped back into bed and started crying, hysterically.

'Why?'

…

After about two hours, the nurses had come in and washed my legs and changed my sheets.

I had finished the pack of blood I was on and they were just cleaning my veins with some Celine for the next pack.

I was lying back in my bed staring out the window and, quietly, crying.

Suddenly, a nurses came in. "There's seven boys here to see you, Miss Hendorikusu."

"… Give me a minute. Telling them I'm not decent or something."

She nodded and closed the door behind her.

I whipped my face.

They couldn't know.

Especially not Kyouya.

Once I got cleaned up, I faked the best smile I could.

The nurse lead the gang in and left us alone so that we could talk.

Hunny, immediately, ran over to me and took my hand.

"Keru-chan! Please don't die, Keru-chan!"

"Hunny, I'm not gonna die."

The twins went to the other side of my bed and took my hands.

"Be brave, Kerushii; we won't let you die."

"You guys! Calm down; I'm in no danger of dying. I just fainted because I forgot to eat breakfast and didn't get a good enough sleep last night.

Tamaki cam over and ran his hand over my head. "It has nothing to do with…?"

"Nothing at all."

"Then what's with the pack you're hooked up to?"

"It keeps me hydrated while also making sure I get plenty of natural salts. It's just a common thing that use for all patients, no matter how trivial their illness is."

I could tell, Haruhi knew I was lying but she wouldn't say anything.

The real challenge would be lying to Kyouya.

Tamaki kept rubbing my head and asked, "Want us to grab you some food? Anything you want; it's our treat."

"… Well, I've been craving a cheese burger."

Tamaki gave me a fatherly kiss on the forehead. "You got it. Kyouya, do you mind staying with her?"

"… Since when do I mind?"

"Great! We'll be right back, you two."

The rest of the gang left me and Kyouya alone.

'Oh man, this is going to be hard.'

"So… this has nothing to do with your bone marrow?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? It was lack of sleep and nourishment. Nothing more."

"Kerushii?"

"But, believe me, I was afraid that it did have something to do with my bone marrow when I first woke up here."

"Kerushii?"

"You can imagine how relieved I was when the doctor told me the truth."

"Kerushii!"

I closed my mouth.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that this has nothing to do with your bone marrow."

With that, I broke down and started crying.

"I'm relapsing."

Kyouya sat on the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my shoulders and rocking me back and forth while I cried into his chest.

"… What's going to happen?"

"… I don't know…"

That's when the doctor came in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something."

Kyouya and I let got of each other and I whipped my tears away. "No, no, doctor. You're fine."

"Well, I have the news for you…"

"And?"

"Well, sense your bone marrow therapy didn't work we're going to have to go to the next step; Chemotherapy."

God, the word scared the hell out of me.

I had heard horrible stories about people who had to go through Chemo and I always felt so bad for them. Now, I was going to be one of them.

"Now, there's one other thing; we have the means of performing Chemotherapy here but, since we don't know about your medical history and since we've never gone through anything with you, we don't really feel comfortable treating you ourselves."

"What are you saying?"

"We're flying you back to America so that your old doctor can look after you."

I looked at Kyouya, scared; I didn't want to leave him. Not now. Not ever.

After the doctor left, we held each other tightly, making up for the time that we were going to loose.


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31

There was a knock at my door.

The nurse popped her head in. "It's two of your friends, Kerushii."

"Okay. Thank you." I closed my lap top (I was still doing my homework, even though I , probably, wasn't going to finish out the year. It was just a habit.)

Haruhi came in with a tall, red-haired, hard-faced guy.

"Hey, Haruhi."

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"Surviving."

She smiled at the response and introduced me to the guy.

"This is Kasanoda, Mori-senpai's apprentice."

Kasanoda bowed, awkwardly, saying, "N-Nice to meet you. I'm terribly sorry to here that you are un-well. I hope you feel better."

I smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you, too, and thank you for wish me well, but there's no need to be so formal; relax."

"Y-yes, senpai. I mean, okay."

I smiled and said, "I didn't know Mori took on apprentices."

"It shocked us, too, when Kasanoda asked, but things have been going well, so far."

"Good for you, Kasanoda."

"T-thanks you."

"I'm going to the bath room. Don you mind keeping her company, Kasanoda?"

"Uh… sure."

Haruhi left and an awkward silence filled the room.

"So… what does your family do?"

"… The Kasanoda Syndicate; I'm an heir to a gang."

"That sounds pretty cool."

"Not really… people are afraid of me because of it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help."

"Actually, there is something I want to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"… About… F-fujioka."

"Yeah?"

"I know that…" He started gesturing to his chest.

I got the message. "They told you?"

"N-not exactly."

"You walked in on her, didn't you?"

"Kinda. I was j-just wondering…"

"Yeas?"

"Do… do I have a chance… With her?"

The question kinda shocked me but I had heard weirder stuff than a guy who was into a girl who dressed up like another guy.

"Haruhi and I don't really talk about boys unless their bothering us, so I couldn't tell you what she wants out of a man, but here's a tip to get her attention."

"Yeah."

"Just be yourself; she'll come if she wants. Do try to impress her by acting like the other guys in the host club. She'll be able to tell it fake. Just act normal and see if she bites."

"Thanks for the tip."

"No problem. But I am going to tell you now, she's a little oblivious when it comes to guys having feelings for her."

"Really."

"Yeah. I just think that she doesn't know how to read it."

That's when Haurhi came in, saying, "You've got some more visitors."

The rest of the gang and Ranka burst into the room.

"Hey, guys!"

"WE HAVE PRESENTS!"

Hunny bounced over to me and gave me box from a bakery. "Cake and Pockey, all for you Keru-shan!"

I hugged him, ruffled his hair and smiled. "Thanks, senpai."

Mori cam up and had a take out box full of my favorite sushi. "Thanks Mori." He, silently, accepted my hug.

Hikaru and Kaoru bought me two new books so that I wouldn't be bored. I got a sandwich hug from both of them.

Tamaki gave me a huge bouquet of red roses and hugged me, tenderly.

Haruhi whipped out a shawl that she learned how to make and draped it over my shoulder. I hugged her tightly, wishing that she were my sister so that she would be able to go with me.

Ranka gave me a brand new music CD and a card signed by everyone. He hugged me just like my father used to hug me. I wished he was going with me, too."

We all shared in the cake, the Pockey and the sushi while we talked. It was the best meal I had ever had.

"Thanks everyone."

"Now, leave you two alone; Kyouya wants some time with you all to himself. Keep us posted about how you're doing."

"I will, promise."

Everyone left me and Kyouya alone.

Kyouya sat on the side of my bed and removed his glasses, setting them on my night stand.

He pulled out a long slender, black velvet box.

"You once described these as beautiful in a way that this world was never meant to understand. They aren't normal. You are the same; you're not normal. And that makes you the most beautiful person in my eyes, even if no one else understands it."

He opened the box to reveal a black pearl necklace.

I smiled tears started to sting my eyes.

Kyouya hocked the necklace around my neck and looked at me. "Beautiful."

I smiled I hugged him.

…

We relaxed on my bed for while.

We said everything we needed to before we had to say good bye.

I was being flown to America the next day.

I didn't want to see him go but I had to. But not before he gave me a long, passionate kiss so that I would remember him.

I was smiling and crying after he left.

Not five minutes later, the door opened again.

I looked and saw a depressing sight.

Michyu.

I turned away and didn't look at him or speak to him.

"You really don't have anything to say to me, do you?"

Silence.

"Guess you said it all with that song, huh?"

Silence.

"Look, I don't want trouble. I just came here to return the CD I borrowed from you. It was good; I know you probably don't care what I think but I like it… Good luck."

He left without another word.

I stared at the door, confused.

I had never lent him a CD.


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32

I picked up the CD and looked at it.

There was no writing on it.

I wanted it to just throw it in the trash, since I thought it was some way to get me to forgive him but I decided to see just how pitiful he was when he made the CD.

I popped it into my laptop and plugged in my ear buds.

My media player popped up and I hit play.

_Hi Kerushii._

_I know I'm probably the last person you wanna hear right now._

'Geez, he thinks recording a sentimental message will earn my forgiveness.'

_I know I could never earn your forgiveness; what I did to you is unforgivable. Only now do I realize that._

_You deserve so much better than me._

_You deserve that Kyouya Ootori guy._

_You deserve to be with him; not in a hospital in America. You deserve to have him by your side._

_That's why I'm telling you this._

_Why am I not telling you to your face? Well, the fact is, you weren't give the room with the best security because they don't want you to die. They don't want you to know the truth so their making sure that you don't hear or see anything your not supposed to._

_That's why I pretended this was a music CD that you had lent me when we were an item. And that's why you need to pretend that you don't know what I'm about to tell you._

_I didn't come to try and get you back._

_Some one paid me to try and separate you and Ootori._

_I know I shouldn't have done it and I know you'll really never forgive me for it but you know how my family need the money. I did it for them._

_But, when I failed to separate you two, the person who wanted you both separated went to the next level._

_That's why you're in the hospital._

_I know it's confusing and you don't want to believe me but if you just do the following you'll know what going on and you'll know that it's the truth._

_I just hope I'm not too late_

_When the nurse comes in with your vitamins, find the one that only started taking recently._

_Don't take it._

_Pretend to take it but don't actually take it._

_Make it look convincing so that the cameras will believe you_

_Flush it down the toilet or something so that the nurses won't find it._

_Once you take it, look up the pill number; you'll find what that pill is really called and what the symptoms are._

_Once you know the symptoms, copy them. Pretend that you took the pill and that it's taking effect._

_If you do this, you'll know the truth._

_I just hope you know it in time._

_Well, goodbye. I hope you figure something out._

That's when the audio ended.

What did it all mean?

That's when the nurse came in with my pills and a cup of water.

She left me alone.

I stared at the pills, thinking.

Finally, my curiosity got the best of me.

I dumped the pills into my hand and made sure that my new pill was wedged between my fingers.

I took the pills but kept the white pill wedged in my fist.

I got up and went to my bath room.

I committed the pill number to memory before I washed the pill down the sink and fill my cup with water.

I got back into bed and opened up my web browser. I typed the pill number into the search box.

The result was "morphine", a pain killer that induced sleep.

'Why would the nurse gave me a sleep-induced pain killer and say it's a vitamin?'

I decided I would only find out if I pretended to fall sleep.

I closed my laptop and pushed the bed table back.

I lowered the bed until it was flat.

I lay still with my eyes closed for about fifteen minutes.

Then, I heard the door open.

I heard some one set something on the counter.

I heard gloves being pulled on.

Gloved hands unhooked my IV.

The hands set something on my bed and went into the bath room for more supplies.

I cracked one eye open to see that the nurse had 4 syringes that were meant for taking blood.

I don't mean like one or two milliliters. I mean a whole pint, like they use in blood drives.

I closed my eye again.

The nurse came back and hocked up one of the syringes to my IV.

She was taking 4 pints of my blood.

But why? I needed all the blood I could get at this point.

But that wasn't all she did.

Once, all the syringes were full, she push covers back to reveal my bloodied legs.

I cracked and eye open and watched her.

She took a sewing needle and started poking my leg until I started bleeding.

Once she was done, she washed her hands and left.

The petechea on my legs was fake.

My low blood count was fake.

My illness, at this point anyway, was fake.

I wasn't relapsing at all.

The doctors and nurses were just making it look like I was.

And since I was in his hospital, only one person could've ordered them to do so.

And that person was the same person who paid Michyu to try and split me and Kyouya up.

Kyouya's father. Mr. Ootori.


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33

I continued to lye in my bed, acting asleep, for about 5-10 minutes, cooking up a plan.

It was 5:45.

I had about 18 hours until they were going to ship me off to America.

18 hours to get out of there.

Once I was done with the basic plan, I acted like I was waking up from a really heavy sleep and mumbled something about finishing research for a report.

After all, I had to please the cameras and audio system.

I lazily opened up my laptop and opened my web browser.

I went to Google maps and found the hospital.

I looked around at the hospital's surroundings.

That gave me an idea.

I logged onto Facebook, looked up Kasanoda and immediately friend requested him.

Then, I logged onto the chat, where Haruhi was waiting.

_HARUHI! TELL KASANODA 2 ACCEPT MY FRIEND REQUEST A.S.A.P AND GET UR DAD ON THE COMPUTER S.T.A.T.!_

_WHAT'S WRONG?_

_ONCE WE GET THE OTHER 2 HERE, I TELL U!_

Two minutes later, Kasanoda had accepted my friend request and got on the chat. Ranaka did the same.

_Ranka: Kerushii, honey, what's wrong?_

_Kasanoda: Yeah, what is it?_

_Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, but it's the truth; I'm not sick. I'm not relapsing. My bone marrow is fine. The doctors and nurses have been taking my blood and pricking my legs while I've been asleep to make it _LOOK_ like I'm sick. They're under orders by the same person who paid Michyu to come and try to break me and Kyouya up. MR. OOTORI - KYOUYA'S DAD - IS BEHIND THIS!_

It took them a while to respond, but when they did, they were furious.

Ranka was about ready to hunt Mr. Ootori down with a sawed-off shot gun.

_I wanna kill him, too, guys but there's no time to think about that; I have 18 hours before they ship me off to America, and, once I'm gone, he'll do something to make sure that Kyouya and I can never be together. I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! Problem is, I'm in the room with the best security __system in the hospital, so I can't just get up and walk away. BUT I HAVE A PLAN AND I NEED YOU ALL TO HELP ME!_

_Haruhi: Of course, Kersuhii!_

_Ranka: Anything for you, dear!_

_Kasanoda: I'll do what I can!_

_Great! _

_Ranka, ca__ll up the guys from the tranny bar and get as many together as possible. Explain the situation and then send them over to Kasanoda's place. _

_Kasanoda, make sure your gang is ready and make sure that Ranka's men get them made up and dressed up so that no one will be able to recognize them. _

_Haruhi, be sure to go with your father's co-workers and help them get Kasanoda's men ready. _

_Ranka, once you get done telling your men to go over to Kasanoda's, run over to the hospital and say that you're here to visit (Visiting hours end at 8, or 20:00 so be sure to get here before then) Then find some scrubs or a doctors coat or something that make you look like you work here._

_Kasanoda, once your men are in disguises, piled as many people as you can into limo's and cars and head over to the hospital._

_Ranka, let everyone in once they arrived._

_Kasanoda, have a car or a limo park by the abandoned building next to the hospital. Have the park on the side farthest from the hospital._

_Ranka and Kasanoda, lead a group of 5 men up to my room and take down anyone and everyone that get's in your way. _

_Have the rest of your men just scatter. Just make sure that they all find a way out._

_Ranka and Kasanoda, once you guys are close enough to my room, pulled the first fire alarm that you see. Then, come into my room, act like you're kidnapping me and shove a cloth over my mouth. I'll play asleep while someone picks me up. That's when we all use the fire escape to get out. Once we're on the ground, we'll move through the abandoned building and get in the limo on the other side._

_Haruhi: WAIT! WHAT ABOUT THE SECURITY CAMERAS?_

_That's where I'm weighing all my hope; does anyone think they can hack into a high tech security system and highjack all the files._

For a few moments, no one answered.

_Kasanoda: A guy in my group says it would be a piece of cake._

_Excellent…_

I told the hacker to not come to the hospital with the rest of the group; instead I told him to got to a public location with Wi-Fi, like a library or something. There, he would hack into the hospitals security system, cut off the cameras and the audio, and copy all the files that had me in them.

Once I was done explaining my plan, it was time for the waiting game.

And it wasn't easy to act normal for the cameras or the nurses.

I was so nervous that my heart rate had gone up, which made the doctors and nurses worry. Or, at least, _act_ worried.

I kept watching the clock, hoping that every thing was going as planned.

20:00 or 8:00. Ranka need to be in the hospital by that time.

9:00

10:00

11:00

Midnight.

Suddenly, the fire alarm started sounding.

It took all my strength to act scared rather than excited.

Kasanoda, Ranka and five other guys suddenly burst in to the room.

"Who are you? What do you want? HE-"

That's when Kasanoda shoved a cloth over my mouth and I played asleep.

I felt my IV being unhooked and the vitals equipment being torn off.

I felt Kasanoda heft me over his shoulder.

I heard something crash into the window that led to the fire escape.

I felt us duck out of the room and hurry down the fire escape.

I felt Kasanoda kick in the door of the abandoned building.

We ran through the abandoned building until Kasanoda kicked opened the last door.

I felt Kasanoda throw a vehicle door open and he shoved me into the vehicle.

That's when I ended the asleep act and opened my eyes.

Ranaka, Kasanoda and the other 5 guys piled into the limo before we sped off.

Haruhi was in the limo, too, and we were hugging each other, tightly.

Ranka took off his sunglasses and sighed.

All of the guys started getting out of their disguises.

"I have to hand it to you, Kerushii, you planned everything to a perfect T."

"Just tell my that the hacked got the files."

"Yeah, he got 'em."

I breathed a sigh of relief, saying, "Thank god."

Haruhi started rubbing my back. "What are you gonna do now?"

"… Haven't thought that far ahead. I can't go back to my dorm room or else Ootori will know what's going on. So, I guess the first order of business is to find someplace to stay."

"You can stay at our apartment."

"Thanks, but I don't want to burden you guys. Besides, if Mr. Ootori, even, slightly suspects anything, he'll come look for me and, since we're friends, your place will be towards the top of the list. No, I need to stay someplace where he'll never think to look."

Kasanoda spoke up; "What about my place? It's be enough and, since we only just met today, he'll think we don't know each other well enough for you to stay with me. Plus, all of my men can help keep an eye on you."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Kasanoda. Once I get to your place and get a good night's rest, I'll be able to think of a plan."

That's when Haruhi said, "So, since it's a bad idea for you to stay at my place, I guess it's also a bad idea to tell the guys what's going."

I nodded. "Yeah. If Mr. Ootori thinks that the boys know something, he won't stop until he knows it, too. It's better if they know nothing."

"But won't Mr. Ootori tell Kyouya that you're missing?"

"His goal was to get me out of his son's life. With me missing, he's accomplished the goal. Granted, not in the way he originally planned, but, as long as he thinks I won't come back, he won't say a word to Kyouya. He'll just act like I was shipped off to America, as was planned."

Everyone nodded, understanding my logic.

Then, I thought of something.

"Uhh…. Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

I leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I just realized I'm not wearing anything more that a hospital nighty and some panties. Could you pick me up some bras?"

She kinda laughed, gave me a hug and said, "No problem."


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34

It had almost been a week since I made a break from the hospital.

My legs were healing perfectly and my color was returning. My strength was coming back to me perfectly fine.

I sat on the porch, admiring the garden of the Kasanoda residence.

I was wearing some old clothes that Tetsuya, a good friend of Kasanoda's, lent to me.

The weather, the scenery, the time of year; everything was perfect.

Well, almost everything.

There was something missing.

And that was having Kyouya be my side.

Everyday, I woke up and immediately thought of dashing to the school and surprising him, jumping into his arms and telling him that I was okay.

But every time the thought came to my mind, I was reminded by the fact that I couldn't randevue with him until after the Ouran Fair.

Once that was over, we would finally get together and just run away.

Just the two of us.

Then, we'd figure something out.

The members of the sindecate could always tell that I was anxious and that I was missing Kyouya, so they did their best to make me feel comfortable.

I appreciated it but it wasn't doing much to help me.

"Kerushii?"

I looked to find Haruhi. She had been visiting me everyday since I started staying at Kasanoda's house.

"Hey, Haruhi!"

Then, I noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we have a problem."

I didn't want to hear it but I knew I had to.

"There's this girl. She's visiting from Los Angeles. Apparently, her family is a client of Kyouya's family and his father asked Kyouya to show her around and make her feel welcome."

"She's flirting with him, isn't she?"

"He's lucky if he can get away from her for 5 minutes.'

"I admit, it pissed me off, but I know that he loves me and that he won't choose her, so there's nothing to worry about."

"I think there is; I think that, maybe, they might be betrothed."

I didn't know what to say.

It all made sense.

Mr. Ootori made it look like I was sick, but what was he going to do when the American doctors said that I was okay?

I would've been back in Japan within a week's time.

But, a week was all he needed to get Kyouya betrothed to a more "suitable" woman.

And, once the engagement was announced to the public, there was nothing we could do; Kyouya would be stuck with this L.A. Bitch forever.

"… Then we're just going to have to adjust the plan."

"What are you gonna do?"

I smirked at Haruhi. "Did I ever tell you I got an A+ in crashing parties?"

…

It was the time for the Ouran fair.

Judging from the gossip I heard, Kyouya was the only one having some parental trouble.

Tamaki had to get engaged to some French bitch and move to France. If Haruhi didn't go after them and stopped them, the club would've been disbanded.

But now, it was my turn.

With out me at school, the school was looking for someone to sing during the dance.

So Kasanoda said that he had cousin who was a good singer and musician.

That "cousin" was me.

I decided that, since Mr. Ootori thought I was missing, to put myself in a disguise and then say it's my style so that any guards or secret police wouldn't recognize me.

My disguise was a black velvet cloak, courtesy on Nekozawa-senpai.

Once Kasanoda got us into the party, we both went to the Head Master's office.

Turned out, Tamaki's father was the head master and had done business with Kyouya's family, even though the relationship between the two families was rather bitter.

Once we got to the head master's office, Kasanoda introduced me as Hana Ristu.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Ritsu."

'Drop dead, you bastard.'

I handed Mr. Ootori a little letter I had written him.

He took it, a little confused.

Kasanoda spoke for me, saying that I wanted him to read it and think about it before he made a decision.

Then, we left the office.

I headed for the stage.

It was time to crash the party.

The curtain on the stage rose, revealing a huge group of students.

Out of the crowd, I spotted Kyouya being dragged out onto the dance floor by a bitch with, clearly, bleach hair.

'We'll see about that.'

The slow music started.

_I don't know why I'm frightened  
I know my way around here  
The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here...  
Yes, a world to rediscover  
But I 'm not in any hurry  
And I need a moment_

Kyouya suddenly looked my way, know my voice.

I through back the hood of the cloak revealing myself to the crowd. Everyone was surprised and they cheered their heads off.

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_  
_The atmosphere as thrilling here as always_  
_Feel the early morning madness_  
_Feel the magic in the making_  
_Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

I through off the cloak all together, revealing my knee length, vintage, violet dress with 1" straps, a 2" belt and velvet roses adorning my left strap.

Black pumps adorned my feet.

I made sure to sing the next part straight to Kyouya, who was still staring at me in excited amazement.

This was making his dance partner very unhappy.

_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you_  
_I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you_  
_Missed the fairy tale adventure_  
_In this ever spinning playground_  
_We were young together_

I walked down the stage stairs and into the crowd, holding hands that were reaching towards me.

_I'm coming out of make-up_  
_The lights already burning_  
_Not long until the cameras will start turning..._  
_And the early morning madness_  
_And the magic in the making_  
_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

I finally found the rest of the club.

Hunny, hugged me and I returned it, smiling the biggest smile I ever had.

Mori ruffled my circled hair tenderly.

The twins sandwich hugged me.

Haruhi hugged me like a sister and I returned it before pushing her and Tamaki together, giving them a little wink.

_I don't want to be alone_  
_That's all in the past_  
_This world's waited long enough_  
_I've come home at last!_

That's when I turned around and saw that Kyouya had left his partner and was slowly walking towards me with tears of joy streaming down his face.

I walked toward him, slightly crying my self.

_And this time will be bigger_  
_And brighter than we knew it_  
_So watch me fly, we all know I can do it..._

We were finally right in front of each other.

I lifted my hands and showed him how badly I was shaking.

_Could I stop my hand from shaking?_

He took my hands in his took stop them from shaking.

_Has there ever been a moment  
With so much to live for?_

We pressed our forehead together, smiling and closing our eyes in sweet bliss.

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_

Our fingers intertwined, feeling perfect together.

_So much to say not just today but always..._

We got into dance position and start waltzing.

_We'll have early morning madness  
We'll have magic in the making_

He wrapped his arm around my waist and dipped me.

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

He brought me back up and we just stared at each other, holding one another, memorizing one another.

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye...  
_

_We taught the world new ways to dream!_

When the music hit the high note, Kyouya grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the air, twirling me around. It felt so amazing like something of a dream.

He slowly lowered me down to the ground and stared at me another moment before passionately kissing me. It felt so amazing that my foot popped up, just like in the romantic 1920s movies.

Everyone was cheering for us but we didn't hear them.

We just heard the music, enjoying every minute of it.

We stopped kissing and just smiled.

Suddenly, someone clearing there throat interrupted us.

I had forgotten about the L.A. bitch.

"Ex-_cuse_ me, but _that_ is _my_ dance partner." She stressed every other word in that annoying, valley-girl way.

"I'm sorry, but he's my boyfriend, so I think that's more important than being your dance partner."

"_Oh_. You don't _know_? We're _betrothed_."

Kyouya was shocked at the news.

I smirked at her and said, "We'll see about that."

That's when Mr. Ootori came out to give some kinda speech, which was, I suspected, when he was supposed to announce the engagement.

I hopped that my letter got through to him.

"Good evening, my friends. I hoped you are all enjoying yourselves. I have a special announcement to make."

'Please. Please. Please.'

"I'm sure many of you have noticed that our lovely Miss Kerushii Hendorikusu has made a surprisingly fast recovery. Well, the reason for this is that she really wanted to be here and enjoy the party with all of you. He eagerness to be with her friends and, most importantly, my son , Kyouya, moved me in such a way that I did what ever I could to make sure that she would be here tonight."

He gestured to me and Kyouya.

"Look on a perfectly healthy girl… whose love for my son… should be an inspiration to us all."

The crowd started to cheer as Kyouya and I hugged.

I gave a smirk to the crying valley girl before she ran off, mumbling something about ruining the Ootori name.

Kyouya and I pulled away from each other smiling.

Then, Kyouya looked off in the direction of the valley girl, saying, "That was the daughter of one of my families best clients. We'll loose their business for sure now."

"Eh. Who cares? Besides, your family will find a way to make up for the loss."

"How do you know?"

I gave him a little wink, saying I'd tell him later.

~Meanwhile~

Mr. Ootori stepped off of the stage after giving his short speech.

He took Kerushii's letter from his jacket pocket and opened it, reading it over again.

_Mr. Ootori_

_I hoped you understand the position your in; you have made a young, innocent girl ill on purpose. Maybe you were even trying to kill her. But you have lost control of you sercurity system, the files containing videos and audio of your nurses and doctors doing your dirty work and the testimony of the victim and the good friend who tipped her off about your plan._

_If all of these pieces of evidence were taken to court, your family name would be ruined for generations to come._

_But, I'm a rather forgiving person._

_There fore, if you let me and Kyouya move on with our relationship without any trouble, then I'll keep quiet._

_Now, I know what your thinking; 'why let my son marry a common just so she can stay quiet when I could have my son marry into a rich family that could pay the court to wave the accusations?'_

_Well, here's the fact; the girl that your son is being betrothed to is an actress and, while she'll make money, she'll do nothing for your reputation in the medical profession, which is what you're best know for._

_However, were your son to have a relationship with a musician who could record CDs with soothing music that you could sell to your clients, you would make about twice as much money as you do now, if not more._

_And all I'd ask for in return is to be with Kyouya in peace. You wouldn't have to pay me a dime if you didn't want to; money has never been too important to me. All I want is to love your son._

_In short, Mr. Ootori, the choice you make tonight can either lead you to riches or to ruin._

_Choose wisely._

_Kerushii Hendorikusu._

Mr. Ootori kinda smirked at the letter before putting it back in his coat pocket.

"Perhaps my son has better taste in women than I thought."

~Back to the gang~

It was time to celebrate.

The music was kicked into high gear and we all started singing and dancing.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me_  
_And honestly,_  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye_  
_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_  
_I know that I've got issues_  
_But you're pretty messed up too_  
_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Being with you_  
_Is so dysfunctional_  
_I really shouldn't miss you_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh yeah_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me_  
_And honestly,_  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me_  
_And honestly,_  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Kyouya twirled me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

That's when the fireworks started.

We all watched the fire works happy with our lives.

**THIS IS NOT THE END PEOPLE! THERE WILL BE AND EPILOGUE!**


	35. Chapter 35

Epilogue

The dance had finally ended.

I told Kyouya and the rest of the club everything from realizing what Mr. Ootori had done to the letter that I had written.

Everyone was shocked but Kyouya was speechless.

We both sat on the edge of the stage after everyone had left.

We just sat, holding each others hands and my head was resting on his shoulder.

"I just can't believe it."

"What?"

"Everything; I can't believe him. I can't believe the doctors."

He looked at me. "I can't believe you. You're amazing."

I raised my head and said, "No; I'm just in love."

We, lightly, pecked each others lips.

Suddenly, he stood up, pulling me up with him.

"Come on. Let's dance."

"There's no music."

"Since when has that ever stopped you?"

I smiled at the joke and followed him to the middle of the stage.

We pressed ourselves together, resting our chin on each other shoulders.

His arm wrapped, tightly, around my waist while placed my hand on the back of his neck and, gently, started rubbing it.

We just, gently swayed back and forth, together in perfect sink.

Suddenly, he started, quietly singing into my ear.

_hana mo kimo bokura mo kanashii  
sora ni mukatte nobiru shika nai  
utsumu kutabi ni bokura wa kizuku  
soshite mata miageru_

nemuru anata wa kanashi sou de  
warui yume demo miteru youda  
boku wa koko dayo tonari ni iruyo  
dokoemo mou ikanai  
How do I live without you?

Hito wa mina sora wo miru  
miagete wa me wo fuseru  
itsuka mita aozora wo sagasezu ni nageku kedo  
jiyuu sa to wagamama wo surikaete ikite kita  
hoshi mo nai yoru no sora  
yukuatemo mienai me de samayou

nani mo kowai mono nado nakatta  
sore wa mamoru monoga nai dake  
ashita no koto mo jyuunen saki mo ima no boku wa kowai yo  
I live happy my sweetheart

hito wa mina sora ni naku  
te wo hiroge yume wo miru  
itsuka mita aozora wo  
itsumade mo mamoru kedo

jiyuu ni habataki tobi mawaru kage ni  
boku wa mou akogare tari shinai  
dare mo jiyuu ja nai jiyuu tte sou ja nai  
sora niwa michi ga nai dake

anata to iu sora no naka  
boku dake wo tojikomete  
mou dokoemo ikanai yo  
mou dokonimo ikanai de

hito wa mina sora no naka  
jiyuu to iu kago no naka  
anata dake ireba ii  
kono sora ni mou tsubasa wa  
iranai

Then he started singing in English.

_The flowers and trees stand with us in our sorrow_

_All of us doing nothing but reaching toward the sky_

_Surely, we all notice it every time we hang out heads_

_And then, we all raise our eyes…_

_It always seems like you are depressed when you sleep_

_And it even seems like you are having a nightmare_

_But know that I am here, know that I am next to you_

_And I won't go anymore, any where_

_How do I live without you?_

_Every person born must look to the sky_

_They look up and then lower their eyes_

_Without seeing the azure sky_

_That I saw one day, that's what earns my cries_

_I have lived within the selfishness_

_And replaced it with the freedom_

_Of the starless sky_

_But I can't even see where I'm going, where I come from… I w__ander_

_Nothing can compare to how frightening it is_

_To have nothing to protect and it fills me with dread_

_Know, now, that I am scared_

_About tomorrow and about the decade that's ahead_

_I need hugging my sweet heart_

_Every person born cries to the sky_

_They spread their arms and dream again_

_And I promise to protect the blue sky_

_The very sky that I did claim_

_I won't continue to get all of my hopes up any longer_

_Flying freely in this shadow won't make me stronger_

_No one can really be free, _

_Freedom's an illusion_

_The sky just has no roads of confusion_

_With in the sky that is known as you_

_En-capture only me in there_

_I won't go away any where anymore_

_Please don't go away anymore, any where_

_Everyone is born with in the sky_

_With in the cage known as freedom_

_It is good enough if you're just with me_

_I don't need these wings, just need you to come_

… _Into the sky_

We stopped dancing and just hugged each other tighter, just for a moment.

"I love you."

He pulled away and smiled down at me.

"And I love you."

I lightly blushed and looked at me feet.

Kyouya lightly lifted my chin again.

We, lightly but passionately kiss each other for the millionth time that night.

…

~1 year later~

Kyouya, Tamaki, and I were, finally, graduating.

It was the ceremony.

And Kyouya was giving the class speech since he was at the top of the class.

"My friends, we have survived the beginning of the hardest times in our lives.

Now, we're ready to deal with anything that the world may throw at us.

And, now, we know a little more about ourselves. We've learned things we never knew. We, finally know who we are and who were meant to be.

I know that this is not very creative and that many people before me have said the same thing. But the fact is, this has happened to me.

I know who I am.

I know what I can do.

I know what I will be."

Suddenly, he looked straight at me. "I know who love. And I know what a want.

And with the help of a good friend, I'm going to find out if they want me, too."

Suddenly, Tamaki joined him on stage and they both ripped off their graduation robes, revealing their white and purple dress shirts.

Suddenly, the lights went low and music started playing.

'What are they up to?'

Kyouya jumped on the stare and started walking down the isle where I was sitting, singing all the while.

_It's a beautiful night,  
Were looking for something dumb to do,  
Hey baby,  
I think I want to marry you_

Tamaki made his way to Class 2's seats and grabbed Haruhi.

**Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice,  
Who cares baby,  
I think I want to marry you**

Kyouya knelt down in front of me and offered me his hand.

I took it and he helped me up.

He ripped my graduation robe off, revealing my blue sun dress.

_Well I know this little chaple,  
On the boulevard,  
We can go-oh-o,  
No one will know-oh-o,  
Oh come on girl_

Tamaki, pulled Haruhi into a dip.

**Who cares if your trash,  
Got a pocketful of cash,  
We can blow-oh-o,  
Shots of patron-oh-o,  
And it's on girl**

Kyouya and I started running towards the stage and Tamaki and Haruhi were doing the same.

_**Don't say no no no no no,  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,  
And we'll go go go go go,  
If your ready,  
Like I'm ready**_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
Were looking for something dumb to do,  
Hey baby,  
I think I want to marry you_

**Is it the look in your eyes,  
(bum bum bum bum)  
Or is it this dancing juice,  
(bum bum bum bum)  
Who cares baby,  
(bum bum bum bum)  
I think I want to marry you  
(bum bum bum bum)**

We all got up on the stage and started dancing.

_**Just say I do,  
(bum bum bum bum)  
Tell me right now baby,  
(bum bum bum bum)  
Tell me right now baby  
(bum bum bum bum)**_

**_Just say I do,_**  
**_(bum bum bum bum)_**

Tamaki and Kyouya put me and Haruhi back to back and dropped to their knees.

They each pulled out small blue boxes.

They opened them to reveal beautiful rings.

Haruhi's was covered in diamonds while mine had a single, huge diamond adorned with two black pearls._**  
**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
(bum bum bum bum)  
Were looking for something dumb to do,  
(bum bum bum bum)  
Hey baby,  
(bum bum bum bum)  
I think I want to marry you  
(bum bum bum bum)**_

_**Just say I do,  
(bum bum bum bum)  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
(bum bum bum bum)  
Or is it this dancing juice,  
(bum bum bum bum)  
Who cares baby,  
(bum bum bum bum)  
I think I want to marry you**_

I was speechless.

Tears of joy started spilling from my eyes.

I smiled through the tears and silently nodded, saying yes.

Kyouya smiled and took the ring from the box and, gently, slipped it onto my finger.

Once he stood up, I launched my self into his arms.

He twirled us around as everyone cheered for all of us.

When Haruhi had said yes, Tamaki slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a dip and kissed her.

Once Kyouya stopped twirling me, he did the same; dip and deep, passionate kiss.

**CAN YOU ALL BELIEVE IT! MY FIRST COMPLETE FANFICTION STORY!**

***CRIES* I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF MY READERS AND REVEIWERS. YOU ARE ALL SO WONDERFUL AND THANK YOU FOR APPRECIATING MY STORY! PLEASE READ ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**GOODBYE! *for now***

**Oh, wait! I almost forgot! There was an extra chapter that never made it into the story because it didn't really move the story forward. It's basically just Kyouya and Kerushii flirting with each other right under the rest of the clubs noses. Would you all like to read it?  
**


	36. EXTRA!

Part 26.5

It was the first day of school and summer was over.

Oh, well.

It was fun while it lasted.

The first day of school was crazy.

The girls at the host club were, like, obsessing because they went the whole summer without seeing the boys.

'Crack in the form of 6 teenage boys and a teenage girl in drag. What is the world coming to?'

As soon was everyone was in the club, Tamaki sprung the news.

He and the rest of the boys, except for Haruhi, were challenging me to a karaoke contest.

Needless to say, I mopped the floors with everyone.

Then, came the real challenge.

Kyouya.

I didn't really care if I won or lost this contest because I had nothing to prove.

The challenge was to act like I did care.

And, also, act like Kyouya and I were still at odds with each other.

Kyouya decided to go first.

He started looking something up and down, liking what he saw. I looked behind me to see who he was looking at. Turns out, it was me. I looked at him like he was crazy.

_Ooh it's somethin' about_  
_Just somethin about the way she move_  
_I cant figure it out_  
_There's somethin about her_

He offered me his hand.

_Said ooh it's somethin about_

I smacked it away. He turned away in the direction of the smack.

_Kinda woman that want you but don't need you  
Hey I can't figure it out  
There's something about her_

He started circling me, looking me up and down.

_Cause she walk like a boss_  
_Talk like a boss_  
_Manicured nails to set the pedicure off_  
_She's fly effortlessly_

He stopped at my left shoulder. Then, he grabbed my hand and twirled me until we were face to face.

_And she move like a boss_  
_Do what a boss do_

He started thrusting his hips making the girls scream and me go into shock.

_She got me thinkin about getting involved  
That's the kinda girl I need oh_

I pushed him away but he just acted like he liked it.

_She got her own thing_  
_That's why I love her_  
_Miss independent_  
_Wont you come and spend a little time?_

_She got her own thing_  
_That's why I love her_  
_Miss independent_  
_Ooh the way we shine_  
_Miss independent yeah_

He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He started unzipping my sweatshirt. It took all my strength to keep my balance as he, gentlemanly but sexily, slipped my sweatshirt off of me.

_Ooh there's somethin about_  
_Kinda woman that can do for herself_  
_I look at her and it makes me proud_  
_There's somethin about her_

As soon as he threw my sweatshirt off stage, he planted his hands on my hips.

_There's somethin oh so sexy about_  
_Kinda woman that don't even need my help_

I whipped around and pushed him away to arms length before pushing him back two steps.

_She said she got it she got it no doubt  
There's something about her_

He ran back up and started circling me, pointing out all my charms to the audience.

_Cause she work like a boss play like a boss_  
_Car and a crib she bout to pay em both off_  
_And her bills are paid on time_

He stopped just a little bit in front of me and to the left. He straightened his tie, dusted off his blazer and started acting like he was the boss.

_She made for a boss, only a boss_

I, casually, gave him a little kick to the back of the knee, tripping him up.

_Anything less she tellin them to get lost  
That's the girl that's on my mind_

He came back up and started beconing me towards him in a "you know you want it" way.

_She got her own thing_  
_That's why I love her_  
_Miss independent_  
_Wont you come and spend a little time?_

I decided to walk away from him instead of going to him. When I tried to do that, he ran until he was in front of me. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist, looking up at me with a pouty look.

_She got her own thing_  
_That's why I love her_  
_Miss independent_  
_Ooh the way we shine_  
_Miss independent yeah_

I shook my head at him before pushing him to the floor.

_Mmm her favorite thing to say  
Don't worry I got it  
Mmm and everything she got  
Best believe she bought it_

He stood up and pressed my hand to his chest, looking at me like I was the only thing that he was seeing.

_Mmm she gon' steal my heart_  
_Ain't no doubt about it_  
_Girl you're everything I need_  
_Said you're everything I need_

He twirling me before we started dancing.

_She got her own thing_  
_That's why I love her_  
_Miss independent_  
_Wont you come and spend a little time?_

He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, again, while swaying me back and forth.

_She got her own thing_  
_That's why I love her_  
_Miss independent_  
_Ooh the way we shine_  
_Miss independent yeah_

_Miss independent_  
_That's why I love her_

The girls we're going nuts.

At least they were until I started singing.

I threw his arms off of me and slowly walked to the left. As I sang, I gave him critical looks and pointed at him, accusingly.

_At first we started out real cool,  
Taking me places I ain't never been  
But now your getting comfortable  
Ain't doing those things you did no more  
Your slowly makin' me pay for things  
Your money should be handling  
_

I looked out to the audience and pretending like I was driving a car before giving Kyouya another

_And now you ask to use my car  
Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank_

I looked at Kyouya, again, before pulling a paper yen out of my pocket and taunting him with it, holding it right under his nose.

_And you have the audacity  
To even come and step to me  
Ask to hold some money from me  
Until you get your check next week_

I snapped the yen away and slipped back into my pocket. Then I rolled my eyes and continued grilling him.

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother_  
_Silly me, why haven't I found another_  
_A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out_  
_Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about_

I pressed my hand against Kyouya chest and slowly pushed him back.

_Can you pay my bills_  
_Can you pay my telephone bills_  
_Can you pay my automo'bills_  
_If you did then maybe we could chill_  
_I don't think you do_  
_So you and me are through_

By then, I was right up in his face. He was about to speak when I stopped him mouth with my index finger.

Now you've been maxing out my card

I back away from him, looking at him like "what were you thinking?"

_Give me bad credit, buy me gifts with my own ends  
Haven't paid the first bill  
But instead you heading to the mall  
Going on shopping sprees  
Perpetrating to your friends that you be ballin' _

I acted like I was talking on a cell.

_And then you use my cell phone_  
_Callin' who ever that you think's at home_

I dropped the phone act and started smacked my head like I was stupid.

_And then when the bill comes all__ of a sudden you be acting dumb  
Don't know where none of these calls come from_

I started counting on my fingers.

_When your mamma's numbers here more than once_

I advanced on him again.

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother_  
_Silly me, why haven't I found another_  
_A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out_

I smacked his shoulder, sassily.

_Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about_

I started circling him, looking at him critcally.

_Can you pay my bills_  
_Can you pay my telephone bills_  
_Can you pay my automo'bills_  
_If you did then maybe we could chill_

I stopped at his right and acted like I was whispering into his ear.

_I don't think you do  
So you and me are through_

I gave him another push.

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother_  
_Silly me, why haven't I found another_  
_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother_  
_Silly me, why haven't I found another_

When he tried to hug me, I pushed him away, keeping him an arms length away.

_Can you pay my bills_  
_Can you pay my telephone bills_  
_Can you pay my automo'bills_  
_If you did then maybe we could chill_  
_I don't think you do_  
_So you and me are through_

I shook my head at him, looking like I was disappointed.

_Can you pay my bills_  
_Can you pay my telephone bills_  
_Can you pay my automo'bills_  
_If you did then maybe we could chill_  
_I don't think you do_  
_So you and me are through_

Everyone started cheering again while Kyouya and I just stared at each other.

God, it was hard acting like you hated someone you were secretly dating.

Tamaki came onto the stage.

"The was one heated battle. Let's give these two another round of applause."

Kyouya and I bowed and the audience cheered.

"Now the winner is based will be based off of the audiences reaction, so make sure that your voice is heard. All those who think that Kyouya won?"

Half of the room started squeeling over Kyouya. He acted like he was eating it up and wanting more. Than, he smirked at me, giving me a little wink.

I smiled, bitterly, before slamming my fist into my elbow, flipping him off.

Everyone was entertained by the sparing.

"All those who thinks that the battle goes to Kerushii?"

I cupped my hand behind my ear so that I could here the cheering a little better.

After the cheering stop, Tamaki came to a verdict.

"It looks like it's a tie."

We were all shocked.

"Luckily, we were prepared for this kinda outcome. We have a tie breaker prepared. But here's the catch; they have to sing mash-ups!"

Oh, was Kyouya in for a surprised I had plenty of mash-ups that I had written. And that kinda reflected the love-hate thing we had gone through.

The crowd settled down as I popped the CD in and hit play.

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oh, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

I looked at Kyouya like I was mad and started shaking my head.

_You look so dumb right now_  
_Standing outside my house_  
_Trying to apologize_  
_You're so ugly when you cry_  
_Please, just cut it out_

I pointed an accusing finger.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

He grabbed my wrist and tugged me closer to him. Our noses were barely touching. It was almost hard for me to breathe._  
_

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
__Lay me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve_

_Take a bow_

I pushed him to the ground. Then, I sat on his bent knees like they were a chair with my feet planted on either side of his ribcage.

_Grab your clothes and get gone_  
_You better hurry up_  
_Before the sprinklers turn on_  
_Talking' bout'_  
_Girl, I love you, you're the one_  
_This just looks like a re-run_  
_Please, what else is on_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

Suddenly, he let his knee fall, taking me with them. Then, he quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around me, pressing me to his chest. So the ending position was me on his lap with my legs extended behind him and our noses just barely touching. Again, it became hard to breathe.

_Touch my body  
__Lay me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Lay me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve_

_Take a bow_

I slipped my arm around his neck and tangled my hand into his hair, trying to, gently, pull him off me but he held on

_And the award for_  
_The best liar goes to you_  
_For making me believe_  
_That you could be faithful to me_  
_Let's hear your speech, Oh_

_How about a round of applause_  
_A standing ovation_

I pulled my legs back and put them under me. The, I pushed Kyouya back to the floor, pinning him down

_But you put on quite a show_  
_Really had me going_  
_Now it's time to go_  
_Curtain's finally closing_  
_That was quite a show_  
_Very entertaining_  
_But it's over now_  
_Go on and take a bow_

I pushed my self up and just stood over Kyouya._  
_

_But it's over now_

People were going nuts. Apparently, it was really hot!

Kyouya pushed himself onto his elbows and continued to look at me while he sang.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

I back off while he pushed himself to his feet and started advancing on me.

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Finally, I hit the wall. Then, Kyouya slammed his hands on the wall, two inches away from either side of my face.

_Even if I say it'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try to just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

He leaned in towards me.

I ducked under his arm and started walking away from him.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

He caught my hand and made me look at him.

_No one will ever see this side reflected  
And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?  
And I have left alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

He started dancing together.

_Even if I say it'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try to just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought,_  
_I thought you need me,_  
_This is what I thought so think me naïve,_  
_I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,_

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong_

Before I knew it, he had danced me back against the wall.

_Even if I say it'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try to just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

He leaned in again and I, lightly, closed my eyes.

I felt him kiss my eye lids.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

I opened my eyes and we just looked at each other, not hearing or caring about the screaming girls.

…

Well, in the end, I won.

And in more ways than one.

After the competition, I found a message in my sweatshirt pocket from Kyouya.

_Meet me in the rose garden maze._

_-Kyouya Ootori_

I snuck away from the club and found my way to the garden maze.

I found him in the middle of the maze, lying on the grass with his

"Well, I have to say, we are around a bunch of blind idiots."

I lay down next to him as we, both, laughed. "Yeah. Flirting right in front of them and they still don't have a clue."

We laughed and looked at each other.

Then, he reached into his book bag. "I got something for us. I bought it, secretly, yesterday, at the Expo."

He pulled out two boxes of Pocky.

I smiled at him and took one of the boxes.

We ripped into them and started munching.

Then I looked at my box, remembering the time that we were in Haruhi's apartment.

'… I hurt him really badly with those words… I owe him this… Besides, he just lost to me in a singing contest; he needs a chance at a game that he's good at.'

I took a piece of Pocky put it in my mouth, letting it hang out.

"Kyouya?"

"Hm?"

I laid my hand over his.

He looked at me.

I, silently, told him with my eyes.

He looked at me for a second to make sure. "Really?"

I nodded.

He pushed him onto his side.

I lay down.

I turned onto my, looking down at me.

He took the other end of the Pocky in his mouth.

We, slowly, started biting.

Pretty soon, our lips were barely touching and our fingers were intertwined.

We pressed our lips together, kissing each other, tenderly.

After a minute or two, I was running out of air so a I pulled away.

We bother caught our breathe before Kyouya lowered himself some more.

He lay on top of me with his head against my chest and his hands still in mine.

"I win."

I smiled. 'And I have a new favorite game.'

**Kerushii's mash up was originally done by Nick Pitera! Look him up on Youtube and you'll find it! He's awesome!**


	37. LAST EXTRA!

**Okay, guys. I know that this must seem a little bit like the Rolling Stone and their millions of "Going-Away Concerts". Well, I swear, THIS IS THE LAST EXTRA! As lachicgeek pointed out, I love using songs that are used in "Glee" when they fit. Naturally, I heard this one after the story was finished and I just had to work it in. I've been debating about putting this in for about a month and I decided "why not?" This takes place after the Okinawa incident, on the same day that Kerushii and Kyouya were paired up to do the Shakespeare acting. It's after school in the host club room. So, like, somewhere in the middle of part 11.**

Well, for once, someone in the club started listening to the clients.

One that day, the theme was "Glee", the TV show that, practically, every single girl in the Host Club absolutely loved watching.

Haruhi didn't want any part in it, though, as she wasn't very comfortable with her music skills.

That left me and the boys.

Hunny decided to be Artie, complete with a wheelchair, which made the girls go major gaga.

Mori was Noah "Puck" Puckerman… complete with the mohawk.

Hikaru and Kouru were Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

Naturally, Tamaki just _had_ to be Sam Evans and girls were falling for him right and left.

That left Kyouya to be Finn Hudson.

And, as I was the _only _female participating, I had to be _every_ _single girl_.

I'll tell you that day was both normal and weird at the same time.

Hunny was having trouble maneuvering his wheel chair but that just made it even more cute to the girls.

It took a while to get Mori to sing more that 2 bars but the girls took it for sexy-bad-boyness.

Hikaru and Kouru sang a romantic duet together, causing nosebleeds all over the place.

As for Tamaki, well…. take a wild guess and what he sang; chances are, you'll be right.

They saved me and Kyouya for last and, of course, we were stuck with the duet.

I stood on the left side of the stage with my microphone and stand while he was on the right with his mic and stand.

The music start and we started singing together.

_Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so __close__, yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay_

_But I hold on, I stay strong  
wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending  
Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

_How __long__ do I fantasize  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
And we can choose the ones we love_

_But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending  
Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be_

_Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no one's letting go  
And it's such a shame  
Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending  
Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be  
Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be  
Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

By the end of it, the girls were going nuts.

But I couldn't hear it.

Somewhere in the song, something just kinda clicked and, by the end of the song, Kyouya and I were just staring at each other across the stage

I couldn't read his face and, it seems, that he couldn't read mine either.

'What to make of all this?'


End file.
